The Totally Unexpected
by totallyaddicted
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'THE UNEXPECTED' READ THAT FIRST!Bella and Emmett have moved, how will the cope? How will Edward cope? Will they ever be together again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so here is the first chapter to 'The totally unexpected'. For those of you who HAVE NOT read my other story called 'The unexpected' I highly recommend you read that first. That way this one will make much more sense.**

**In regards to the reviews on the last chapter of 'the unexpected' THANK YOU! I got a few mean ones, people yelling at me, hating me. LOL but that's ok because I expected it. It wasn't a nice ending. People called me mean a fair bit, saying it was sad etc... That's what I wanted; I wanted it to be sad. So I got the reaction I was after.**

**One review I got was based on why they left... money wise. *Shrugs* It's something that happens a fair bit in life, people get offered a job that's nowhere near them causing them to leave... move away. People do it for the money; some people think that earning more money is better. **

**I'm not going to be one of those writers who write about things (for this story) that just seem like it's something that wouldn't happen in real life. **

**I really hope you guys enjoy this sequel; it is going to be sad for a while, just a pre-warning. BUT I promise it will have a happy ending.**

**Anyway, enough of me rambling on. Please read and let me know what you think :- )**

**........................................**

**BPOV**

Well, here I am. In Melbourne, Australia. The house my parents purchased was nice, it is a single story. When you walk in you have the parents room to the left it has an open closet that you can walk through the entrance on either side of the bed. The bathroom had double sinks and a double shower. A little bit further down on your right there is a billiard room with a bar and raised carpeted area, it also had bi folding doors that led out to a decked out area, with a pool that has a small moat going around the spa which was under cover and had this water fall thing on the roof which if you turned on caused a water curtain around the spa. Then there's the laundry and some mini family room. Then the kitchen with lounge/dining. Next to the kitchen is a theatre room. The kitchen also had bi folding doors that led out to the decking area.

Then there is a powder room, 3 more bedrooms, one of which had a walk in robe. There was also and bathroom and a mini kids lounge room. The house was nice to say least. I took the bedroom at the end, the one with the walk in closet and purple feature wall. Emmett took the room farthest away from mine; he had a light blue feature wall.

My Nan took the room opposite me. This is just fantastic! _Not._

I hadn't spoken to my parents the whole trip on the way over here. I was disappointed... angry and upset that they _had_ to move here, as they like to put it.

I missed Edward... so much already. I hated knowing that we couldn't see each other, or climb across that stupid ladder and jump onto the others balcony whenever we felt like.

I sighed as I continued to unpack my stuff. Everything was already moved in, thanks to my dad's friend, whoever that might be, all I had to do was put my clothes away.

"Bells?" I looked up to see Emmett standing in the door way fiddling with his thumbs

"What's up Em?" I asked

His eyes were filled with sadness, his voice raspy and dry. He looked lifeless

"I, ah just came to see how your going and if maybe you would like to come for a walk with me? You know, get some fresh air"

I gave him the best smile I could muster as I put the last item of clothing away in my closet.

"Sure"

I followed him out of my room and down the long hallway into the kitchen/lounge where our parents where re-arranging the sofa.

"We are going out" Emmett told them in a cold hard voice.

"Alright, don't go too far" Renee said.

Once we were outside, we sat down at the end of the driveway. I looked over to where two guys where kicking a football... apparently they kick them here, not throw them like they do back home.

"I miss home" Emmett said "I miss Rose"

I looked at him to see a few tears trickling down his cheek.

"I miss everyone" I told him.

I looped my arms through his and put my head on his shoulder "I miss Edward" I said. My own tears streaming down my cheek.

I used my free hand to try and wipe the tears away, but there were too many of them so I gave up trying.

"I hate this" He sobbed "I hate mum and dad"

I sighed shakily and as much as I hate them now as well, I know deep down that eventually we will both forgive them.

I hadn't even been away from Edward all that long and already I felt empty and alone. I had no idea how I was going to get through this without him, or what I would do without him by my side.

"We will get through it" I reassured him and myself at the same time. Even though I wasn't sure how. I sighed again, clenching onto his arm trying to hold back the tears.

"I fucked up" He whispered, not looking at me.

"How?" I asked as I continued to watch the two guys kick the football

"I told Rose to move on... not to wait for me. I regret it now" He scoffed

"I told Edward the same thing Em, there isn't really much we can do I mean we are half way around the world..." I shook my head trying to clear it "We can't give them what they need if we are half way around the world"

He sighed and rested his head on top of mine, gently rubbing my hand.

"I'm going to go inside, lie down and maybe have a sleep" He said, after a few minutes of silence.

I gave him a slight nod and watched him disappear into the house.

I let my mind wonder to the conversation Edward and I had when I told him we were defiantly leaving, remembering how I couldn't breathe, how he cried with me, how I clung onto him for dear life and then how I told him not to wait for me, breaking mine and Edwards heart. I told him he needed to move on because a relationship with me half way around the world just wouldn't work and although it tore me up inside I knew it would kill me more to know he was at home, worrying over me, missing me, and not being able to touch him or be close to him.

"Hey, you alright?" One of the guys I saw kicking the footy asked

"Huh?" I said, feeling a bit dazed "Yes, I am fine" I told him

He smirked at me and sat down "You're not a very good liar" He chuckled

I tilted my head to the side and raised an eye brow at him "Your crying" He said, stating the obvious. He clearly didn't get that I didn't want to talk to some stranger about my problems

"What's it to you?" I asked, sounding a little nasty.

"Whoa I was just being friendly" He said, holding his hands up in a surrender position.

I sighed and tucked my hair behind my ear, and then I looked at him again. I mean really looked at him.

He had dark eyes, russet skin and short black hair. He looked well built as well.

"I'm sorry" I said "I'm Bella" I held out my hand for him. _No need to make enemies with the neighbours Bella. _I thought to myself

He smiled at me, his white teeth standing out against his dark skin

"Jacob, but call me Jake" He said taking my hand in his.

His hands were big; I could barely see my own under his palm and fingers. I sighed _Nothing like Edwards..._

"Nice to meet you Bella" He said

"You too" I pulled my hand out of his and put it back in my lap.

"So, you're new around here" He asked

"Yep"

"Not much of a talker are you?"

I looked over at him "I am... Sometimes. I just... Need to work a few things out" I told him

It was weird how I suddenly felt comfortable around him. He seemed so relaxed and at ease.

"Wanna talk about it?"

I looked at him for a moment, furrowing my brows.

"Well" I begun, who knows, maybe it would help to talk about it "I use to live in phoenix, America. I moved here with my Brother, Emmett and my parents. My dad found a job down here so we had to move"

He gave me a smile and a slight nod.

"I left all my friends there, including my boyfriend, Edward... or my ex boyfriend now" I finished. More tears started to run down my cheeks

"Tell me about your friends" He said, looking at me like he was really interested

"Well there's Alice, who is my best friend. Really short, pixie like girl with black hair. Always happy and full of energy and although she was small, she scared the shit out of me" I laughed "I love her; she is like my sister and has always been there for me. She is obsessed with shopping, and loved dressing me up, it was torture. And even though I hated it, I'll still miss those times with her"

I smiled to myself for a moment remembering the last party we had together and how she forced her wrath upon me.

"Then there is Rosalie. She is tall and thin, blonde hair and blue eyed, my brothers girlfriend... or ex now. Everyone referred to her as the bitch on wheels, but only her friends saw the real side of her. She wasn't scared to put people in their place." It made me sad thinking about her, and how much Emmett was missing her.

"Then we have Jasper. He is my ex boyfriend, but we became good friends. He cared about me and was always there for me if I needed him. He is now with Alice, they make a cute couple. Sort of weigh each other down, she is hypo all the time were as he is always calm and so down to earth"

"They were my main friends, the ones I would hang out with most. The others are the people I hung out with at school. Sharleen, Claire, Natalie, Sam, Tyler and Michael. They were all good friends too. We always had a good laugh with each other"

"Sounds like you have a good bunch of friends back home" Jake said

"Yeah, I do" I replied sadly. "I'll miss them... all of them" I sighed

I missed Alice, and although I would never admit this to her I wanted to go through the torture of her playing Barbie Bella and take me shopping.

"And what about Edward?" Jake asked carefully

I furrowed my brows at him trying to hold back the urge to burst into tears.

"I love him" I stated, a few tears escaping "And I miss him so much. We were friends when we were younger but sort of grew apart in some way and hated each other for a few years. Then, slowly we began talking again. There was something there, between us and eventually we became a couple. He was always so sweet and caring. Treated me like I was a queen...." I trailed off.

I covered my face with my hands and buried myself into my knees letting the sobs come out.

I felt a hand rubbing soothing circles on my back then embraced me in a hug, and although they weren't the arms I wanted wrapped around me, I still leaned in and entranced the warmth that was flowing off his body and ravelled myself in his comfort.

After what seemed like hours I finally pulled myself out of Jake's hold and rubbed my eyes, sniffling a little bit.

"Sorry" I whispered

"It's ok" He replied giving me a warm inviting smile.

"Bella, you coming inside? We got Bi- Jake? Is that you?" My father asked... _how on earth does he know Jake?_

"Hey Mr. S" Jake replied, waving at my dad

"How do you know my dad?" I asked. It was too confusing for me at the moment. My brain felt like it weighed a ton.

"He and my dad use to be best mates in school... so, wow your Charlies daughter ey" He chuckled, softly nudging my ribs

"Yeah" I laughed. _It's a small world..._

"How ya been boy?" My dad asked, pulling Jake up from the ground and shaking his hand.

"Good, sir thank you, how about yourself?"

"Not bad, not bad at all. I haven't seen you since... well you defiantly weren't as tall as you are now" He laughed

"Two years ago, sir"

"What?"

"I saw you two years ago on your last visit here" He laughed

"Oh, that's right!"

"I thought you went on a business trip" I said to my dad with a frown on my face.

"Your mother and I sorta did a round trip bells" He placed his hand on my shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow at him "Right, well I will see you later Jake" I said, and then walked away. Back towards the house.

**EPOV**

I missed her... It hurt... I didn't feel whole anymore, it was like every part of my being was slowly shattering. I couldn't eat, or sleep. In fact, I refused to move from the spot on my bed.

My pillow smelt like her, my clothes smelt like her, it was the only comfort I had at the moment. And I was too scared to move, or leave the room in case the smell faded. Then I would have nothing but the pictures she put around my room.

I ignored my mother's attempt to get me out of bed; I ended up locking my door because the perfume she wore over powered Bella's scent. I could tell I was hurting her, but she couldn't be hurting anywhere near as much as me. I had a big part of me missing, and I knew I would never get it back. She owns my heart, and my soul, and although it hurts, I don't care. As long as she has a piece of me with her.

My dad didn't have much luck either, no matter how hard or how long he pounded on my bedroom door, I refused to move or answer him. I just drowned myself in all thoughts that had Bella in them, good or bad I didn't care because she was there.

Alice was as much as a wreck as me. So was Rose. Rose screamed, cried, kicked and punched against Jasper once Emmett disappeared through the gates at the airport. My father was holding me back, refusing to let me go. If he did I would have been after her in two seconds flat. I cried, in front of all my friends and everyone at the airport. Alice clung to my waist, her face pushed hard against my chest, she didn't watch as Bella and Emmett left.

She had been gone three days, three god damn fucking days. Her smell was fading, and I was feeling more and more lonely with every second that passed. I felt as if I were dying, my air supply was gone... empty.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm sorry" She sobbed, clingy onto my shirt._

_I could feel her tears seeping through my shirt._

_My heart clenched tight as I held onto her "Please don't go" I whispered, resting my forehead on top of her head_

"_I have to" She cried "Please Edward, never forget that I love, I will always love you"_

_I squeezed my eyes shut tight, tears pouring out of my eyes and onto her hair._

"_God" I breathed "I can't do this Bells... I can't let you go" I whispered_

"_I'm sorry... I'm sorry...I'm sorry"_

"_It's not your fault baby... I'll wait for you" I told her, trying to hide my shaky voice but failing miserably_

_I hated her parents. I hated my parents, they supported this... They actually fucking supported their leaving. Like they didn't care that they were tearing us apart... like they didn't care that we were madly in love or that Bella and Emmett have friends here and they were taking it all away. At least that's what I thought, they had to support it... Right? Otherwise they would stop them, they wouldn't let them leave. I knew they Knew about this, Bella's parents have to of told them._

_She shot her head away from my chest, looking up at me with those big sad brown eyes _

"_No... No...No" She shook her head "Don't wait for me... As much as it kills me to say this, I want you to live your life. Enjoy your friends... go to college. Don't lie around miserable day after day because of me. I want you to move on, I want you to be happy" She said. I could see the hurt in her eyes as she spoke each word._

_I cringed... I couldn't even think about being with anyone but Bella... and I certainly couldn't see myself being happy, not for a long time at least. She would be in my mind constantly._

"_Please don't ask me to do that" I whispered, pushing my forehead against hers I closed my eyes_

"_I need you too" She told me_

"_Bella...." I begged_

_My body was trembling and I could feel my knees grow weak._

"_Please Edward... I would love to stay with you, remain your girlfriend.... but I'll be on the other side of the world... It's too hard to keep a long distance relationship and I know it will hurt both of us, not being able to hold each other. So please, do this for me, just this one thing. Be happy, that's all I care about. Live your life and move on"_

_I sniffed, unable to hold myself up anymore I fell to the ground, bring her with me. She pulled me closer, holding me tighter "I'll always love you Bella... Always and forever until the day I die" _

"_I n-no Edwar-d" She whispered "I'll always love you too, for all eternity" _

_The words eternity echoed in my head, over and over... torturing me to no end._

_**End Flashback**_

I was brought out of my thoughts by the vibration of my phone. I picked it up and looked at the caller I.D _Alice_

I sighed and answered

"Alice" I said, not bothering to sound cheery or happy or any of that fucken shit. I didn't need to hide the fact I was broken and torn apart.

"Hi Edward" Her trembling voice replied. I heard her sniff and sob on the other end

"How are you holding up?" I asked

"Not so good" She cried "I miss them Edward" She whimpered "I miss them so much"

I squeezed my eyes shut tight as tears started to run down my cheeks

"I miss them too Alice" I whispered, knowing if I spoke any louder my voice would crack and break

"I feel so empty... I don't e-even remember what they l-look like" She sobbed, her voice sounding a bit muffled

"Her smell is fading" I told her "I can't smell her anymore" I whispered

Alice was really the only person I felt I could talk to about this. Her and Rose, just because I knew they would understand what I was feeling and wouldn't think of me as some pussy whipped bitch.

I pulled the pillow over my face and inhaled, long and hard taking in the last of her scent.

"When will it stop hurting?" She asked

"I don't know" I shook my head _As if she can see you_ I thought to myself

I could hear her breathing heavily on the other end of the phone, she sniffled.

After another half hour of talking, we eventually hung up. She was a mess, and I knew she wouldn't be the same... At least not for a while.

I could feel my whole chest clench, making it harder to breath. I took deep breaths through my mouth "I need a fucking cigarette" I muttered to myself, rubbing my sore eyes.

I climbed out of bed, my legs feeling slightly wobbly and unstable. I turned on my stereo and switched it to the radio. I grabbed a smoke and my lighter and walked out onto my balcony.

I sighed and sat down in my chair; I lit my smoke and took a long drag. My eyes wandered over to Bella's old bedroom, Images of her being tortured by Alice flickering through my mind... Bella looking at herself in the mirror... Her watching me, only in her bra and closing the curtain...

_***Flashback**_

"_I... Bella.... I.... You are the most amazing person I have ever met. Your fun... and sweet... and caring... I have never felt like this before, not with anyone. I care about you, an awful lot. And I don't ever, ever want to lose you. You have the kindest heart, and are the most forgiving person I know. I guess... What I am trying to say is that... I... I love you, Bella" _There I said it

_Her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth with her hand. I watched her carefully as her eyes filled with tears. She didn't move... Or say anything_

"_Please say something" I whispered_

"_Edward...." She breathed "I... I don't know what to say"_

_I nodded my head and looked down at the carpet "It's ok; I didn't expect you to say it back. I knew there was the chance you wou-"_

"_Shhh" She put her finger over my lip. Causing me to shut up and look up at her "I love you too, Edward" She grinned at me_

_**End Flashback**_

I shook my head... It seemed like it was only yesterday that I admitted my love for her. I remember feeling so happy and buoyant. My stomach did flip flops... and now, I fell empty... Like I'm nothing. Just another human placed in the world, like I had no meaning to exist.

That stupid ladder was leaning against the edge of my balcony. Every single fucken thing I seemed to look at reminded me of her. Not that I wanted to forget her, because I don't... I love her, more than my own life. But it's like god is making it his duty to make me even more miserable; filling my head with all these memories, that, just for a minute I don't want to remember. I'm already hurting enough.

My head weighed a ton... My chest felt empty... My life, meaningless.

**..............................................**

**There it is the first chapter.**

**I no allot of people did not want Jacob in this story. But I thought, what's this story going to be if I don't have all the characters in it. It's what makes the story good and complete.**

**You would have noticed I gave Jake short hair. LOL I think he looks better with short hair, I don't like his long hair.**

**The house Bella is in now, is the one I live in. It is my step dad's house... he built it. There is a picture of it on my profile for those of you who want to see it. It's an old photo though so if you want to see a more updated photo or photos of any of the rooms inside, just ask and I'll get the photos and put them in my profile for you to look at.**

**I also posted a photo of Jakes house, it is another house that my step dad built with a friend.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I will get the next one up as soon as possible (It is already written)**

**Please review and let me know what you thought**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... that's all I can say! I'm speechless. I got allot more reviews for this chapter then I expected! So, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! I loved hearing from everyone, getting your feedback means allot to me and I'm glad that you guys are already liking the story.**

**R&R**

**....................................**

**BPOV**

I left Jake outside talking to my dad while I went inside.

Jake seemed like a nice guy, someone I might be able to find myself being friends with later on down the track once I got to know him. He just seems so down to earth and relaxed.

I ignored my mother and walked straight down the hall, on my way past Emmett's room I heard the depressing tune of '_broken' _by '_seethe ft Amy Lee'_ playing loudly on the other side of the door.

He must be having as much of a hard time as I am. I could only imagine how he is feeling; he loved Rose, more than anything in the world. He looked up to her, relied on her, hell she was the air he breathed, the blood flowing through his veins and every beat of his heart. Just like Edward were all those things and more to me. So, yes, I knew exactly how he was feeling. I couldn't even use my mobile, just to send him a text, because I didn't set up that international roaming shit that you need so you can use your phone. So now I have to get a new number... and possibly a new phone. I knew it would be wrong to text him, after I told him to move on from me, to be happy. It would upset him; break what he has built since I have been gone, even though I haven't been gone long.

I sat on my bed and grabbed the teddy that Edward gave me before I left, holding it close to me and crawling up into a ball on my bed, wishing the world away.

I listened to Emmett's music, which I could barely hear, wondering what Edward was doing right now. _Probably sleeping_ I thought to myself. _That's if he can sleep._

I sighed, closing my eyes, imagining Edward lying next to me, his arms secured tightly around my waist, his face buried in my hair. And, for one moment, it was like he was here; I could feel him, smell him. I didn't want to open my eyes; I would lay like this forever if it meant he was here with me. I kept my eyes closed, keeping his face pictured perfectly in my head as I drifted off into a restful slumber.

"_Edward" I whispered "Edward, where are you?" I cried. I gripped onto my chest, struggling to breath; I fell to my knees gasping for air._

"_Edward Please" I begged as I reached out._

"_Bella" I heard his velvety voice echo around the dark room I was situated in "I love you Bella, how could you do this to me?" It was all around me, breaking me slowly with every word he spoke._

"_I'm sorry" I whimpered into the blackness._

"_If you were sorry, you wouldn't have left"_

"_I had no choice" I sobbed "Please; I need you to understand... Edward...I love you... So much"_

"_Goodbye Bella" His voice drifted from an echo to barely a whisper_

"_DON'T GO" I screamed "Please don't leave me" I whispered_

_I climbed to my feet and started running as fast as I could. It was black all around me, I couldn't see anything "EDWARD" I screamed, pushing my legs faster._

"_Bella" His voice echoed again_

"_Bella...."_

"Bella, wake up"

"Huh?" I shot up out of bed, looking around my room.

"You were crying and yelling" Emmett told me, looking at me with a frown on his face.

"Oh" I whispered _it was just a dream_

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, rubbing my back.

I shook my head "No"

He gave me a small smile and stood up, holding his hand out for me "Come on, dinner is ready"

I sighed and took his hand, letting him pull me up off my bed.

"Billy is here; apparently he was the friend that got us this house. His son is here too, his name is –"

"Jake" I finished for him

"Yeah" He laughed "How did you know?"

"I met him before, outside after you left" I shrugged

"Oh... ok" He said "Come on" He pulled me out of my room and down into the kitchen.

My dad and Billy where chatting and laughing. My mum was talking to, who I assumed was Billy's wife, and she was also laughing. Jake was smiling, watching our parents interact.

I hated watching my parents that happy. They left their friends behind too, Esme and Carlisle, Heather and Peter and Jill and Sean, they were all close, yet they seem so calm about the fact they left them behind.

"Here she is" My mother said once she saw me and Emmett walk into the room "Bella, this is Billy your dads friend and his wife Natalie and their son Jake" she said with a smile, I wanted to slap her, wipe that smile off her face and tell her this is nothing to be smiling about. That it's a joke and demand they take me back _home_ right away.

I put a fake smile on my face "Nice to meet you" I whispered, trying to hide the hatred I held for them. After all, they were the reason my parents were so god damn happy at the moment. Emmett didn't seem too pleased with the situation either. He was glaring at everyone, especially our parents.

I took the only seat left, between Jake and Emmett. I was glad I didn't need to sit next to either of my parents. Jake looked at me, slightly bumping me with his shoulder and smiling at me.

"How are you holding up?" He asked. Emmett's head shot over to him, his eyes grew dark as he glared at him.

"I... uhh... I'm ok, I guess" I shrugged, my eyes darting from Jake to Emmett and back again.

The look on Emmett's face made me feel uneasy. I guess since we aren't around our friends anymore, or Edward for that matter, he feels the need to protect me more.

"Eat something Bells" Emmett said, pointing to my food which I was pushing around my plate.

"I'm not hungry" I sighed

"Bella, you haven't eaten anything in over 24hours, now eat" He demanded

I sighed again and stabbed a pea with my fork then popped it in my mouth giving Emmett a smile _Happy?_ I thought. He gave me a nod then turned his attention back to him own food, though I could still see him watching me from the corner of his eye.

Even he wasn't eating as much, or as fast as he use to.

"So Bella, Emmett what are you guys going to do down here?" Billy asked, giving us a smile.

I shrugged "I don't know. What is there to really do down here?" I asked

I cut a bit of chicken a put it in my mouth, chewing it slowly. I didn't make eye contact with him, or anyone else for that matter. I didn't really care too much for what anyone had to say, I was only going to talk because I _had _to. So, as to not seem like a complete and utter bitch I would make an effort, and for now this is the best I could do. Which is more then what Emmett was doing, ignoring everyone but me.

"You could get a job, go to T.A.F.E or Uni" Jake suggested

"I'm missing out on college... I'm missing out on all the experiences I wanted to have _with my friends_ I'm stuck here..." I whispered to him.

He smiled at me sadly, a crease forming on his forehead.

***********************

Dinner had come and gone, Billy, Natalie and Jake were finally gone. I had enough of listening to my parents laugh and joke around, just like they would with their old friends, back at _home_.

And that's just what they were now, their _old_ friends. It's like they just replaced them or something.

I climbed into my empty, cold bed. Holding my teddy close to my heart and gripping onto the necklace he gave me.

I closed my eyes "Edward" I whispered "I miss you so much" Hoping that somehow, some way he could hear me "I _need_ you..."

I tossed and turned for what felt like hours on end. I couldn't sleep, I needed Edward.

I sighed and rolled over onto my back, looking up at the roof. Though I couldn't see it, it was pitch black. _This sucks_ I thought. _Really sucks_

Life was miserable; I had no idea what I was going to do. Maybe get a job... I didn't know if I wanted to go to school or not. Maybe I could, but what would I do? It would be weird; I always wanted to go to college... with my friends. And now, here I am, miles and miles away from them.

**Flashback**

_I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of his finger stroking my cheek. I shouldn't like it this much... Jasper and I hadn't even broken up and yet I'm lying down next to Edward. Why do I enjoy being around him so much?_

_He cupped my cheek with his hand and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb on my temples, it was relaxing. I knew I should stop him, but I didn't want to_. Oh god, I think I like Edward bloody Cullen._Admitting that to myself actually felt like a relief, I wonder when this happened. We had only been talking for a couple of days, on friendly terms._

_I opened my eyes and looked at him, he was staring at me. I couldn't help but smile, not just at the fact he was staring at me, but because I had admitted to myself that I like him._

_He closed his eyes and I watched as his face relaxed. His perfectly chiselled jaw un locked and I had the urge to trace my fingers down his jaw. I settled for just wrapping my hand around his rather large and tense bicep. I could feel the muscles in his arm; they felt bigger then what they looked._

_He opened his eyes and looked at me; there was something there that I could see in his eyes. _Adoration_? __I thought _maybe he likes me too?_ Maybe that's what he is trying to tell me._

_I moved closer to him and rested my head under his chin; I felt him tense but then move his arm around my waist, his hand lightly rubbing the lower of my back. I closed my eyes, and relaxed my body under his touch._

**End Flashback**

I fell asleep, dreaming about Edward and everything we shared together.

**EPOV**

I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning back against my chair, pulling the front legs off the ground. Everything was mocking me, and I had to sit here, next to her house and stare into her empty bedroom. It's as if she never lived there.

"Edward, honey, please open the door" I heard my mum call from my bedroom door.

I narrowed my eyes, watching the door as if I could make the door invisible and zap her with my eyes. _No, you can't do that Edward, she is your mum!_

I sighed deciding it was time that I talk to her, after all she can't over power Bella's scent anymore because it's gone. That thought alone made my heart ache.

I opened the door, my mum standing there looking sad. She gasped when she saw me and pulled me into a motherly hug.

I didn't fight against her, but I didn't hug her back either.

I could hear her sniffling. _Great, just what I need._

"Baby, I'm so sorry" She whispered

"What for?" I asked, not bothering to sound nice or happy. Just the same as when I spoke to Alice before.

"For everything" She pulled away from me Looking up into my dull eyes that now held no life in them what so ever. "Come on, sit down with me" She said, pulling me towards my bed and forcing me to sit on the edge.

She took the spot next to me, turning to face me "I know how you're feeling at the moment" She said

"No you don't" I scoffed

"I do, Edward. You're hurting. Feel empty inside, I saw the way you looked at her, the amount of love you have for her."

I closed my eyes, trying to bloke out the sound of her voice and the words that hurt me so much. Love didn't matter, it was gone, and she was gone.

"Why do you care?" I growled "You let them go mum, you didn't try to stop them" I stood up off the bed, running my hands through my hair, pulling tightly on the ends.

"I can't stop them from doing what they want Edward. I didn't want them to leave just as much as you, but it's their life"

"And their your FRIENDS"

"Sometimes, you have to let go Edward. And in your case, maybe she will come back one day"

I shook my head at her; I didn't believe a word she said. I turned my back on her and stormed out of my room and down the stairs. Ignoring my dad on my way out.

It was starting to rain outside; the sky was dark and gloomy. It was cold, just like me.

I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. I just ran, as fast as I could down the road.

The rain soaked my hair, and it dripped down onto my forehead, cheeks and eyes.

I felt like a pussy, but if ever any one ever said I was pussy whipped over Bella I would gladly admit it, because I am.

And, although I felt like a complete ass, running down this street in the pouring rain, my eyes probably red and puffy. _Who acts like this?_

_Who runs down the street, after having their heart broken? _Me, that's who.

The wind was hitting my face, the water dampening my pants. My chest was heaving, and I was breathing heavily.

I stopped, in the middle of the road. Resting my hands on my knees, my head in between my legs as I tried to catch my breath.

"What are you doing?" I heard a nasally female voice ask, slightly laughing. She sounded allot like Tanya, with the same nasally voice.

I kept my hands on my knees but lifted my head up to look at her. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, she was thin and holding an umbrella.

"Catching my breath" I told her

"In the middle of the road? In the rain?" She asked

I stood up straight and ruffled some water out of my hair.

"Yeah" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

I spun on my heel and started heading back home.

"WAIT!" She called after me, I could hear her heels clicking on the road as she followed after me. _Just leave me the fuck alone_ I felt like telling her

"What?" I almost growled. I didn't bother turning around.

"I... ahh... I'm Lauren" She said, still trying to keep up with me.

"That's nice" I scoffed

"What's your name?"

"I'm not in the mood for small talk" I told her, speeding up my pace.

"Well.. why not?" I could hear her steps gaining faster as she keep trying to keep up with me

"Why are you so interested?" I asked, coming to a halt and spinning around to face her. She ran into me, banging her head on my chest and stumbling back. I didn't bother trying to steady her.

She rubbed her head "You have a hard chest" She giggled

I rolled my eyes "Answer my question"

She sighed and looked up at me "You looked sad... That's all. I saw you running before and I had to see if you were alright, I could tell you were upset"

I raised an eyebrow at her and shook my head "You decided to come up to a complete stranger, just because they were upset?" I asked incredulously, she nodded her head "Did you ever think that it's none of your business? Seeing as I am a complete stranger to you, and my problems are none of your business. Maybe next time re-think your actions and stay the hell away" I growled. She pursed her lips and watched as I walked away from her.

The nerve she has, thinking she can just walk up to me and I'd spill everything to her. _What a load of fucken crap_.

**............................**

**YAY Chapter two!!**

**How was it? Like it or hate it?**

**So now, to answer some questions:**

**Someone wanted to know if Victoria is going to be in this story – I am not sure. Does anyone want her in this story? Let me know and I will see what I can do.**

**ALLOT of people want to know how many sad chapters there are going to be, I can't tell you exactly how many. Not allot, maybe a few. It will calm down eventually... I promise.**

**I was asked when Bella and Edward will see each other again. Now if I answered that, it wouldn't be much fun now would it? I would ruin it for you all. Lol.**

**I think that was about it, allot of people asked the same questions. If I missed yours let me know and I will answer it next chapter.**

**I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review :- ) and keep the ideas coming.**

**xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think this story is by far one of the best I have written. People seem to really enjoy reading it. **

**Now, to answer some questions that were asked in reviews (BTW Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter)**

**Q:** Edward getting stuck into Lauren was good... now maybe she'll back off? Wait... is she new?

**A:** Yes, Lauren is new. She wasn't in 'The unexpected'

**Q:** Did someone move into Bella's old house already?

**A:** Nope

**Q:** Is Bella coming back to the states?

**A:** Don't know… we will just have to wait and see :- )

**Q:** Is Edward going to Australia?

**A:** Again, I don't know (I'm kidding, I do no what is going to happen I just can't tell you, it would spoil everything lol)

**Q:** What about Rose and Emmett?

**A:** There will be a bit of Rose in this story, as well as Emmett. As for whether or not they will get back together or what will happen to them, I can't say. My lips are sealed, locked and I have thrown away the key.

**Q:** Plz tell me Bella and Edward will get their happy ever after?!?!?!

**A: **All I'm saying is what I said in an A/N on one of my chapters (I can't remember which one maybe in 'the unexpected': Remember, this is an EXB story, which means… what?

**Q:** Is this sequel going to have Jacob/Bella while in Australia?

**A:** Another question that I cannot give you the answer to without spoiling the story.

**Alright, that covers the questions. PLEASE ASK IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHERS, I DON'T MIND ANSWERING THEM. :- )**

**I can't express to you guys how HAPPY I am.. no, no over ecstatic … over joyed… I am that you all like this so far. And the reviews! My god! I don't think I have every received so many compliments in my life.. no I kid, I have but this is different! So, THANK YOU again! Really, keep it up it's great.**

**People have given me some ideas of what they want to happen in the story. At the moment I'm going over them to see if I can make it work in with what I want to happen. As I said, I have a fair bit of this story written already (Not all of it but allot of it) I know where I want it to go and what I want to happen but I also want to put things in that you guys want too. It's a win, win situation.**

**Anyway, enough of me blabbering on**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**R&R (plz?)**

………………………………

**BPOV**

The next morning when I woke up my eyes were sticking together. I guess I was crying last night while I was asleep.

I sighed and rolled out of bed and blindly made my way to the bathroom. I washed my face with cold water to try and un-stick my eyes.

After painfully pulling them apart I stood in front of the mirror, looking at myself.

It looked as if a bird had made my hair its home, it was like I actually had a birds nest on my head. My eyes were red and puffy. I traced my fingers down my cheeks as I examined every single last plain and boring feature that occupied my face. _I'm nothing special Edward… I hope your not hurting too much_ I thought to myself.

I sighed and looked down at the basin that I was leaning against. _I wish this didn't hurt so much._

I fixed my hair, running a brush through the tangled strands and scrunching up my eyes every time I tugged hard to loosen the knots.

Once my hair was decent I left the bathroom and made my way down to Emmett's room. I knocked softly on the door.

"Come in" I heard him say quietly

I opened the door and saw him sitting on the edge of his bed, holding what looked like a photo in his hands. He was staring at it intently, not bothering to look up and see who just walked into his room.

I closed the door behind me and took a seat next to him, looking at the photo he was holding. It was of him and Rose, one that was taken on our last night out before we left.

"You guys look so happy" I whispered. It was true, Rose was kissing his cheek, you could see her smile. The grin on Emmett's face was indescribable.

He sighed, a tear falling onto the glass of the photo frame the picture was in while he ran his fingers over the digital image of her beautiful face.

"Yeah" He whispered shakily.

I put my head on his shoulder and gently rubbed his arm "How about we go out today?" I suggested "You know, look around see what's about"

"Yeah, sure why not" He said, wiping the tears away from his cheeks.

I lifted my head off his shoulder and gave him a small smile "I'll go get ready" I told him.

I left his room and went back down to mine. I grabbed my towel and clean clothes and quickly went and jumped in the shower. Letting the warmth of the water loosen the knots and aches in my back and sooth my sore red eyes.

Once I was dressed and showered I made my way back down to Emmett's room. Again I softly knocked, only this time he didn't say come in, he opened the door and stepped out "Ready?" He asked me.

"Let's do this" I replied, giving him a smile

We walked out into the kitchen where our parents where having breakfast. Charlie was all dressed up in a suit with a light blue tie on. _Must be going to work today_ I thought to myself.

"We are going out" Emmett said, not bothering to wait for a reply.

He pulled me out of the house and we started walking down the street.

"I got the bus timetable" He informed me "I printed it off the internet" He continued

"How far is the bus stop from here?" I asked

"It will take you about 15-20minutes to walk" I heard a voice say from behind us.

I spun around to see Jake standing at the entrance of his front door, his hands in his pockets "I can give you guys a ride if you like, I'm not doing anything today"

I looked up at Emmett who looked as if he really didn't care. It kind of sucks he didn't bring his jeep, but that would have cost a fair bit of money _I can always buy a new one_ He had said with a shrugged.

"Ahh, sure why not" I replied, giving him a smile.

"Awesome, I'll go get my car keys" He said, then dashed inside.

He was back quickly, closing the door behind him.

We all go in the car, Jake was driving, Emmett in the passenger seat and me in the back. It made sense, I was smaller than both of them and Emmett sitting in the back of this car probably would have been a bit of a squeeze for him considering the size of him.

"So where too?" Jake asked as he started the car.

It was a nice car, nothing special or fancy but nice. Don't ask me what type of car it is, I have no idea. I no nothing about cars, I just know that they generally have 4 wheels, seats, an engine and a steering wheel. In my books, that's all that really matters. Oh and the breaks and accelerator.

"Don't know. We were only going to look around" I shrugged "What's good around here?" I asked

"We could go do to the shopping centre if you want. It's only about 15minutes away" He suggested

"Yeah sure what ever, I'm not fazed"

He reversed out of his drive way and then headed down our street. I put my head against the window and gazed out at the houses and trees that flew by.

_**FLASHBACK**_  
_"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to start a conversation._

_He raised his hand and held up the cigarette "Having a smoke" He said matter-of-factly._

_I nodded my head and looked down at the grass beneath my balcony, wondering why he was such a god damn smart ass._

_"You know, it's rude to stare" I said, not beating around the bush_

_"Excuse me?" Edward replied, with a bit of harshness mixed into his velvety voice._

_"Don't think I haven't noticed you staring" I lifted my eyes, averting them to him._

_"I don't fucken think so" He laughed. Like I'm really that stupid that I haven't noticed._

_"Whatever Edward" I wasn't in the mood to get into an argument with him so I turned around and left. Closing the sliding door behind me and making my way out of my room and into my bathroom._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

That was the first time I had spoken to him in a while. It's what started it all.

"I think we should look at cars" I heard Emmett saying to Jake

"You want to get a new car?" I asked him

"Yeah, I told you that before we left. That's why I didn't bring my jeep" _Oh yeah!_

"Where are you going to get the money from?" I asked

"I saved up allot Bells" He shrugged "Years of pocket money and mowing lawns. It helps that I never had to buy my own car"

Our dad brought him the jeep when he got his license; all he ever had to do was pay for mechanics when needed, petrol and all the other car like stuff.

"Maybe I could get a new phone" I said

"Why do you need a new phone?" He asked

"Why not? Besides, they have different mobile numbers down here and I didn't set up international roaming. Plus, my phone is kind of old I need a new one"

"Do you have the money for a new phone?"

"I don't have much, only a few hundred. That should be enough… Right?"

"Depends on the phone you want to get Bella" Jake said

"We can look" I told them quietly as I turned my attention back to the window.

*******************

"I like this one" Emmett said thoughtfully as he circled the car "It has _Emmett_ written all over it"

"I don't see your name anywhere on this car" I said teasingly

"Sush Bells" He laughed putting his hand over my mouth

I pushed his hand away from my mouth and hit him on the arm "You're a dork!" I laughed "What sort of car is this anyway?" I asked

"It's a Holden Berlina VZ" Jake said as he practically drooled over the car

"It's just a car" I told him

"It's beautiful" Emmett sighed

I rolled my eyes at them. Though, I did have to admit it was a nice car.

"And exactly how much is this going to burn your pocket?" I asked "WAIT!" I said, putting my hands up to stop him talking "I changed my mind, I don't want to know how much it will cost"

"If you say so Bells" He laughed

"I do" I muttered

I really didn't need to know how much money he was wasting on a bit of _tin_. He needs a car, but what if he ever wanted to go back _home_ to see Rose… or something. He won't have any money; unless he has more than he is letting on.

**EPOV**

When I got home I ran up to my room, my parents watching me the whole way. I knew they were worried about me, but I just couldn't seem to open up completely to them.

I quickly got changed into some clean dry clothes and then I sat on my bed looking at the different application forms I had from colleges, I didn't know which college I wanted to go to, or if I even wanted to go. It wouldn't be as fun without Bella or Emmett; they sort of completed our group of friends. Not that we would all end up at the same college or anything but still, I guess I should say they complete me. My best friend and my girlfriend… Ex girlfriend. _God that sounds fucked up and wrong_.

I let out a frustrated sigh and threw the applications on the ground. I lay down on my bed, punching the blanket next to me _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ I thought over and over again.

"_Don't wait for me... As much as it kills me to say this, I want you to live your life. Enjoy your friends... go to college. Don't lay around miserable day after day because of me. I want you to move on; I want you to be happy"_

How could I do it? How could I be happy? Go to college? I didn't even want to leave my room for fuck sake.

"Edward?"

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked opening the door for her

She stepped around me and walked over to my bed. She didn't look like herself, she was wear baggy track pants and a faded old shirt, her hair was messy, her makeup smudged her eyes looked wet and swollen.

"I didn't want to be alone anymore. But my parents didn't understand, and I didn't want to bother Jasper and I knew you would understand" She looked up at me with sad eyes.

I sighed and went to sit next to her "It will get easier soon" I told her "Have you spoken to Rose?"

She shook her head "She won't come out of her room or answer her phone. Her parents are worried about her; Jasper said she isn't even eating"

"That's stupid, she needs to eat" I scoffed

"Are _you_ eating?" She asked

"Yes" _no, not much_

"Yeah... right" She laughed as she pushed my shoulder

"I eat more than nothing" I told her.

She smiled slightly and stood up off my bed and walked around my room. She paused in front of the few photos I had on my T.V unit.

Her hand covered her mouth as she picked up one of the photos; I knew what she was looking at. They were all photo's of me and Bella... and there was one of all of us together.

"I didn't think you would have these out" She said, turning to face me

I shrugged "Why hide them?"

"I… I don't know, I guess I just thought it would be too hard for you to look at them"

"If I don't look at them, I'm scared I'll forget" I whispered

"I guess that make sense" She sighed, putting the photo back down "It was a good night"

"It was, wasn't it" I agreed "You know what I think"

"What do you think?" She asked, smirking at me

"I think we should go get Rose out of bed and do something"

"I have tried already" She said, shaking her head

"You only called her" I stated

"Yeah but still… what difference will it make if we go over there? We will just have to sit on the other side of her door for hours"

"So? She is our friend Alice; we need to look after her too. We are all we have, the only ones who understand." _God I sound so fucken cheesy_

"Well… I…. Fine, alright, let's do it"

"That's what I like to hear" I said as I swung my arm casually over her shoulder and led her out of my room

"Can I call Jasper? He can come, can't he?"

"Of course" I said with a small smile "The more the merrier. We can't just sit around day after day and waste out life away" I think I was trying to convince myself more than her though.

******************

"Rose" Alice said while knocking on her door "It's me, Alice can you open the door please"

"No, I don't want to see anyone" Rose replied in a quiet voice

"Hey Rose its Edward" I said

"Go away"

"Aww come on Rose, you need to get out you can't lock yourself in here forever. We miss you" I said

Alice looked at me with a shocked expression on her face "What?" I asked

She laughed and shook her head, turning her attention back to Rose's door

"He wouldn't want this Rose" She said "Please come out, or at least let us in"

"You don't know what he would want" She scoffed

"She may not, but I do. He was my best friend"

"I don't want to" She growled, then there was a loud bang on the door

"I think she just threw something at the door" Alice said

"Really?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes at her "We will stay out here all day and all night Rose, we will even miss school. We won't leave until you come out" I said.

I slid down the door and made myself comfortable against it

"Sit" I said to Alice, patting the spot next to me

"This is stupid" She whispered

"Well, I refuse to lock myself in my room any longer. It's driving me insane; I have too much time to think about things, too much time to remember"

"You want to forget?" She asked

"NO!" I almost yelled "Sorry, no I don't want to forget. I just don't want to remember so much that it makes me weak. It isn't what _she_ wanted. Like with the photo's, they make me remember just enough. But If I'm alone for a long period of time it give me time to think, and the main thing I think about is _everything_ we did together, even when we were younger"

"You know, I miss judged you Edward"

I turned my head so I was facing her and cocked an eyebrow at her

"I always thought you were the school player, an ass. That's why I rarely spoke to you at school, even though you sat at our table" She sighed "I guess I was always so consumed in thinking the worse of you that I never really got to know the _real_ you"

"I think I portrayed my own image Al" I said "It's my own fault. Allot of people thought I was an ass… especially the girls I fucked around"

"Yeah, but they didn't stop chasing after you once you dropped them. They kept coming back for more. Your male, I understand why you did it"

"Understand why I did it?" I repeated

"Yeah… Why would you turn down someone who was willingly giving themselves to you" She shrugged

"Well I guess if you look at it that way" I sighed

"I guess that's why you and Bella were so perfect for each other" She said

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she was popular, gorgeous. The guys loved her. The all envied Jasper for having her. There was allot that happened behind closed doors that you never saw. She turned them all down; she only had a handful of boyfriends. I think that you two were perfect for each other because, well you were both popular, you're both gorgeous and you seem to connect, even when you hated each other I could always tell there was _something_ there. She is your opposite. You took on the offers, she declined them. And, in the end, she is the one who changed you. It's perfect, really" _HA she just called me gorgeous!_

I nodded my head "makes sense"

"She loved you" She sighed "I don't think you really knew how much she really did though"

"Why do you think that?" I asked, confused

"Remember the party Emmett had at his house" I nodded "And what happened between Jasper and Bella" I nodded again "Well, you know how he told her he loved her? But she couldn't say it back" Again, I nodded "I think that's because deep down she always had this thing for you. She had the biggest crush on you before high school and I don't think it ever completely went away. And the fact she gave you her virginity, she told me she was saving it for someone special. I never told her this, but I knew that it would be you"

"She was a virgin?" I asked _how could I not have known?_

"You didn't know?'

"No… I… No… She never told me… I thought her and Jasper... you know"

"Maybe she thought you _did_ know, and no, they didn't. Apparently you ruined it for them when they were about to"

"Maybe. I really thought they had done it" I muttered

How on earth could she not tell me? _A virgin?_ Seriously? I could have made everything so much better for her… She didn't even look like she was in pain the first time we did it. _God Edward, you're such a fuck up_

"You alright?" Alice asked, resting her hand on my knee

"Yeah… no… I don't know… I can't believe I didn't know" I told her, shaking my head _That's allot of 'knows' for one sentence_ I thought to myself, laughing on the inside.

"How were you to know if she didn't tell you?" I shrugged "Well, think of it this way, you know now, and either way she is going to remember it for the rest of her life. She didn't say you hurt her or anything, she said it was the best moment of her life. That she had never felt so much love before"

"Really? She told you that?"

"Yeah she did" She said with a smile

I returned her smile then we sat in silence for a while. I don't know how long we had been here but it felt like hours. Then the door opened and we both fell back with an oomph

"Hey Rose" Alice said, looking up at her from the ground

"You were serious, weren't you?" She smirked

"Yep we were" I laughed. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head.

Rose sighed and sat down in between Alice and I "What are we going to do then?" She asked

"Well, first off we need to get some food in you" Alice said, looking at Rose's thin flat stomach

"I'm am hungry" She laughed humorously

"Then let's go" I stood up and held my hands out to Rose and Alice who took them and pulled themselves up

"I'll call Jasper" Alice said while she pulled her phone out of her pocket

"Hey Jazz… Yeah I'm fine… Yes… Really I'm fine… will you stop asking me that… I am with Edward and Rose… Yeah they are ok I guess…. Shut up… Meet us down at the café… alright see you soon" She flipped her phone shut and smiled over and me and Rose "He was worried about me" She said

"We could tell" Rose said

"Rose?... Oh Rose… you're out of your room" Her mum said as she ran over to her

"Yeah mum" Rose said, patting her mum on the back "We are going out"

"Thank you" She mouthed to me and Alice.

**...........................**

**There we have it! Chapter three!!!! YAY**

**Let me know what you think. Even if you absolutely hated it lol**

**I won't update for a couple of days... Maybe until Monday night (Which for most of you will be Sunday night I think). Just so you all know.**

**REVIEW**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**How was everyone's weekend? Mine wasn't too eventful lol.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! :- )**

**I hope you like this one.... read on lol**

**R&R**

**.......................................**

**BPOV**

I'm not sure how it happened, but before I knew it days passed. Then they turned into weeks, it went so fast.

Emmett had brought the car, the car I thought would be expensive but I really didn't know seeing as I refused to know how much it cost him. He was happy about his purchase and drove it around everywhere; soon he knew all the streets and suburbs around us like the back of his hand. I still had no idea how to get the milk bar down the road without getting lost.

Apart from that, he had been alright with everyday life. I could still tell he missed Rose, and that he was upset about being so far away from her, though he never did try to get in contact with her.

I, on the other hand brought a new nokia E63. I would ponder day in and day out about whether or not I should send Edward a text message. I felt like if I did I would screw up everything he had built up, if he had even built anything up. Which I hoped he had, I couldn't bear the thought of him being miserable. Then, after I couldn't send the text message I debated on whether I should maybe write him a letter... Or even jump on the internet and send an email or hope he was on msn or AIM. But then I was stuck with the fact of what to write, or what I would say '_Hey Edward, how have you been since I left and moved half way around the world? Not wallowing in your bedroom I hope. By the way, I miss you so much and love you more and more each day, even though I can't hear your voice or touch you.'_ Yeah, I didn't think that would be too appropriate.

Aside from my confusion on what to do, I had made some friends. Well, I made friends with Jakes friends anyway. One of which I had become really close with over the last few days. Her name is Chelsea, around my age but a few months older. She reminds me so much of Alice. When I first met Chelsea she came _dancing _over to me and jumped into my arms, enveloping me in a hug and making us both fall to the ground. She loves shopping, just like Alice though she isn't all that interested in dressing me up like Alice was. Which I was glad about. It sort of filled that void for me, the one that was left when I left Alice, not that Chelsea would or could ever replace Alice, because trust me, it is impossible to replace her and I wouldn't dream of doing that to her anyway. I love Alice like a sister, and I love Chelsea as a friend, there's a difference.

Chelsea was pretty with her short sandy blonde hair that finished at her shoulders and her hazel eyes. She was slender, but sort of straight up and down. No real curves to her figure, guys still loved her though. She was easy to get along with. She went with the flow all the time and was so _free._

Danny was another friend I had made, he was nice and down to earth but out going at the same time. He always makes me laugh. He and Jake usually have me rolling around on the ground in hysterics.

Then we have Kara, she was gorgeous, and really nice. She had dark brown hair that flowed down to her waist, it was naturally straight... Her eyes were a forest green colour, she has an oval shaped face and she is skinny with boobs. I was jealous to say the least. She had nothing on Rose, but she was still beautiful. For some reason she seemed to really _connect_ with Emmett, he confided in her and she listened to him without judgement. She understood what he was going through, even though she hadn't been through it herself.

Jake and I had become close to, he was like a brother to me. He was always there for me when I cried, he stayed up with me until I fell asleep when I didn't want to be alone, he would sit on my bean bag in the corner of my room and read a book or magazine. Just knowing he was there made me felt more comfortable. Emmett had also warmed up to Jake once he realized he wasn't a threat to me, or him for that matter.

And now, here we are. All piled into my room laying on my bed in a big mess. I was stuck in between Jake and Danny, Chelsea had her head rested in my lap, and Emmett was lying across my bed next to Kara as we all watched without a paddle, natures calling.

"You know" I said as I shoved a chip in my mouth "I don't get this" I frowned watching the movie; it was the part where they are going down the river... with paddles. Confusing. Right?

"What don't you get?" Danny asked as he poked me in the ribs. Making me jump.

"Well" I continued, sliding closer to Jake, further away from Danny so he would stop poking me "It's called without a paddle right?" I asked, Danny nodded "Then why are they going down the river _with_ paddles? Doesn't it sort of defeat the purpose of calling the movie _without a paddle?_" I watched as Danny pursed his lips, Jake and everyone else were snickering, making me feel like an idiot... though I didn't see what was so funny about that.

"What?" I asked confused

"Nothing Bells" Danny laughed as he patted my head. _I'm not a dog_ I felt like yelling at him.

I glared at him then pushed him as hard as I could "Be nice" I hissed, trying to hold myself up so I didn't fall of the edge of the bed with him.

Sometimes, I would feel bad for being happy... It felt _wrong_ to be this happy after only a few weeks of being away from Edward, Alice, Rose and Jasper, like I was going behind their backs or something. It felt good to laugh, but every time I did I would think _your laughing and having fun without Edward or Alice..._ Then I would stop. I tried so hard not to think of it like that.

I missed them all, especially Edward. I just wanted to touch him; a photo wasn't enough for me. Just by looking at it made me think _was it real? Or all in my mind_ though the answer was right in front of me in the photo it all seemed like some distant dream... a story I made up in my mind. I have forgotten what it's like to touch him... what his hair feels like.... what his voice sounds like, and it all scares me to death that something that was so important, such a big part of me felt so lost and fake.

"You know" Emmett said as he leaned on his side to face me "Sometimes I swear you were supposed to be born blonde" He laughed

"Be nice" Kara scolded him, whacking him across the head. _Something Rose would have done_

"Yeah Emmett, be nice" I mimicked Kara, and then pocked my tongue out at Emmett. As I did this, I thought about what Rose or Alice would say, _Gee Bella, that's something Emmett would do_.

***********************************

The next morning, after another restful night's sleep, I got up out of bed and made my way over to my computer. I thought more about sending an email to Edward; it seemed the most logical way to contact him... It was basically free after all. Plus, I couldn't _not_ contact him; I had to at least try.

I drummed my fingers impatiently on my desk as I waited for my computer to start up. Soulfully looking at the photo of me and Edward at the zoo. "That was a fun day" I sighed as I picked up the photo and remember what that stupid elephant did to me, and Edward's musical laughter filling my ears.

Once my computer was all loaded up I opened my email and clicked '_new'_. Then I sat there, staring at the screen. This was going to be the hard part, what would I say? _Can_ I tell him that I miss him? And if I don't, what will he think of that?

I bit my lip as started to write

_Dear Edward,_

That's as far as I got before getting stuck again. I watched the curser blink profusely on the screen as it waited for me to type some more.

"Arrgghh" I groaned, banging my head on the keyboard "Why is this so god damn hard?" I said to myself. _Great Bella, now you're going crazy_.

After causing myself a bit of brain damage I stood up out of my seat and started pacing around the room. My hand clenched into a fist around the necklace Edward had given me, I never took it off. Once I did and I felt even more lost then I already do... Almost _naked_.

I threw my head back and stared up at the white ceiling and chewed on my lip... I don't really know what I expected to find on the roof, but it seemed to hold my gaze for quite some time.

After deciding that I shouldn't waste my time on thinking about what to write and that I should just say what I want to say I sat back down and glared at the screen as if it were my enemy.

My fingers found the keys and I started typing out all my thoughts onto the screen.

It wasn't a long email... and I think I read it about four times over before deciding that it was ok to send. When it came to clicking the _send _button I paused, the mouse sitting over the button. _Just click it Bella... Click it_

I bounced in my seat, causing my hair to fall in my face as I stared at the _send_ button. _It's just a button... PRESS IT_

I closed my eyes and held my breath as I clicked the button. _Oh shit..._ I just sent the email... _Breathe Bella_ I reminded myself when I started choking. I forgot that I was holding my breath.

_Email Sent_ I read on the screen. What if he doesn't read it? What if he hates me for sending him an email when I specifically told him he needed to move on with his life? _God... I'm such a horrible, selfish person._

**EPOV**

Alice, Rose and I ended up at a nearby cafe just down the road.

We use to come here allot... With Bella and Emmett. So, looking around and remembering the fun times we had here was almost like a knife through my heart. _Why did we come here?_

Once we spotted Jasper, who was sitting in one of the booths looking rather occupied as he gazed at one of the pictures on the wall, we went over and joined him.

"Hey Jazz" Alice beamed. It was good seeing her a little happier, free. More like herself.

"Hey you" He smirked pulling her into his arms. He looked at me as if to say _this isn't the Alice I know_. I almost felt like laughing, I knew what he was referring to. The sweats and t-shirt, I would have to agree, it's not Alice at all. And if you knew her you could defiantly tell something was wrong.

Rose and I were seated opposite them; I picked up the menu and glanced at what they had on it.

"What do you want?" I asked the girls as I skimmed through each dish.

"I want…. I want a…. a…" Alice said as she peered into her own menu while tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Make up your mind" Jasper laughed

"I want a chicken wrap with a side of chips and a coke" She said with a smile

"And you Rose?" I asked

"I'll just have a salad sandwich and a bottle of water"

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute" I told them

Jasper got up and walked with me over to the line at the counter.

"How have you been?" He asked, shuffling his feet as If he didn't know what else to say.

"Fine" I shrugged

"I know you haven't been _fine _Edward, but I'll leave it…" He trailed off.

"Thanks" I mumbled

"Thank you for getting Alice out of the house" He said

"She's the one who came over to my house. I just dragged her out the front door" I shrugged

"Still, thank you" He grinned

I gave him a slight nod then turned my attention to the lady behind the counter and gave her our order.

I sat back down at the table, next to Rose, opposite Alice and Jasper as we waited for our food to come. The cafe was filled with people talking amongst themselves, laughing and joking around. _That use to be us_

"Do you think we will hear from them?" Alice asked as she played with the sugar sashays that were in the middle of the table.

Rose's head snapped up to look at Alice "I don't know" She sighed "I hope we do…" She trailed off, her eyes glazing over slightly.

I hoped we did too. Even if it was something small I wouldn't care. I just needed to know that she made it to Australia alright, how she was going and if she was ok.

Once the food came we all dug in. Rose was practically inhaling her food. _Poor girl must have been hungry_. I wish she didn't do that to herself... I understand why she did though.

"Edward mother fucking Cullen" I heard an all too familiar voice call.

I looked up and saw Joey and Dean walking over to me "See, I told you it was him" Joey said, elbowing Dean in the ribs.

"Hey guys" I said _Please go away_ I silently begged _I'm not in the mood for your shit_

"Fuck! Dude, what the hell happened to you?" Dean asked, his forehead creasing as he frowned at me

"What?" I asked nonchalantly, as if I had no idea what he was talking about

"You look like shit" Joey laughed

"Yeah man, like you haven't slept in a week" Dean said _If only you knew _I thought.

"Shit happens" I shrugged as I took a bite of my burger. _Not something I really want to talk about_

"Where's that sexy ass girlfriend of yours?" Joey asked as he looked around our table and then the rest of the cafe.

"Gone" I said simply

"You mean you fucked her off?" He laughed "Good on ya. Who needs bitches like that anyway?"

"Ass hole" Alice muttered under her breath

"I didn't _fuck _her off Joey and she isn't a bitch. She moved, to Australia"

_I can't believe I use to be friends with this dick_.

"Why the hell did she move to Australia?" Dean asked shock evident in his voice.

"Her parents moved, so she went with them" I sighed

"Why didn't she stay?" He asked

Dean was always so much more placid then Joey. Joey could be a real fuck nut, didn't really give a shit about anyone but himself.

"Because she couldn't be that far away from her parents" I replied.

"So she didn't give a shit about you?" Joey cut in, his voice sounding slightly amused

"IT ISN'T LIKE THAT" Alice yelled at him, she stood up and slammed her hands down on the table

"WOAH Calm down pretty girl" He chuckled holding his hands in the air

"Dick head" She spat at him as she took her seat again

Jasper was glaring at Joey as he pulled Alice in tightly by his side.

"I think you should leave" I told him, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"What's up your ass man? You use to be different... you changed" He hissed

"It happens when you grow up, now fuck off"

He scoffed and walked away from our table, over to a bunch of plastic looking girls.

"Sorry about him" Dean said with a small smile "I'll catch ya 'round Edward" He said, clapping me on the back

"Yeah see ya"

"What an ass" Alice hissed under her breath "And you use to be friends with him" She scoffed

I couldn't say anything _guilty as charged_ I thought to myself.

Joey could be a good bloke, when he wanted to be. It was only when it came to woman that he really changed his attitude and became an ass hole.

Dean on the other hand didn't care so much. He was a nice guy, why he hung around with Joey is beyond me. Joey's attitude is the reason I stopped hanging around them, I caught onto too much of the bullshit that came out of his mouth and the way he acted, it sort of rubbed off on me.

**************************

I got home about two hours later. Opening the front door I heard my parents talking, I peaked around the corner into the kitchen to see a man I didn't recognize sitting at the table with my parents, there was a whole heap of folders on the kitchen bench and the guy was dressed in a suit and tie. _What the fuck?_ I thought to myself.

Needing to get a better look at who this guy was I walked around the corner and headed towards them. My mother's eyes grew wide when she saw me and she nudged my father, who looked down the second he noticed me coming. Something is weird... something is going on.

I kept my eyes on the folders and books on the bench as I walked closer. The words on the cover becoming more clear to me. When I reached the table, I frowned, looking at the folder that was staring back at me. _You have got to be shitting me_

"What's this?" I asked as I looked up at my mum "What are you doing?" I almost yelled

"We have to do it" My mother said

I looked at her dumbfounded that she could actually even do this.

I removed my eyes from the folder lying before and looked up at my parents, then to the guy who looked awfully uncomfortable while twiddling his thumbs "Why do you have to do it?" I spat

"They asked us too" My dad said

I couldn't even begin to fathom what they were saying, so I just shook my head and bolted up the stairs. _Their selling the house? Meaning someone is going to move next door... _I felt as if they were now getting replaced.

I grabbed my packet of smokes, shoving one in my mouth before I put the pack in my pocket. Then I walked outside and lit the smoke, blowing out a big blue cloud as I stared over at Bella's old room. _One more time wouldn't hurt right?_ I thought to myself.

Holding the cigarette in my mouth, my eyes squinted so I didn't get smoke in them I picked up the ladder and lay it across the two balconies.

I climbed up on the ladder, feeling wobbly like it was the first time I had done this. I made sure I kept my eyes locked on her bedroom door as I crawled my way across.

When I finally reached the other side, landing on the ground with a loud 'thud' I brushed off my jeans and tried pulling on the sliding door knowing full well that it would be locked. I managed to get a gap between the door and the wall to a point where I could see the lock slightly. I fumbled around in my pocket for a moment until I finally managed to get a hole of my keys.

I shoved one of my keys into the gap, it was only just long enough to touch the metal latch and I tried to hook the key under it hoping it would catch and lift.

After about half an hour of grunting and cracking it I finally got it to lift and unlock.

"Yes!" I whispered to myself as I opened the door.

I stepped inside, Bella's scent hitting me like a ton of bricks making me feel woozy and weak again.

I inhaled, long and hard. I didn't realize how much I missed the smell of her until now. _If only I could hold her and feel her close to me_.

I sighed and leant against the wall her bed use to be, sliding down to the ground, my knees bent and I rested my elbows on them putting my head in my hands still breathing in heavily.

I couldn't understand how my parents could sell Bella's house. Even if her parents asked them too. The house getting sold means someone will move in... And I didn't want any other neighbour apart from her.

I pushed my hair back and closed my eyes, enjoying the silence as her scent floated around me.

"EDWARD" I heard someone call. I shot up of the ground and ran over to the glass door. Rose was standing on the balcony, her face stained red.

"Everything alright?" I asked as I walked out. _This is what me and Bella use to do_

"Why are you over there?" She asked

I shrugged "I just... they are selling the house" I said quietly

"Selling it?" She asked confused "As in... someone else will live there?"

I nodded my head slowly

"Wha-....how....why.... NO!" She growled, she grabbed onto the ends of her messy hair and tugged tightly on it, screwing her face up with sadness "How can they do that?" She asked

"I don't know" I sighed "It's fucked. It's just going to make it that more real"

She looked at me sadly, and then suddenly her face brightened up with a half smile "I have an idea" She said, looking hopeful "Come over here and talk to me" She said, then disappeared inside

**............................................**

**Haha cliffy.**

**Sorry guys gotta do it! I don't have these very often.**

**I also put a link in my profile of the car Emmett 'brought' lol so check that out**

**Anyways, how did you like it?**

**Let me know ------ REVIEW :- )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :- )**

**R&R**

**..............................**

**EPOV**

I had agreed to Rosalie's 'plan' as she liked to put it. Alice and Jasper decided they were in as well... Actually, Alice jumped around squealing like a kid on Christmas day.

It had been a few weeks since we discussed it and we were going to put into action tomorrow. The time seemed to go by so fast.

Right now, I am sitting on my bed. Bored out of my brain. I had begun to sleep now, before I had trouble and would toss and turn all night but now I get a few hours in each night before I wake up covered in sweat from horrible nightmares. But I didn't mind, at least I got a bit of sleep.

I picked up the tennis ball that was sitting next to me and started throwing it at the wall opposite me, causing it to rebound back to me. I didn't really give a shit about the loud bang it made.

After getting bored with the tennis ball I peered out my window. People had moved into Bella's house, and much to my dismay it was that snotty girl I met when I decided to run down the street in the rain... I forget her name. So now, every time I want to have a smoke, I go out the back yard. I don't really want to get stuck talking to her. I already made that mistake, she is in Bella's old room, probably washing away Bella's smell with cheap perfume, and I went outside for a smoke. I had no idea anyone had moved in, she saw me and came out trying to strike up a conversation. She flirted profusely with me, battering her eye lashes and shit like that. Honestly, it was sickening.

Claire had been getting on my nerves; she always seems to be hanging off me. I'm forever yanking my arm out of her grip and turning her down and as bad as I felt, I just couldn't do it. She isn't my type and I don't look at her that way. Tanya had also taken Bella's leaving as an excuse to hang around me more; she actually sat at our table. Rose was pissed but never said anything to her which I was a bit bummed about because I wanted someone to tell her to fuck off.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow, skipping school or not. It was almost the end of the year so who gave a shit? I decided to skip on college; I couldn't bring myself to leave for high school let alone moving out completely. Rose, Alice and Jasper had also decided to skip it. Alice actually came up with some business ideas, she was now obsessed with opening her own clothing business and she wanted all our help doing so. Rose was more than happy and dived straight into it with her, researching and designing clothes, they both wanted to design their own line. I suggested buying them wholesale but they both scowled at me and said they wanted to be different. Jasper and I on the other hand were less enthusiastic about it; we were basically forced into helping them. I had no idea what exactly Jasper and I could even do seeing as it was more girly stuff then anything. So I would try and get out of it, Jasper and I had decided that we would weasel our way out slowly as to not piss Alice off.

"Edwaarrrdd" I heard Alice sing as she came into my room

"Don't you ever knock?" I scoffed

"Do I need too?" She countered

"I could have been naked"

"Oohhh" She replied, wriggling her eyebrows at me

"Get stuffed" I laughed, throwing the ball at her

She caught the ball then chucked it on the ground "Where are your bags?" She asked, confusion covering her face.

"I... umm I haven't packed yet" I admitted

"WHAT?" She yelled, her eyes wide "We are leaving in the morning, bright and early and it is now...." She looked at the time on my bedside table clock, her eyes growing wider "10pm! Edward get up off your ass and pack your stuff" She growled as she grabbed onto my hand and tried to yank me up of the bed "Damn you for being stronger than me" She huffed as she let go and crossed her arms over her chest.

I laughed at her then got up of the bed and playfully messed up her hair "It won't take me long to pack" I told her

"We are leaving for a week, I checked the weather down there and it's summer so pack warm clothes. OH! By the way, we are all crashing here tonight so we can leave on time"

I rolled my eyes at her, trust Alice to just invite herself and everyone else over without asking. I knew it would be ok, she knew it would be ok... Hence why she just did it without asking, but still it's polite to ask... Well, I think it's polite to ask anyway.

------

After packing my stuff, and watching Alice go through my bags three or four times to make sure I didn't forget anything I finally got to sit down and take a breather.

Jasper and Rose had turned up sometime during my frantic packing spree and were sitting casually on the sofa downstairs watching T.V.

I sat down on the recliner, kicking it up so I could lie down and averted my eyes to the television

"What's this shit?" I asked as I looked over to Rose and Jasper

"Some documentary on the animals in Africa" Rose shrugged. She didn't really look interested in what was on the television, though Jasper's eyes seemed to be glued to it.

"What are you guys still doing up?" Alice growled as she came down stairs, flannel pyjamas and all.

"Watching some crappy documentary" I said as I motioned to the television

She huffed and picked up the remote, turning it off then turning to glare at us "Bed, now!" She demanded

"Who died and made you boss?" Jasper laughed as he threw a pillow at her

"We have to get up early tomorrow!" She replied, throwing her hands in the air and swiftly dodging the pillow "I don't want any of you falling asleep on me"

"You do realize that we can sleep on the plan right?" I asked

"Still, we need to get up and _drive_ to the airport. I would like to make it safely and in one piece"

I rolled my eyes at her then got off the couch "I'm tired anyway" I said as I passed her and walked up the stairs.

I crawled into bed and closed my eyes, hoping sleep would come fast. Luck wasn't on my side; I was too busy thinking about tomorrow and what would happen.

-----

The next morning, I got up, showered and dressed bright and early just like Alice wanted.

I walked downstairs to see Jasper, Rose and Alice all in the kitchen eating pancakes and talking quietly between themselves.

"Morning" I said with a smile on my face "Where did everyone sleep?"

"Me and Jasper slept on the couch" Alice shrugged

"I got a mattress and slept on the floor next to the couch" Rose said as she took a sip of her coffee

I pulled out some cereal and poured myself a bowl, eating it quickly before we left.

-----

About fifteen hours later we arrived in Australia, Melbourne. I slept most of the time, the flight was surprisingly comfortable. I watched a couple of movies too.

"So, we are here now. How are we going to find out where she lives?" I asked

"We look it up in a phone book or something… Maybe call the directory?" Rose said as she and Alice dragged me and Jasper through the busy airport in Melbourne.

Alice let go of Jaspers hand and started running up to some stranger, I could barely hear her talking to the man but he looked baffled over her over excited attitude.

Once she was finished talking to the man she came back over to us holding a piece of paper "I got the number for the phone directory" She beamed "Give me your phone" She demanded.

I took out my phone and handed it to her; she took it and started walking towards an unoccupied corner of the airport.

"I'm hungry" I muttered

"Me too" Jasper whined, his stomach decided it was time to make it known by growling loudly.

"I can tell" I smirked

"Go get food" Rose ordered us before following Alice.

"Yes ma'am" Jasper said.

He spun around on his heel and headed off in the direction of a café we passed five minutes ago, I followed closely behind him.

"Nervous?" He asked

"Nah, just anxious" I chuckled.

I was anxious about seeing Bella again, happy but anxious. I just really wanted to hug her and know she was ok. The month without her seemed like a year, the days went by slow and painfully too. It was almost hard to believe that I was actually here, in Melbourne. I had never really travelled much before, at least not this far.

After getting something to eat, and Alice found out Bella's address after allot of arguing we jumped in a taxi and gave the driver the address.

During the trip down to Bella's house we took in the scenery around us and enjoyed each other's company. Much to my surprise we didn't argue.

I was too busy trying to clear the butterflies that started to swarm in my stomach.

"Alright, here you go" The driver said as we pulled up to a nice looking house.

I listened as the driver told us how much it cost, but zoned out when it actually hit me that I was sitting in front of Bella's house and she was less than a minute away from me. I felt like jumping out of the car and storming into the house.

"Come one Edward" Rose's voice brought me out of my thoughts

I climbed out of the car and followed Alice and Jasper towards the house. I could hear laughing and screaming coming from the backyard, it sounded allot like Bella.

**BPOV**

I didn't hear back from Edward. I guess he didn't get the email... maybe he hasn't check it yet... maybe he just didn't want to reply to what I had said. Either way, it hurt that I didn't hear back from him.

Jake, Danny, Kara and Chelsea decided to come over today, it was hot so we were all going to go for a swim.

My dad was at work and my mum went out with Natalie for the day so we had the house to ourselves.

"JAKE!" I screamed as he picked me up and held me over his head "If you throw me I will murder you" I threatened

He laughed and threw me to the opposite end of the pool, I sunk to the bottom and quickly kicked up off the ground.

"Oh, you are so going down" I growled

I swam over to him and jumped on his head, trying to drown him but failing miserably. My arms and legs were tangled around him as I squirmed and kicked and pounded on him

"GO DOWN YA BIG APE" I screamed

"What are you trying to do Bells?" He asked, chuckling lightly under his breath

"I'm trying to drown you" I replied, pushing all my weight down on him with another attempt to push him under the water.

"Oh..." He said "Your not trying very hard" He laughed.

I scoffed and unwrapped myself from him then swam away and jumped out of the pool.

Chelsea was sitting on the couch in the shade talking on her phone, Kara and Emmett where lying down on the grass near the back fence talking to each other and playing around. Kara was like Emmett's best friend.

Danny was laughing at me and Jake from the side of the pool.

I tried to pass him but he grabbed me "Where do you think your going?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

His hands were gripping my waist tightly "Don't you dare" I said, pointing a finger at him

"What?" He asked, grinning at me evilly

"Please don't" I whimpered, I wrapped my hands around his arms and tried to push my way out of his grip.

"Wouldn't dream of it" He said sarcastically as he pick me up bridal style "Hey Jake, look what I caught for ya" He laughed

"Chuck her here" Jake replied, holding his arms open.

"NO!" I screamed "CHELSEA HELP ME" I begged

She quickly hung up the phone and ran over to me, she tried fighting against Danny but didn't do much. I kicked my legs and gripped onto his neck tightly, Chelsea had a tight grip on his waist trying to pull him back away from the edge of the pool. _If I'm going in, he is coming with me!_

"Ready Bella?" He smirked

"No, no, no........." I got cut off because I went flying in the air "NOOOOOOO" I screamed before hitting the water.

I felt arms wrap around me quickly, and then pulling me up. Jake was laughing, Danny had fallen in the pool and was laughing, Chelsea obviously followed him in and was scowling at him and Jake.

"You guys are asses!" She growled

"Aww... Did wittle Chelsea get her hair wet?" Danny said sarcastically

Chelsea wacked him across the back of his head before climbing out of the pool.

"Wasn't that fun Bella?" Jake asked, smiling widely at me.

"No" I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest "Put me down"

He put me down, then started tickling me. His hands covering almost every ticklish spot on my body.

"NO...s-stop it....JAKE!...s-s-top that t-tickles!"

I squirmed around trying to fight him off, tears running out of my eyes because I was laughing so hard.

"What's going on here?" My head snapped up in the direction of where the voice came from

My eyes grew wide, my mouth probably hanging open.

There stood Edward and all my friends. But, Edward didn't look happy, his eyes were darting from me to Jake and back again, his face red with anger.

I looked at Jake, who was looking at my friends with a confused look on his face. Then I realized Jake had stopped tickling me, his arms were wrapped around my waist. I quickly removed them and turned my attention back to Edward, who was now walking away. _Move your legs Bella..._ I told myself.

But I couldn't... My legs were frozen, my body stiff. _MOVE! HE IS GETTING AWAY_.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath

I swan over to the edge of the pool and hopped out. I walked over to Alice, Jasper and Rose and smiled at them "Hey guys" I whispered

"Who is that?" Rose spat. I followed her gaze to see she was watching Emmett and Kara who had fallen asleep, Emmett's arm was hanging off of her waist.

"That's Kara" I told her "She is a friend of ours" I said, hoping that Rose would catch my drift and believe me.

"Looks to be more than a friend" She scoffed, her eyes turning to slits as she stared at them.

_Emmett... WAKE UP_ I yelled mentally, wishing that I could put voices in peoples heads.

"There's nothi-"

"Don't bother" She cut me off "I know what it is. I'm not blind" She said then walked away before I had a chance to say anything else.

"Bella" Alice whispered "What's going on here?" She looked up at me sadly.

"There my friends Alice" I could feel my eyes swell up with tears "It isn't what you think it is"

"Then what is it?" Jasper asked

"We were just mucking around, Jake is a really good friend of mine. He is like a brother to me"

"Then what are you doing still standing here?" Alice asked "Go get Edward"

I bit my lip and nodded my head, running in the direction that Edward went.

I ran down the end of my drive way and looked down the street. I couldn't see him, I couldn't even see Rose.

But, despite that I kept running down the road

"EDWARD" I yelled, trying to push my legs harder and faster

"SHIT!" I screamed "Shit, shit, shit" I muttered, I came to a stop at the end of my street, looking left and Right trying to find him, but he was know where to be seen. _What have I done?_

I covered my face with my hands and took a couple of deep breaths before heading back home.

People were looking at me funny on the way back; I looked down to see It was probably because I was still in my bikini.

But, I couldn't care less... I probably just lost Edward for good. I had no idea how I was going to fix this.

I rubbed my eyes that were now filled with tears then walked back to Alice and Jasper

"He is gone" I whispered

"I'll talk to him Bella" Alice said as she wrapped her arms around me "Now, introduce us to your friends" She said, putting a smile on her face

"Shouldn't you go find Rose and Edward?" I asked

She shrugged "They just need to cool down, we will see them later and explain everything to them"

I nodded my head then reluctantly pulled her and Jasper over to Chelsea, Jake and Danny.

"Guys, this is Alice my best friend and this is her boyfriend Jasper." I told them "Alice, Jasper this is Chelsea, Jake and Dean" I pointed each of them out.

"Nice to meet you" Alice said as she hugged each of them. Jasper shook their hands and hugged Chelsea then they spoke amongst themselves while I walked over to Emmett and Kara.

I aimed my foot at Emmett's side and kicked him hard.

"OUCH! FUCK!" He yelled, he rolled over and gripped his side. I glared down at him "What the fuck is your problem Bella?" He asked

I pointed towards Alice and Jasper.

His eyes grew wide, a smile on his face as he jumped up and ran over to them, swooping Alice up in his arms. Kara fumbled around, rubbing her eyes before she stood up and walked over to them.

"ALIIII" He yelled as he spun her around "I missed you so much... wait, where's Rose?" He asked, his smile growing wider.

"Ahh Em?"

"Yeah?" He spun around to face me

"She kind of saw you and Kara sleeping on the ground... Y-your arm was around Kara's waist"

"Aww. SHIT. Where did she go?"

"I don't know. Alice and Jasper said they will talk to them later"

"Them?"

"Yeah, Edward saw me and Jake mucking around and took it the wrong way... He stormed off first"

"Oh crap, Bells I'm sorry"

I needed to work out what I was going to do. Now that he was here, I wanted more than anything to hold him and kiss him... and just talk to him.

**......................................**

**People wanted them to come to Australia, so they are in Australia. **

**I know this probably not what you wanted to happen, but I needed something that would still work with what I had planned for this story.**

**How was?**

**Please review :- )**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: YAY! I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter! I knew you guys wanted Edward and Bella to see each other again.**

**I got asked about why Edward didn't check his email... You will find out in this chapter! And yes you will find out what it said... eventually. Lol.**

**R&R**

**ENJOY!!**

**..........................................................**

**EPOV**

The laughing continued to get louder as we got closer to the house; I was almost scared to go in there, afraid of what I might see.

"Aww... Did wittle Chelsea get her hair wet?" I heard a male voice say. _Chelsea? Who is Chelsea?_

I looked over at Rose, who gave me a '_what the fuck'_ look as we approached a gate.

I blocked out the rest of the talking and urged my legs to move faster. I just wanted to see Bella, that's all I cared about right now.

Alice started bouncing up and down once we got to the gate, Jasper pushed it open and we all walked in. No one saw or heard us enter, but what I saw and heard was like someone ripping my heart out, throwing it on the ground and squishing it like they would a cigarette.

Bella was in the arms of another guy... smiling and laughing.

I could feel my inside churned as I looked at the smile on her face...

"NO...s-stop it....JAKE!...s-s-top that t-tickles!" She screamed

She was squirming around in his arms while his hands tickled every inch of her body.

My blood boiled and I felt like jumping in there and tearing the fuckers head off.

How could she do this? Move on so fast? I thought _we_ had something special. I never in a million years thought she would move on this fast. And now, here she is... tied up in another guys arms, the arms that should be _mine_.

"What's going on here?" I snapped

Bella gasped and turned her head towards us, her eyes growing wide when she saw me.

I'm sure I looked red and my eyes were probably dark.

My eyes bounced from Bella to, who I assumed is Jake. She looked... nervous, while he looked confused and dumbfounded. _So, he didn't know about us?_ I thought to myself.

Honestly, it didn't shock me. Why would she talk about her _old_ friends when she has _new_ friends? Or... why would she talk about her _ex_ boyfriend to her _new_ boyfriend.

_Take my sloppy seconds fuck head_ I thought to myself.

I watched as she turned to face the guy... John or whatever his name was. She pulled his arms from around her waist. I scoffed watching her do it. _Don't do it on my part_ I thought.

I turned around without another word and walked away.... away from her house... away from _her_.

The taxi was gone, and I didn't know the number to call a taxi so I started to walk down the street.

I couldn't believe I travelled all this way, and here she is, wrapped up in some other guys arms looking like she was having the time of her life. I couldn't even remember seeing her that happy with me.

"Edward! Wait up" I spun around to see Rose running down the street after me.

Her face was red and she had tears streaming down her cheeks "Let's get out of here" She grabbed onto my arm and started pulling me down the street at a faster pace.

"What happened?" I asked

"Emmett was lying on the ground, his arm around some other girl" She scoffed "I feel so god damn stupid" She said.

"Yeah well.. We can be stupid together" I replied, laughing bitterly.

There was nothing amusing about this, it was all fucked up. We should have just stayed at home, at least that way we were partly happy... or getting there. This has just torn new holes in us, burning us inside out.

"EDWARD" I heard Bella yell

I grabbed onto Rose's arm and pulled her faster around another corner, we were almost running "Come on" I said

"Why don't you talk to her?" She asked

"I don't have anything to say to her, and I don't need her to tell me to my face that she has found someone else"

"This was a stupid idea" Rose cried "How could they do that to us?" She pulled her arm out of my grip and fell to the ground "I wasted all that money to find out he was with someone else... Edward, how could he do that to me? I thought he loved me"

I looked up to make sure Bella wasn't anywhere near us, that we were out of view from her.

When I was sure she wasn't I knelt down next to Rose

"Let's go home, forget about what happened here and get on with our lives" I said

She looked up at me, blinking slowly.

She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and nodded quickly.

"What about Alice and Jasper?" She asked, sniffling lightly

"Let them have their fun" I shrugged "We can't drag them away, and I don't really want to go back there and face her" _I would be happy to just crawl into a box and die_ I added mentally.

I pulled her up off the ground and started to walk again. I had no idea where I was going, or if the path we were on would even lead us to a shop... We just needed anything really, I just wanted to go home.

We walked for what felt like hours when we finally came across a shopping centre. I'm guessing we took a million wrong turns, I was pretty sure we even walked around in a circle a couple of times.

"I'm hungry" I muttered

"Me too" Rose sighed "Let's get something to eat" she suggested.

I nodded my head and started walking around, trying to find a take away store when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, not bothering the check the caller I.D I already knew it was Alice.

"Where are you?" Alice asked

"Don't know" I sighed "Some shopping centre"

I looked at Rose and pointed over to the fish and chip shop we had stopped in front of and motioned for her to go get food for us.

"Oh Ok... I need to talk to, well Bella needs to talk to you. Can we come pick you up?"

"I don't want to talk to her Alice, I have nothing to say and I don't give a shit about what she has to tell me. Tell her I already know about her and that guy she was with, she doesn't need to explain anything to me"

Truth was, I did give a shit. And I wanted more than ever to put that dick head in his spot and tell him where to go, and then tell Bella she belonged with me. But I couldn't, if she was happy, I would let her be happy... It would be way to selfish to keep her from being happy, after all, we do live miles apart from each other.

"Trust me Edward, you _need_ to talk to her. Just tell has what shops are around you and we will come pick you guys up... _PLEASE_" She begged

"Alice, I can't" I whispered, rubbing my eyes.

"You can and you will" She growled "Now tell me what shops are around you"

I sighed and contemplated on hanging up on her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Fine" I huffed "There's a Coles... ummm Flakey Jakes.... Charcoal chicken... Wendy's...."

"Ok, I'll tell them. You can't of gotten too far" She laughed

"I'm not making any promises that I'll talk to her Alice" I said just before she hung up on me.

I walked over to where Rose was sitting at one of the tables and took a potato cake out of the bag "There coming to get us" I told her before taking a bite "Mmm these are good potato cakes"

"Emmett isn't coming... is he?" She asked

I shrugged "Don't know, I just know that I _have_ to talk to Bella as Alice put it" I rolled my eyes

It sort of made me wonder why I needed to talk to her. I already knew she had moved on, so why did she need to tell me to my face? Alice knew it would upset me, and I don't think I would handle it very well.

Rose sighed as she continued to eat the potato cake, staring at the spots that decorated the table.

I pulled my phone back out of my pocket when it started vibrating again.

"Alice" I said, trying to sound a bit happy...

"I think we are at the same shopping centre you are at, come outside"

"Come one Rose" I said as I stood up and headed for the doors.

We walked outside and stood next to the road

"Alright, we are outside" I sighed

"I can't see yo- wait! I see you... Over there Emmett"

"Bye Alice" I said, then flipped my phone shut

"Emmett is here too" I said, turning to face Rose.

"Great" She mumbled "I'm just going to go ins-"

"No, you will stay with me. We can get through this" I said, grabbing hold of her arm.

She sighed and stood next to me, staring at the ground.

I watched as a silver car drove past, Alice was sitting in the back looking at us as Emmett parked the car.

Emmett, Alice, Jasper, two other girls I didn't no... Bella's new boyfriend and another guy and then Bella all got out of the car. How they all fit in there is beyond me.

I watched Bella and she watched me, her eyes filled with emotions I couldn't quiet place and Emmett was looking at Rose with sad eyes.

The guy that Bella was with walked next to Bella, and again I felt my blood boil. I watched as he said something to her, she nodded her head, her eyes remaining on me.

"Alright" Alice said, putting her hands on her hips "You" She continued, grabbing Bella and pulling her forward "And you" She grabbed onto me "Go over there and talk" She pointed to a patch of grass across the car park.

"No" I said stubbornly

"Go Edward" Alice growled

I looked over at Rose who looked like she was begging me not to leave her alone with them "I'll be back" I told her as I roughly tore my hand out of Alice's grip and stormed over to the other side of the car park. I didn't know if Bella was following or not, and I didn't look back to find out.

When I came to a stop, I still didn't turn around. I focused my eyes on the trees in front of me, running my hand through my hair and sighing loudly.

"Edward" I heard Bella whisper

The sound of her voice floating into my ears, sending shivers down my spine. I missed hearing her voice.

I turned around slowly, forcing my eyes to look down at the ground. I didn't know how string I would be if I looked at her.

"Please look at me" She whispered

"Why?" I scoffed

"Please" She begged

I sighed and dragged my eyes up to her beautiful face. The face I won't be able to look at anymore...

Her eye brows were furrowed, a slight crease formed between them, her eyes we watering and her chin was quivering. Looking at her made my stomach twist into a know, I almost felt like I was going to vomit as the sight of the pain she was showing. _Be strong Edward_

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice bland

She bit her lip as she looked at me, a few tears slipping from her eyes, her hands where knotted together, wringing them tightly. She took a step towards me, causing me to take a step back.

The silence was irritating.

The tension thick in the air, I felt like I would chock at any moment from the lumps that were in my throat.

"Well?" I growled, she flinched back from the tone in my voice and took in a deep shaky breath.

"I'm sorry" She whispered

"Sorry?" I laughed "Sorry for what Bella? That you moved on so fast? That you act as if I meant nothing to you?"

She closed her eyes tight, shaking her head rapidly.

"No" She replied "You have it all wrong"

"Then explain it to me" I scoffed "Because that's what it looked like from where I was standing"

"Jake is my friend" She said, opening her eyes "He is one of m best friends Edward, not my boyfriend"

"Don't fucken bullshit me Bella, I'm not in the mood"

"I'm not lying" She replied, exasperated "He. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend. Edward, you have to believe that! I would never do that to you"

I could feel my facial expression softening as her words sunk in. _Not her boyfriend?_

"God" I mumbled, pinching the bridge of my nose and sealing my eyes shut.

_If only you stuck around rather than making assumptions_

"I missed you" She sobbed

I shook my head, still trying to process everything.

"Please" She whispered, her breathing growing more rapid.

"I missed you too" I sighed, I reached out and grabbed into her shoulder, pulling her slower to me, so she was leaning against my chest, my arms wrapped out her shoulders, her arms around my waist. I pressed my lips to the top of her head, letting them linger there and the sweet scent of strawberries to consume my senses, my eyes closed tightly. I could feel her body shake against mine.

"I missed you so, so much Edward" She cried "I never stopped thinking about you. Not once"

"Me too sweetheart" I whispered against her hair.

She felt so good in my arms, and holding her there made me feel whole again. My heart wasn't in pain, my body wasn't weak. She was here, I was holding her. And I never wanted to let her go again.

**BPOV**

I sat around with Alice and Jasper, barely listening to the conversation they were having with the others. My mind was fixated on Edward, the look I saw on his face, all the pain that I had caused.

It brought up the emotions I forced aside so I could live my life somewhat happy. Now they haunt me again.

I wanted so bad just to run after him, find him and tell him I loved and missed him. Then run my fingers through his messy hair, trail his perfectly chiselled jaw bone, stare into his gorgeous emerald green eyes... feel his skin against mine.

"Did you hear me Bella?" I heard Alice ask

"Huh?"

She sighed and walked over to me, pushing Chelsea to the side and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Everything will be alright" She told me

"No it won't" I replied. It wouldn't be alright, I destroyed everything.

"It will" She whispered "Trust me"

"You didn't see the look on his face Ali, he hates me"

"He doesn't hate you" She sighed

"He didn't even reply to my email" I scoffed

"Email?" She asked

"Yeah" I sniffed "I sent him an email two days ago"

"He hasn't said anything to me about an email. He broke down Bells, he probably hasn't even read it. He became mute, didn't want to talk to anyone, he just in his room all day and night, didn't sleep or anything"

I looked at her sceptically._ Didn't read it?_

Hearing her tell me that, how he has been since I left tore my heart up even more, making it ache for him.

"I need to talk to him" I told her.

I needed to tell him how I felt. He needed to know that my feelings never changed.

"I will call him, and we will find him. You can talk to him" She said, pulling away from me and pulling out her phone "He loves you, Bella, you need to stop worrying"

I nodded my head as she dialled his number. I wouldn't stop worrying, I couldn't.

"Where are you?" Alice asked

"Oh Ok... I need to talk to; well Bella needs to talk to you. Can we come pick you up?"

I bit my lip anxiously, trying hard not to rip the phone out of her hands and tell him I loved him, that he took it the wrong way.

"Trust me Edward; you _need_ to talk to her. Just tell has what shops are around you and we will come pick you guys up... _PLEASE_" Alice said, she grabbed onto my hand, giving it a tight squeeze

"You can and you will" She growled "Now tell me what shops are around you"

"Ok, I'll tell them. You can't have gotten too far"

Then she hung up the phone "They are near Coles?" She told me

"That's down the road" Emmett said as he got up and grabbed his keys "Let's go" He said

He was as anxious as me, devastated that Rose had seen him with Kara. Kara felt bad too. Rose needed to know that they were only friends, just like Edward needed to know that me and Jake were only friends.

We all piled into Emmett's car, I was in the front with Chelsea on my lap, Jasper had Alice on his knee and Danny had a seat to himself and Kara sat in Jakes lap, while Emmett drove.

I could feel the butterflies as they started fluttering around as we headed down the road.

Emmett pulled into the shopping centre and Alice pulled out her phone again.

"I think we are at the same shopping centre you are at, come outside"

My eyes scanned the car park and each door of the shopping centre as I frantically looked for any sign of Edward.

"I can't see yo- wait! I see you... Over there Emmett"

My eyes followed the direction Alice was pointing in, and my heart started skipping every second beat as I looked at Edward.

Once we were parked we all climbed out of the car and made out way over to everyone. I kept my eyes locked on Edward; I wouldn't be able to remove my gaze even if I wanted to. I only had pictures to look at for so long, and now here he is, in person.

"Everything will be alright Bells" Jake whispered to me.

I nodded my head, still not moving my eyes from Edward.

"Alright" Alice said, putting her hands on her hips "You" She continued, grabbing me and pulling me forward "And you" She grabbed onto Edward; _I wish that was me holding onto his arm_ "Go over there and talk" She pointed to a patch of grass across the car park.

"No" Edward said stubbornly

"Go Edward" Alice growled

He looked over at Rose, who was staring at him with watery eyes "I'll be back" He said, and then made his way across the car park, not bothering to see if I was coming.

I sighed and followed after him. _This is going to be hard_

He stopped abruptly and I watched as he ran his fingers through his messy hair

"Edward" I whispered, I was trying hard not to let my voice break.

He turned around, his eyes focused on the ground

"Please look at me" She I begged

"Why?" He scoffed

"Please"

He sighed, bringing his eyes up to my face, they were dark and sad.

I furrowed my brows as I watched the emotions cross his face... torture... sadness... love... lust...

I wanted to take it away, all of it. So he didn't need to worry about anything, so he wouldn't be sad. I _needed_ to see him smile; I _needed _to see his eyes sparkle and glow.

"What do you want?" He asked

My eyes started to water up, the tears spilling over the brim of my eyes. I anxiously twisted my hands together then took a step towards him, making him take one back.

"Well?" He growled, causing me to flinch back.

I took in a deep shaky breath.

_You can do it Bella. You love him._

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"Sorry?" He laughed "Sorry for what Bella? That you moved on so fast? That you act as if I meant nothing to you?"

His words stung, though I knew what impression he would have gotten from what he saw, it still hurt to hear him say it.

I could never.... ever date Jake. Not in a million years. It would be like dating my brother. I cringed at that thought.

"No" I replied "You have it all wrong" I held back the urge to scream and yell at him, that I loved him and that I would never love anyone the way I love him, that no one could or would ever replace him. That he held my heart and had my soul and I didn't want them back, he could keep them forever.

"Then explain it to me" He scoffed "Because that's what it looked like from where I was standing"

"Jake is my friend" I said, opening my eyes that I didn't realize I had even closed "He is one of m best friends Edward, not my boyfriend"

"Don't fucken bullshit me Bella; I'm not in the mood"

"I'm not lying" I replied, exasperated "He. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend. Edward, you have to believe that! I would never do that to you" I told him, stressing each word.

"God" He mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes.

I watched his facial expression change again; this time shock and recognition crossed his face

"I missed you" I said

He shook his head, he wasn't looking at me anymore _God... he is going to tell me to go away._

"Please" I whispered, I could feel my heart breaking all over again at the thought of him walking away from me without so much as another word.

"I missed you too" He sighed, he grabbed onto my shoulder and crushed me against his chest, I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist as he wrapped his around my neck, I could feel his lips lingering on top of my head.

My body shook as sobs escaped my lips. My tears of sadness turning to tears of joy.

What once was fake... a dream became real again as I inhaled his scent.

I could feel his body pressed against mine, each indent his muscles caused.

I felt safe again... My heart became one and mended itself. _I'm home_

"I missed you so, so much Edward" I cried "I never stopped thinking about you. Not once" I said between sobs

"Me too sweetheart" He whispered.

Every emotion consumed my body as I let them all out... the happiness... the sadness... the dark times I had while we were apart.

I tried hard not to think about the fact that soon he would leave and I would feel empty again. I focused on the fact he was here now, and I would enjoy every moment of it. Every second with him would be precious. If I had too I wouldn't sleep, I would stay awake every night.

**..................................**

**There it is. **

**Let me know what you thought : - ) I hope you liked it... I did.**

**REVIEW 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I didn't update for a couple of days.**

**I hope everyone had a good weekend :- )**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**R&R**

**.................................................**

**BPOV**

_2 Days Later_

It has been a couple of days since Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rose showed up. It was a little weird having them here after being apart for a month, I think that was only due to the fact that I, along with everyone else, new that they would have to leave soon and the heartbreak would start all over again.

Emmett and Rose had a talk about him and Kara and what was going on, she felt stupid for jumping to conclusions and understands their relationship. She and Kara are getting along great, but I think that is mostly due to the fact that in most ways they are so much alike.

Edward hasn't really warmed up to Jake; he is still a bit iffy when he is around. I guess that's males for you though.

Alice, like always is getting along with everyone. She has even tried to drag me off shopping a couple of times, I refused to go, and because she doesn't know her way around Melbourne she can't just drag me like she usually would.

My parents were shocked when they found out Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rose were here. I could almost feel the hatred my friends felt towards them, though I don't think they really noticed it.

I had to fight with my parents for them to let Edward and I share the same bed, I of course won much to their despite. I couldn't really care less, I had a week to spend with them and I didn't want to waste a moment of it.

"What are we going to do today?" Rose asked as she flopped herself down on my bed, Emmett following behind her.

"I don't know" I shrugged "What do you want to do?"

"I have an idea" Alice sang as she entered the room "Let's go to Queensland" She said with a smile on her face.

"That's ages away Ali" I laughed

"So?" She asked "Let's get a plane there and stay for a couple of days, have some fun while we are here, we may as well make the most of our time together"

I cringed when she mentioned our limited time. It was something I was trying very hard not to think about.

"I don't have enough money to go" I told her

"I'll pay for you" Edward said, he was sitting next to me, his hand gently rubbing around my knee.

I looked over at him and shook my head "That's too much"

"Don't worry about it" He replied softly "I just want to spend time with you and have fun like Alice, plus I have never been to Queensland before. Please do this for me" He pouted

I sighed and closed my eyes, how could I say no to that.

"Fine"

"So we're going?" Emmett asked

"I guess" I shrugged

"WOO Movie world here I come!" He yelled

"Shut up Emmett" I laughed "I suppose we need to check fight times and book our tickets"

"Already on it" Alice said, I looked over at her to see her sitting at my computer already searching available flights and accommodation.

"Nothing to expensive" I told her

"I won't tell you the prices" She replied.

I rolled my eyes at her and leant into Edward's side, resting my head on his shoulder.

Jake, Danny, Kara and Chelsea had all left and given me time to spend with Edward and everyone. They all knew how much I missed them.

"There is a flight available tonight at 5:30" I heard Alice say

"What time is it now?" Jasper asked

"Its 11:00am so we can pack and have lunch then leave; we need to check in an hour before the flight so we need to leave a bit earlier" She said "Should I book them?" She asked, looking at Emmett and me.

I looked up at Edward who didn't look like he knew what we were talking about. He seemed to be too consumed with the strand of my hair that he was playing with.

"Edward?" I asked

"Mmm"

"Should she?" I laughed

"Should she what?" He asked, looking at me then up at Alice

"Book the flight; it leaves at 5:30"

He shrugged "Yeah sounds good to me"

I smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around me tightly, his chin resting on the top of my head. I took his hand in mine and started playing with his fingers, the noise of everyone chatting fading into the background. I missed how this felt, laying in his arms and how we just seem to fit so perfectly together.

"Why don't we stay here" I heard Alice say "It's called the Copacabana apartments, it's in Surfer's paradise"

"What does it include?" Rose asked. I was just going to stay out of this one; I knew my input wouldn't be appreciated.

"Umm... A swimming pool, spa and sauna, OHHH tropical gardens and waterfalls how romantic!"

"Alice, focus"

"Sorry" She mumbled, I laughed quietly to myself at how distracted she can get "The apartments have private balconies, separate lounge and dining areas, a laundry.... Cable T.V"

"I think they sound nice" Jasper said

"Maybe we could each get our own room, you know me and Jazz, Em and Rose, Bella and Edward I think we could have times by ourselves at night then spend the days together"

"Sounds good to me" Edward said

"Me too" I mumbled, I would put up with anything if I could spend time alone with Edward.

"How many nights?"

"Well you guys are here for another five days so why don't we stay two nights there then we will still have another two nights before you leave" Emmett suggested

"You might wanna check if they have three rooms available first" I said.

"Ok, give me a sec" Alice muttered, I listened to her fingers fly over the keys "Alright they only have two one bedrooms upstairs and one downstairs, otherwise there is a two bedroom"

"Em and I will take the downstairs; we don't really need a balcony" Rose giggled

"Enough! We don't need to know why you don't _need_ a balcony" Edward laughed

"All booked" Alice said as she stood up, brushing the imaginary dirt off her skirt "Let's get packing" She giggled, then ran off to pack her stuff.

**EPOV**

It made me feel weird and awkward being in the same room as Jake. I knew he and Bella were just friends but I couldn't help but feel irritated by the fact that once I leave she will be hanging out with him all the time. Plus, he looked at her as if she was the light of his life.

I am sitting on Bella's bed leaning against the head board; we weren't talking, just sitting there. I ran my fingers through her hair watching as the smile on her face grew.

She had this glow, a glow of beauty that seemed to surround her. Sometimes I found it hard to take my eyes away from her. I was dreading leaving, now that I had her back I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here forever and not move an inch. If it were possible I would mould myself with her or something, anything. I wouldn't care if they sewed me too her as long as I didn't need to leave her side. The thought of moving here had crossed my mind but I couldn't bring myself to leave my parents, just like Bella. There the people that gave me life, and having them so far away and not be able to see them made my stomach churn, but then the thought of staying here with Bella looked pretty darn fucking good. But I didn't know if I could really move to Australia... My home is in America.

"What are we going to do today?" Rose asked interrupting my thoughts

"I don't know" Belle shrugged "What do you want to do?"

"I have an idea" Alice sang as she entered the room "Let's go to Queensland" She said

"That's ages away Ali" Bella laughed, I loved hearing her laugh.

"So?" She asked "Let's get a plane there and stay for a couple of days, have some fun while we are here, we may as well make the most of our time together"

She had a good point, it would be fun. Plus we have never been to Queensland before. Well we have never been to Australia before now either. I wanted to go on the rides.

"I don't have enough money to go" I heard Bella say.

"I'll pay for you" I said, there was no way she was paying for herself anyway, even if she did have the money.

She looked up at me, her eyes wide, she shook her head. "That's too much"

"Don't worry about it" I replied softly "I just want to spend time with you and have fun like Alice, plus I have never been to Queensland before. Please do this for me" I pouted, hoping that it would resolve any other excuses.

"Fine" She huffed

"So we're going?" Emmett asked, sounding a little excited

"I guess" Bella shrugged

"WOO Movie world here I come!" He yelled

"Shut up Emmett" Bella laughed "I suppose we need to check fight times and book our tickets"

"Already on it" Alice said

"Nothing to expensive" Bella warned

"I won't tell you the prices" She replied, I could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

Bella leant into me, putting her head on my shoulder.

"There is a flight available tonight at 5:30" Alice said.

"What time is it now?" Jasper asked

I picked up a stray hair on Bella's back and started twisting and twirling it in between my fingers.

"Edward?" Bella asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"Mmm" I replied, still partially listening as I watched the light shine on her hair

"Should she?" She laughed

"Should she what?" I asked, looking over at Alice then back to Bella. _I should be listening_

"Book the flight; it leaves at 5:30"

_Is that all?_ I shrugged "Yeah sounds good to me"

She smiled up at me while I tightened my grip around her waist; I put my chin on top of her head. She took my hand in hers and started fiddling with my fingers. I focused on her touch and how careful she was, how gentle and how soft her skin was. _God you sound like a fucken girl_

"Why don't we stay here" I heard Alice say "It's called the Copacabana apartments, it's in Surfer's paradise"

"What does it include?" Rose asked.

"Umm... A swimming pool, spa and sauna, OHHH tropical gardens and waterfalls how romantic!" Alice trailed off. It did sound romantic; somewhere I would like to go with Bella. Have dinner in the tropical garden by the waterfall. I can see it now, sitting under the stars, soft music playing in the background, Bella's smile as we laughed while sipping on champagne. I don't like champagne, but I could make an exception.

"Alice, focus"

"Sorry" She mumbled, I heard Bella laugh softly to herself "The apartments have private balconies, separate lounge and dining areas, a laundry.... Cable T.V"

"I think they sound nice" Jasper said

"Maybe we could each get our own room, you know me and Jazz, Em and Rose, Bella and Edward I think we could have times by ourselves at night then spend the days together"

"Sounds good to me" I said

"Me too" Bella mumbled.

"How many nights?"

"Well you guys are here for another five days so why don't we stay two nights there then we will still have another two nights before you leave" Emmett suggested

"You might wanna check if they have three rooms available first" Bella said.

"Ok, give me a sec" Alice muttered, I listened to her fingers fly over the keys "Alright they only have two one bedrooms upstairs and one downstairs, otherwise there is a two bedroom"

"Em and I will take the downstairs; we don't really need a balcony" Rose giggled

"Enough! We don't need to know why you don't _need_ a balcony" I laughed

"All booked" Alice said as she stood up, brushing the imaginary dirt off her skirt "Let's get packing" She giggled, then ran off to pack her stuff.

**....................................................**

**That was just a filler chapter, I know not much happened but they are going to QUEENSLAND! :- )**

**Any who, let me know what you thought.**

**xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

"Well, here we are" I sighed, looking up at the building in front of me. Edwards arm was swung casually around my shoulders.

"OH MY GOD this is going to be soo much fun" Alice squealed, jumping up and down. Her eyes were wide with excitement. Jasper was trying to get her to stand still; people were starting to look at her like she was on drugs or something.

"Let's go check in, I'm tired" Edward yawned, he pulled me forward towards the doors.

"I want to go to sea world and movie world and….."

I drained Emmett out; he had been going on and on about all the places he wanted to go it was getting old.

Everyone checked in and we all said goodnight then went our own separate ways to our rooms.

I opened the door and stepped into the room, it reminded me of a mini home just all cramped up. I liked it.

"This is nice" I heard Edward say from behind me.

I spun around on my heal and gave him a small smile before placing my bag in the corner of the room.

"It is nice" I agreed as I walked towards the sliding door that led out to the balcony.

I walked out and took in a deep breath of fresh air, the view was spectacular. It overlooked the beach; there were still people down there, little kids playing in the sand. The sun was setting; the glow coming off the water was amazing.

"Beautiful" I heard Edward say.

"It is" I agreed. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. I leant my head against his as we watched the sunset.

He twisted his head so his lips were pressed up against my neck, I sighed and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of having him so close to me.

"Finally alone" He murmured against my neck, I smiled and turned around so I could face him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He looked at me, his eyes sparkling and that crooked smile on his face.

"You have no idea how much I missed you" I whispered

His hand found my cheek, his thumb gently running up and down around my temple

"I missed you too" He pressed his lips back against mine, his nose gently pressed against my cheek.

I bent my elbows on his shoulders, my hands finding their way into his hair as I pulled myself closer to him so I bodies were practically moulded together. His tongue swept across my lowing lip I parted my lips slightly letting his breath flow into my mouth.

I could feel my arms and legs growing weak against him, my head light, like I was floating on clouds.

"We should get some sleep" I murmured against his lips.

He sighed and reluctantly pulled away from me, pressing his lips against my forehead "Alright" He whispered

He took my hand and led me into the bedroom; I jumped in the shower, quickly cleaning myself before getting changed into my silk pyjamas and jumping into bed next to Edward. His arms snaked around my waist; I scooted back into him so my back was pressed firmly against his chest.

"Good night" I whispered

"I love you" He replied.

I smiled to myself putting my hand on his, which was resting on my stomach "I love you too" I replied before closing my eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

------

"Bella, Sweetheart we have to get up"

"Mmmm" I moaned, rolling over onto my stomach "Five more minutes"

"Come on darling, Alice will kill us if we are late" Edward chuckled.

I sighed and rolled over, blinking fast as my eyes adjusted to the bright light flowing through the curtains "What time is it?" I asked, I looked over to Edward who was kneeling beside me holding a cup of coffee.

"It's eight thirty" He told me as he handed me the cup

"Thanks" I sighed. I put the cup to my lips taking a slow sip. The warm liquid warming me up.

"It's too early" I whined

"Emmett and Alice want to go to some of the theme parks today. Something about our tight schedule, not enough time to fit everything in"

"Do you know which ones we are going to today?" I asked as I took a sip of coffee from the mug.

"Movie world and dream world, she said we might go to wet'n'wild water world if we have enough time. After that she wants to go out for dinner"

"Dinner where?"

"Some fancy restaurant on the water called Dundee's" He shrugged

I sighed and climbed out of bed, today was going to be a long day

"I'm just going to have a shower" Edward said I smiled at him and put my coffee down.

Edward pulled out a towel and disappeared into the bathroom. I lazily made my way to my suit case and pulled out some clothes and bathers, I would need them seeing as we will be going in the water. I pulled on a pleated black mini skirt and a light blue cami then matched them with my black thongs. It was an outfit I would be able to slip in and out of easily.

I figured we would just come back to the hotel before going out to dinner so I laid my dress out on the bed so I could quickly change after showering once we got back.

I quickly ran a brush through my hair then tied it back into a pony tail and only applied a small amount of makeup, it was only going to get washed off anyway.

"Edward are you ready?" I called

"Yeah coming" He replied.

A couple of minutes he came out of the bathroom wearing black board shorts and a black short sleeved shirt." Let's go" He said with a smile.

----

"Rosie take a photo of me and tweety" Emmett yelled as he ran up to the person in the tweety bird costume who was more than happy to let Emmett put his arm around his or her shoulder. I laughed at how excited he was. And all because of a yellow bird.

"Now everyone come in and get a photo taken" He said once Rose had taken his photo.

"Excuse me" I said to a lady who was walking past with her children "Do you mind taking a photo of me and my friends?" I asked

"Sure" She replied, offering me a friendly smile

"Thank you" I said, handing the camera over to her. I ran over to where everyone was posing with tweety and jumped in with them, smiling at the camera.

"Say cheese" She said

"CHEESE" We all sang together.

She snapped the photo then handed the camera back to me

"Thank you" I said again

"No worries, you guys have fun" She laughed before walking away.

"I wanna go on the superman ride!" Alice said

"Isn't that a roller coaster?" I asked

"Yep" Jasper laughed, he knew I was terrified of heights. I could hardly crawl across a ladder let alone go on a roller coast that went upside down and 50feet in the air or however high this thing goes.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest and moved a stay hair that had fallen out of my pony tail behind my ear.

"I don't like roller coasters" I admitted

He chuckled softly and leant down to my level so he could look at me properly

"I won't let anything happen to you" He whispered before giving me a chaste kiss.

"Come on love birds" Rose laughed

Edward grabbed onto my hand and pulled me towards our friends who were making their way over to the superman ride. I could feel the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach with every inch we got closer, my palms were sweaty and I felt like I was about to hyperventilate.

"You will be ok" Edward said calmly "We only live once, may as well make the most of it" He laughed

He had a good point, once I doe, that's it. No more living or experiencing. The thought made me relax a little bit.

Ten minutes of walking later and we were finally at the ride. The line wasn't that long and I knew that once it came back we would be the next to get on, I tried to regulate my breathing that seemed to have hitched again. Edward was rubbing soothing circles on my back and hugging me close to his side.

"I think I'm going to be sick" I muttered after I was seated on the ride, the bar across my waist. I was holding onto Edward hands so tightly I'm sure I cut of the blood circulation to his fingers.

"Ready?" He asked me, squeezing my hand.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out but a squeak, so I just nodded my head. Though I wasn't really ready, I wanted to jump off and run away. _Life experience_ I kept chanting over and over in my head.

I looked behind me to see Alice bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands, Jasper was laughing at her. In front of us Emmett was yelling and throwing his hands in the air telling them to hurry up and get the ride going, Rose had her head thrown back in a fit of giggles.

The ride jolted forward causing me to jump in my seat. My hands automatically grabbed onto the metal bar in front of me. I could feel my whole body shaking as we went up a hill, as we reached the top I quickly shut my eyes. I couldn't look down, and if I looked straight ahead it would be a dead giveaway of how high up we are. All the screaming and yelling around me vanished so I couldn't hear anything, I could however feel Edwards light touch on my knee, I knew he was trying to calm me down but I just couldn't find the will to open my eyes and enjoy it. _Maybe on the next loop_ I thought to myself. I could feel the air whoosh past me, my hair blowing behind me as we headed down. I held the scream that had built up in my throat and swallowed it. Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Edward were all screaming around me along with everyone else on the ride.

I managed to open my eyes once we stop going down and where heading up again. My heart was thumping in my chest, and I was sure if was beating any fast it would actually jump out.

When we got to the top again Edward took my hand in his, giving me a grin as we started heading down again, he threw our arms in the air.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOD AAARRRGGGHHH" I screamed as we went through the loops and up and down the hills. The adrenaline running through my body made me feel like I could do just about anything.

Once the ride was over and I had got out of my seat I needed to grip onto Edward's arm to stop myself from falling over. My legs felt wobbly and weak, my arms were shaking and my head was spinning.

"That was fucking awesome!" Emmett yelled causing a few glares from parents walking around with their children. he picked Rose up and spun her around in a circle, She had her hands on his shoulders and was laughing loudly. Alice was jumping up and down again as she looked at the map to see what we were going to do next.

"Let's go watch Shrek 4D" I suggested when I saw the poster.

The rest of our time was spent watching Shrek 4D, then we went and saw bugs bunny and got more photos taken and then we went on the wild west falls and the road runner roller coaster.

Next we went to Dream World.

The first think we did was we went on the giant drop. My stomach flew up and twisted and turned as the ride went down. It was another one that I kept my eyes closed for, the only thing is I could feel the gravity disappearing around us.

After that we went on the Tower of terror and then the thunder river rapid ride. We tried to go as fast as we could so we could go to wet 'n' wild world which is exactly where we are right now, at the top of the super aqua 8 racer. We all had our own mats and were waiting for the green light so we could slide down. Emmett and Edward were arguing about who was going to win.

When the light turned green I threw my mat on the slide and lay on my belly, then gave myself a big kick off. I couldn't see if I was first, last or somewhere in between.

I bet all my friends down but came in second but some little kid that was racing with us won.

"I kicked you ass" I told Edward

"That's because I let you win" He laughed

"If thinking that makes you sleep better at night, then be my guest. I still know I won fair and square" I smirked

"Sleep better at night? Psshhh I'll sleep better at night knowing I did something nice for you and let you win"

"You didn't let her win, you were too distracted in arguing with Emmett." Rose told him as she walked past, winking at me when Edward wasn't looking.

"See" I pocked my tongue out at him and walked off in the direction that our friends went in.

----

After a long day at the parks we finally got back to the hotel. We had spent a good nine hours down there, I was stuffed and we still had to go out for dinner. We had reservations at seven thirty.

I quickly showered and blow dried my hair before putting my dress on. After I was dressed I straightened my hair and did my makeup.

It didn't take very long to get to the restaurant; soon we were all seated with menus and drinks in front of us. I looked around at all my friends and Edward, smiling at how happy they all seemed, especially Emmett, it was good to see him smiling after so long.

"What are you going to have?" Edward asked

I picked up my menu and quickly scanned it "I don't know" I shrugged, everything looked so delicious.

"Why don't we share the smoked salmon and avocado stack for the entree?" He suggested

"Sounds good to me" I smiled, I placed my menu down and scooted closer to Edward who place his arm over my shoulders.

"I can't believe you beat us at the aqua race Bells" Jasper laughed

"She only won because I let her" Edward replied

I elbowed him in the ribs "You did not, I won fair and square and you know it"

"Don't be a sore loser" I scoffed

"Fine, fine you won" He held up his hands

"Good" I replied, I gave him and smile and a feather light kiss on the cheek.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waiter asked

"Yes, we are" Alice said "Jasper and I will share the Calamari Strips" She told him

"We will have the field mushrooms" Rose told him

"And we will share the smoked salmon and avocado stack" I told him, he gave us a smile and nodded his head before walking away.

"Look at this photo" Alice laughed, handing me her digital camera.

I took the camera off her and looked at the photo she had displayed on the screen. It was the first group photo taken. Emmett was making bunny ears on tweety, Jasper had his tongue stuck out next to tweeties face and Edward was making some weird demented face.

"You guys are idiots" I laughed "Us girls are the only ones who are smiling"

I flicked through the next few photos, some of me by myself, other with me and Edward, then some of Rose and Emmett, and then Alice and Jasper. Us girls by ourselves, the guys by themselves and few of us on the slides.

We laughed and looked at photos until our entrees came, we decided to place our main order while the waiter was there so we didn't have to wait too long.

Alice ordered the seafood linguine, Jasper ordered the rump steak, Rose ordered the bacon and mushroom linguine, Emmett ordered the prime rib on the bone, Edward ordered the sirloin steak and I ordered the avocado, sweet onions and feta spaghetti.

The rest of the night ran smoothly, we spoke about how Alice and Rose were going to open their own business and how they were forcing Jasper and Edward to help; though I don't see what guys can do for a female clothing boutique... especially with Alice and Rose.

We spoke about the past, and all the fun times we had. The parties and all our finny stories, basically the night was filled with smiles and laughter.

The food was extremely yum, for dessert we decided to share in couples again. Alice and Jasper had the twice baked chocolate and hazelnut soufflé, Rose and Emmett had the mango crème Broulee, and Edward and I had the vanilla cheesecake. I don't think I had ever had better cheesecake in my life. By the end of the night I was bloated, I felt like I ate as much as someone would on Christmas day.

Once we got back to the hotel we settled into our PJ's and sat out on the seats on our balcony, just me and Edward. The stars were shining brightly in the dark night sky, you could see the moon light glistening off the water on the beach and there were no noises, it was quiet.

Edward held my hand in his as we gazed up at the stars, enjoying the peace and quiet and time alone that we had to ourselves for the rest of the night.

My mind wandered to how I was going to let him go again, no matter how hard I tried to keep myself from thinking about it, I couldn't not think about it.

I came the decision that I wouldn't say _goodbye_, I wouldn't think of it as the end. And I knew if we were meant to be together, we would be one day.

**...............................................................**

**I hope this chapter was more interesting then the last lol.**

**I want to thank everyone, and I mean EVERYONE for all your wonderful reviews and comments. I'm so glad that you like it and I think that because of you guys (and practise... lol) I'm getting better at this :- ) You guys keep me motivated and I absolutely love this story and I'm so happy you guys do too!**

**By the way, there are links on my profile to the girls dresses :- )**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought about this chapter.**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

The next day we didn't do much, just went out for lunch then headed to the airport for our flight back to Melbourne.

The flight was uneventful, and so was the drive back to Bella and Emmett's house. I think the fact that we would be leaving tomorrow morning was starting to dawn on everyone.

We would go home, and not see each other again. We can't exactly keep catching flights to Australia; can you imagine how much that would cost? I can. We would be out of pocket sooner than we would like to be, and as important as seeing Bella and Emmett was to us we also needed money to _live_.

I thought that maybe we could stay in contact, perhaps sending each other letters or emails. I would have to talk to Bella about that, see what she thinks.

At the moment we were sitting outside around the pool with Jake and Kara. Bella and Jake were talking; I had my eyes glued to him, watching everything he did. His body language towards her made me think he wanted her more than a friend. It made me angry, knowing that when I leave he might try to weasel his way into her life in a romantic way. Just thinking about it made my stomach churn and twist into thousands of knots.

"I think Bella should take me shopping" Alice said, breaking through my thoughts.

"I think not" Bella laughed

"But we are leaving tomorrow" Alice whined "Please Bella, pretty, pretty please" She begged

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed "Fine, but we aren't going for hours on end."

"Ok" Alice squealed, She dashed inside and grabbed her bag then stood impatiently at the front door waiting for everyone else to hurry up.

I laughed at how eager she was. _All because of fucken shopping_

Shopping. A passion that females seem to possess… an addiction. Well to _some_ anyway, and Alice just so happened to be one of them. It is torture, and I could see the pain in Bella's eyes silently begging me for help. I didn't dare try to run knowing full well that I would have to face a very angry Alice.

Rose and Kara looked as if they were having _almost_ as much fun as Alice was. She was throwing Bella into change room after change room chucking tops, pants, skirts and dresses at her. I could hardly keep up with them so I lagged in the back with Jasper, Emmett and Jacob. Emmett seemed to enjoy Jake's company, I couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed by that, couldn't he see what I saw when it came to Bella?

Jasper just stared straight ahead at the girls watching with amusement as Alice pulled Bella into shop after shop. I had to admit, the look on Bella's face was kinda funny. The way her forehead creased and her eyes wide

"Alice" Bella groaned "Can we stop now. _Please!_" She begged

"But we aren't finished yet" Alice huffed, crossing her arms over her chest

"The shops are starting to close" Bella said exasperated "_And_ I have enough clothes to last me a life time, twenty outfits, seven pairs of clothes and five pyjama sets, not to mention _all_ the lingerie you brought me, Alice… seriously? You want to keep shopping?"

"But we still need bathers… and shoes to match that cute dress we brought"

"I don't need to buy something to match it! I'm sure I can find something in one of these bags that would go fine with it." She started rummaging through the fifteen odd bags she had sitting beside her

"See!" She almost yelled "These shoes would go with it"

"But they are for those black pleated dress pants we brought" Alice whined

"I don't need one pair of shoes allocated to one outfit Alice; I can wear these with more than one!"

They glared at each other for a long moment, my eyes darting from one girl to the other. It was like they were having some sort of staring contest.

"Fine" Alice sighed, giving in.

Bella's eyes lit and she shot up out of her seat "Awesome! Let's go" She walked over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me in the direction of where we parked.

**BPOV**

I don't know why I agreed to this.

Alice had literally thrown me into every shop in this centre, thrown clothes and shoes at me and demanded I try them on. Though I don't really see the point, she brought everything I tried, even if I hated it.

It was like I had a different outfit for every day, she was matching shoes with dresses, pants and skirts. I have probably tried on almost everything these shops have to offer.

My feet were killing me, no one tried to stop her or save me. Not even Edward! No matter how much I begged him with my eyes he didn't seem to budge, though I understand why, I wouldn't want to cross Alice either.

I couldn't ask Kara or Rose because they were enjoying it just as much as Alice, though they weren't holding as many bags as me.

Alice stopped for a minute and was looking in the window of a novelty shop. I practically fell onto the seat a few feet away from her, the bags falling at my side.

"Alice" I groaned "Can we stop now. _Please!_" I begged.

Alice spun around and looked at me, raising her eyebrow.

"But we aren't finished yet" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest

"The shops are starting to close" I replied exasperated "_And_ I have enough clothes to last me a life time, twenty outfits, seven pairs of clothes and five pyjama sets, not to mention _all_ the lingerie you brought me, Alice… seriously? You want to keep shopping?" I didn't even know why I needed lingerie. It's not like I'll get to wear it, Edward is leaving and I'll be sleeping by myself. There is no one to look good for.

"But we still need bathers… and shoes to match that cute dress we brought"

"I don't need to buy something to match it! I'm sure I can find something in one of these bags that would go fine with it." I pulled one of the bags onto my knee and started digging around in it, looking for a pair of shoes.

"See!" I almost yelled "These shoes would go with it"

"But they are for those black pleated dress pants we brought" Alice whined

"I don't need one pair of shoes allocated to one outfit Alice; I can wear these with more than one!"

She glared at me, and I glared at her. There was no way I was going to give into her, I was going home! No more shopping for me.

"Fine" Alice sighed, giving in.

I jumped out of my seat "Awesome! Let's go" I walked over to Edward and grabbed his hand, pulling him in the direction of where we parked. I didn't look back to see if everyone else was following, I didn't care to be honest. I was hungry and wanted dinner and alone time with Edward.

----

After we ate dinner we all sat in the theatre room to watch a movie. Unluckily for us, Emmett was choosing the movie.

"Finding Nemo?" Jasper laughed when Emmett held up his choice of movie

"Yep" He beamed

I rolled my eyes at him and snuggled in closer to Edward's side, ignoring the arguing going on in the background as I let myself enjoy the feeling of Edward's fingers gently massaging my scalp as he untangled the knots in my hair.

The lights turned off and I heard the movie start, I opened my eyes and moved my head so I could watch the movie. Edward's hands kept running through my hair and his free hand held onto mine lacing our fingers together.

I couldn't believe they were leaving tomorrow morning. We had to get up bright and early to drop them off at the airport. The time was going way to fast if you asked me. I didn't want them to leave, I wanted them to stay… forever and never leave me.

I could feel myself slowly slipping back to the place I was in when we first moved here. I could feel the pain grow in the pit of my stomach and in my chest. All the aching I felt as I got on that plane.

Once the movie was over we all headed to bed. I had a million things on my mind, all consisting of what was happening tomorrow.

"Bella" Edward whispered. We were lying in bed, facing each other.

"Yeah?" I replied

"Are we going to stay in contact when we leave?" He asked, his fingers lightly running down my cheek.

"I don't know" I sighed

"I want to" He told me

"Me too" I admitted. Why wouldn't I want to stay in contact with him? Even though it would be hard, talking to him but not being able to see or touch him. It can't be anywhere near as hard as before when we didn't talk at all.

"Then why don't we write letters or something?"

Then I remembered the email I had sent him "We can email" I suggested "That would be easier, and faster"

"Email it is then" Although it was dark, I could still see him smile. His white teeth glowing.

I smiled in return as I snuggled in closer to him. His arm snaked around my waist, his fingers finding my chin and lifting my head up so I was looking at him.

He pressed his lips to mine. Softly and passionately. I put my hands on his chest and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt in my hands "I'm going to miss you" I mumbled against his lips.

He didn't say anything in response, but he pulled me even closer and pressed his lips harder against mine, more urgently. His tongue bouncing along my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I granted.

He sucked on my lip and pulled my tongue further into his mouth. His hands wondered up and down my sides under the singlet top I was wearing. My hands found their way into his hair; I knotted my fingers in his bronze locks and tugged on the ends.

He flipped us over so I was straddling his waist; my hair was hanging down over my right shoulder and rested on Edward's chest. I pulled my lips away from his, causing him to groan at the lack of contact. I moved my face so my cheek was pressed against his, his lips finding the hollow of my neck. I rolled my head to the side, revealing more skin for him to explore. I ran my hands up and down his torso until I came across the hem of his shirt. Roughly I pulled it up so his stomach was exposed; he pulled it over his head and threw it down onto the ground.

I lowered my face down and started peppering kisses over his chest, my hands clasped onto his shoulder.

I could feel his chest rising and falling, his breathing rapid.

I rocked myself back and forth, teasing the both of us. He lifted his waist and pushed himself hard against me, the friction it caused sent Goosebumps all over my body.

He played with the bottom of my top before pulling it up over my head and throwing it on the ground to join his shirt.

I moaned when he crashed his lips back onto mine, his tongue slipping in through my parted lips. He rolled us over again so he was now on top of me, he fumbled with my panties until he finally got them down, I followed suit and pushed his boxers down then kicked them off with my feet.

**EPOV**

Last night was great, I poured everything I had into it. To show her how much she meant to me, to show her that she won't be the only one hurting when I leave.

We are at the airport right now, saying goodbye for the second time. Only this time we were going to stay in contact via email.

Which I was glad for. I didn't think I would make it this time if I didn't have some sort of communication with her.

She put her hands on my shoulders and stood up on her tippy toes, he lips close to my ear.

"Check your email" She whispered to me

I creased my eyebrows at her and pulled away so I could see her "Why?" I asked

"I sent you an email a while ago, before you came down here"

"Oh… ok" I laughed. I hadn't had time to get on the internet… well I did have time I was just too caught up in my misery to even think about emails.

"I love you" I whispered to her. I pulled her into my arms, crushing her to my chest. Savouring everything, her smell, her touch, the feel of her skin... the soft glow her hair held.

"I love you too" She replied, she pulled away from me and lightly pressed her lips against mine one last time.

"Goodbye, Bella" I mumbled sadly against her lips.

"I'm not saying goodbye" She stated, a small smile that didn't reach her eyes playing on the corner of her lips "I'll see you later" She pulled away and grinned at me.

"Alright" I smirked, that sounds like a good idea. If we don't say goodbye, then it's not final, It leaves us open "I'll see you later" I agreed

She sighed and reluctantly pulled away from me to say goodbye to the other.

"Have a safe trip" Emmett said, walking over to me and pulling me into a hug. _This is so fucken gay _ I thought to myself

"Will do" I told him.

"See ya later dude" he chuckled. He looked a little better than he did when he was leaving America, though I could still see a touch of sadness in his eyes.

I nodded my head and joined Alice and Jasper at the terminal entrance.

I glanced back at Bella, who was leaning into Emmett's side watching me intently. He eyes looked like they were watering slightly. I sent her one last smile before disappearing around the corner.

Alice was crying on Jaspers arm as he led her down to the plane. I could feel my stomach twist and turn. I felt as if I was going to throw up.

----

The plane ride home was long and boring. I occupied and tortured myself most of the time with thoughts of Bella. It was a habit I couldn't get out of, she always seemed to find her way into my thoughts no matter how hard I tried not to think about it. Knowing that it would bring me down.

I was away from her again. The sadness crept back up. And I felt alone… again.

As soon as I got home I rushed to the computer and turned it on. Remembering how Bella said to check my email. I was curious as to what she said, to know if she told me how she felt, or if it was a hate email. Though I couldn't see her writing anything mean or nasty, she just wouldn't bother.

Once the computer was loaded and my email open I had one unread email.

_Subject: I'm sorry_

_Message: _

_Dear Edward,_

_I don't know how to say how sorry I am for leaving. I miss you so much already, and I feel so alone and scared. I didn't realize how much I really needed you until I was here in Australia.... Miles away from you, The saying 'you don't know what you got till it's gone'... I understand that so much now._

_I hope you're alright, tell Alice I miss her and love her heaps, same with Jasper and Rose._

_I don't really know what to say to you. I'm afraid that you hate me for leaving and never want to talk to me again._

_I had a dream about you the other day. It was terrifying; I don't think I can tell you what happened… It scared me so much... Emmett had to wake me up._

_Anyway… I guess I'll go because I'm really lost for words._

_Please remember and never forget that I love you and I always will, forever… until the day I die. I'll never forget you._

_Love, Bella_

I sighed once I finished reading it. I don't know why she thought I would hate her; it wasn't her fault that she had to move. _I wonder what that dream was about_

I clicked on reply and quickly wrote her an email

_Bella,_

_we got home safely. I miss you already, thank you for everything this past week. I had so much fun seeing you and spending time with you._

_Please look after yourself, and my heart, I have left it with you._

_I too, will always love you. No matter what, even though your half way around the world._

_Love you forever and always, _

_Edward_

I read it over and over again, trying to figure out what else I could say. But I came up blank. It was hard to work out how to put your feelings into words without seeming desperate and clingy.

I didn't want to be that guy.

**....................................................................**

**There we have it!**

**We will be skipping some time next chapter to get the ball rolling. Otherwise I will be here forever writing! Lol.**

**I hope you liked it. And sorry for not updating as fast as I usually do! My brain needed a rest lol.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter : ) I'm glad you all enjoyed their time in Qld. I haven't been there since I was about eight or something.**

**Anywho, let me know what you thought!**

**Review : )**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

_3 Years Later_

It's been two years since I last spoke to _him_. God, I couldn't even say his name. Everything was fine; we sent email after email, into all hours of the night/morning. After about six months, our emails slowed down. Then, after a year they stopped completely. I debated on sending him an email for his birthday, or just to say hi and how are you, but I couldn't. I don't know why, I just couldn't.

Sending emails back and forth didn't fill the void in my heart but it did take some of the sadness and I wasn't as depressed. I guess I just had time to heal and get over it, like he did I suppose.

I still loved him, deep down. I just pushed everything to the back and locked it away in a vault… never to be re-opened. I was never going to see him again, or speak to him for that matter. He probably doesn't even live in Phoenix anymore... Phoenix, this is where I am now.

I moved back last night with Emmett, his girlfriend Hailey and my boyfriend Gavin. Emmett and Hailey have been together for about a year and a half, they started off as friends not long after Rose left. He and Rose lost contact; I think she and Alice started their business they told us about. So I assumed she got busy. Emmett and Hailey met down at the beach towards the end of summer.

She was pretty, long black hair, pale skin which I found strange because she spends allot of time in the sun and she has blue eyes. They never fight; well, at least I have never heard them fight. She is a nice girl, my age, about two months older than me.

Gavin is a sweet guy. Very tall, about 6'3 so he towers over me. Sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. He is very good looking, liked to surf allot. He is three years older than me, so that makes him 24.

I finally found it in me to be away from my parents, and because I always classified Phoenix as home, we moved back. Emmett didn't want to leave me 'unprotected' as he called it so he decided to come with me. Hailey and Gavin didn't want to be away from us so they came to. Which I think is silly, what if something happens?

I loved Gavin; really I did, but moving all the way over here with me seemed a bit silly. Nothing is set in stone and we could break up tomorrow. Not that I wanted to because I couldn't imagine my life without him, we have been together for two years. I met him while I was still talking to _him_. He understood, I cried a few times when I didn't hear from _him_. I went back to feeling lonely. But he comforted me, one thing led to another and well… you know how it ends.

Jake, Kara, Claire and Danny had all said a tearful goodbye… well tearful on Kara and Claire's end. The guys didn't seem too bothered by it. We were all going to stay in touch. Mostly via facebook and emails, I would miss them dearly. We had all become extremely close, it was almost impossible to separate us. After a while. Danny finally found it in him to ask Claire out, she said yes of course... all to eagerly. I was happy for them, they made a perfect couple. Always holding each other's hand.... in fact, they always seemed to have some part of their body touching when they were around each other, whether it be their legs, arms or hands.

During the few years I spent in Melbourne, I decided to go to Uni. I got my degree in journalism, so I was going to find a job at the local paper or one of the Magazine companies in the city. I didn't have any experience working, but I did write up some articles of my own for my portfolio. Just so they can see what my writing is like and I would hope for the best.

------

The next morning I go up bright and early. I had to set my alarm so I didn't sleep in, due to the time difference from here and Australia. I was tired, stuffed. My legs ached and my eyes were sore.

I had decided that today, I would go and 'visit' my old home. See if it has changed over the last few years, or if it looks the same.

I looked over at Gavin, who was sleeping peacefully on his stomach before removing his arm from around my waist and climbing out of bed. I quickly got showered and dress then tip toed down the hall trying not to wake up Hailey and Emmett.

I jumped into our hired car, which we only had for a couple more weeks, so we needed to go car shopping, and then drove away in the direction of where I use to live.

The streets hadn't changed much, and neither had the café that we use to go to all the time for lunch. It brought back memories as I watched it slowly pass me, I smiled at the thought of Alice and Rose. I missed them. I couldn't go see them though, it may sound stupid, but if _he_ is still in Phoenix then there's a good chance he stills sees them. And I couldn't see him, not after locking everything away.

I slowly drove up to my old house and looked at it, it still looked the same. Nothing had changed really apart from the garden which looked more alive than it used to. I wonder who moved in there.

My eyes drifted across to _his_ house… I couldn't help. When I noticed the silver Volvo sitting in the driveway I gasped. He couldn't still live there? Could he?

_Maybe he moved but left his car?_

I did the first thing that came to mind… I sped off down the street. I lived a block away, what if he still lives there? It's going to be hard to avoid him.

I quickly shut those thoughts out of my mind as I pulled into my driveway. I took a few deep breaths before climbing out of the car.

I ran inside and slammed the door shut; I pushed my back against the door still breathing heavily. _Who am I kidding? I'm gonna run into him, then I'll be in hell again._

"Are you alright?"

I looked up to see Gavin looking at me, a concerned look on his face. I plastered a smile on and walked over to him "Yeah, I'm fine" I told him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine.

"Are you sure?" He asked

I looked up at him and smiled again before giving him a chaste kiss "Positive"

He frowned at me, clearly not believing a word I said, but didn't say anything more about it.

"Want some breakfast? I cooked bacon and eggs"

"Yes please" I replied "Emmett and Hailey up yet?" I asked, looking up at the stairs as if they would be standing there.

"Nope, Emmett is snoring his head off." He shrugged "That's what woke me up. Where did you go?"

"I uh… Just went for a drive" I shrugged, making myself look busy with a piece of paper that was lying on the kitchen bench.

He nodded his head as he pulled out some paper plates. We really needed to go shopping. We had nothing in the house apart from beds and a fridge. I doubt we could really live off that, we didn't even have a dining table.

"Here" He smiled, placing the plate in front of me on the kitchen table

"Thanks" I sighed. I picked up my plastic knife and fork and dug in. "We should go shopping today"

"That's a good idea" he laughed, he was trying to cut the toast and egg with the plastic knife. They were useless.

He grunted and threw his knife and fork down and picked up the toast with egg on it and started taking bites.

"Do I smell food?" I heard Emmett say, sounding rather tired.

I looked up at him as he came down the stairs wearing only a pair of grey tracksuit pants.

"Yeah, dig in" Gavin said, motioning towards the food.

"Where's Hailey?" I asked

"Shower" he stated simply. He licked his lips as he dished out some bacon and started cooking an egg.

I nodded my head "We are going to leave soon and do some shopping, this house is empty. You guys wanna come?" I asked, taking another bite of my bacon.

"Sure, I'll just eat then get dressed" He replied. He shoved two pieces of bacon in his mouth and munched on it loudly. I rolled my eyes at him and Gavin laughed, shaking his head.

-----

"I like this one" I told everyone as I ran my hands over a nice leather L Shaped lounge.

"I like it too" Hailey beamed. She was really excited to be buying stuff for the house and was agreeing with everything I liked.

I rolled my eyes at her and looked at Emmett and Gavin who looked like they could care less.

"What about you guys?" I raised, glancing at them from the corner of my eye.

Emmett shrugged "it's a couch. Buy it I don't care" Hailey giggled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist from the side

"Gavin?"

"Yeah babe, I like it" I smiled at him and turned to the sales person

"We'll take it" I told her.

She nodded her head, but I don't think she was really listening to me; she seemed too busy eyeing Emmett and Gavin.

"You Hoo… Earth to crazy lady, I said we will take the couch" I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh... Yes. Ok" She turned bright red and looked down at the ground, suddenly finding her shoes interesting.

"Don't we need to fill in a form or something? Pay you… make delivery arrangements?"

Gavin and Emmett were laughing and lapping up every look she gave them. They were use to this, as were myself and Hailey, so it wasn't new to us.

"Ummm… Yes. Sorry" She mumbled "I'll be right back with the papers" She tripped a bit as she turned then scampered off towards to office.

I turned around to face Emmett, Gavin and Hailey "What the fuck?" I laughed

Female reactions to Emmett and Gavin reminded me of the reaction _he _had with females. What was it with them? They like… hypnotize them or something.

After working out delivery and paying for the couch we moved on to buy a T.V unit and T.V, washing machine and dryer and then the kitchen essentials like knives and forks, plates and bowls, spatulas and cutting knifes.

We didn't get too much today, we didn't _need_ much. We could slowly get it over time as long as we had the main things we needed then we were settled.

After shopping, we went home to meet the delivery driver to get the couch and T.V unit moved inside so we could set it up, the washing machine and dryer were coming tomorrow morning.

Even though we hadn't been here all that long, I was rather enjoying it already. Living with my brother and his girlfriend... not to mention Gavin. I could see us having allot of fun.

Then, I was really scared that I would run into _him_ again. I had no idea what I would do or what he would do.

I think I would die if I saw him again.

**EPOV**

Two years. That's how long it's been since I last spoke to Bella. To be honest, I don't really know what happened. Our email slowed down and eventually stopped, I figured she had moved on with her life and didn't want me part of it anymore seeing as I am half way around the world.

I fort with myself on several occasions when I decided to go back over to Australia. I just couldn't do it; I had a feeling that she was happy, so I left it.

I hadn't really done much over the last few years. Alice and Rose had opened the shop which was called Rosalice; it was just down the road not far from here. They were doing well. Jasper became a history teacher at our old high school, which I thought was weird… that's the school we went to.

I, on the other hand helped my dad out down at the hospital. I didn't do anything that involved surgery or anything like that. I just visited the patients and made sure they were alright, I assisted my father when he had to do checkups. I liked it, I thought it was fun so I was considering going to med school.

I still lived at home with my parents, but I had started dating Lauren about a year ago. She isn't as bad as I first thought she was. Alice and Rose got along with her great, as did Jasper and my parents loved her. She was sweet, kind and loving. I'll admit she can be annoying sometimes, what with her nasally voice and all and she can be Nagy and clingy but I honestly didn't mind it sometimes.

I barely ever thought about Bella, every time I did I would get a thumping feeling in my chest. Like I was about to burst. I didn't tell Lauren about her, and Alice, Rose and Jasper didn't say anything about her either. I had asked them not too, I really couldn't be bothered dealing with any jealously or bitchiness.

"Dude" Jasper laughed "What's wrong with you?"

I looked up at him then over to the T.V, the movie we were watching had finished.

I shrugged "Nothing"

"Right" He scoffed

"What's that supposed to mean?" I scoffed

"You seem to forget that I know you Edward. Your thinking about her"

"No I'm not' I chuckled humorously

"You are, you have that painful expression on your face. You get it all the time when you think about it.. You probably don't notice"

"I wasn't thinking about her" I shot him a warning look,

Alice and Rose looked at me confused. They knew, I knew they knew. And Jasper was right and obviously he knew it. But I wouldn't admit it... as stupid as it may seem.

"Well" Rose sighed "We are going shopping with Lauren. You boys have fun"

"Shopping with Lauren?" I frowned, she was supposed to be at work.

"Yep, we are meeting her when she finishes work then going out for lunch, then going shopping" Alice smiled "Bye my lovelies" She gave Jasper a kiss and scuffed my hair.

I muttered a goodbye under my breath and fell back into the seat.

"Well, looks like it's just us" Jasper sighed "What are we going to do?" He looked around the room, a frown evident on his face.

"Fucked if I know"

"Maybe we could...." He trailed off, pursing his lips to the side.

"I'm hungry" I sighed when he didn't finish his sentence.

"Hotdogs?" He asked.

"Defiantly" I agreed.

I jumped out of my seat and walked into the kitchen, as I stood at the sink drying the pot we would cook the hotdogs in I looked out the window. I felt like such a house wife, I laughed at myself.

As I looked out the window I noticed a silver car parked across the street, I could hardly see in through the windows but I could vaguely make out the figure of what looked to be a female sitting in the driver's seat. She seemed to have her head facing my house. _What the fuck?_ I thought. I put the pot down and walked to the front door, when I opened it and looked out she was gone.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked from behind me. I shut the door and turned around to face him.

"There was a female sitting in a car looking at this house" I told him.

He laughed "Probably one of your followers"

"I doubt it" I rolled my eyes.

I racked my brain trying to think about who would sit out front of my house but couldn't think of anyone.

After we ate the hotdogs... _Hotdogs for breakfast... who does that?_ We sat back down on the lounge.

I flicked through the channels trying to find something interesting. "Since when did the weekends become so fucken boring" I sighed, I threw the remote down on the seat beside me.

"You know what we need to do?" He asked

I looked over at him "What?"

"We need to go out and have fun. We are young for crying out loud! Look at us, sitting around on the couch like old fucken grandmas"

"Your right" I agreed "Why don't we go tonight?" I suggested

"Were would we go?"

"That night club we went to before Bella and Emmett left"

"Alright, I'll call Alice. You call Lauren"

I nodded my head and picked up my phone.

"Hey babe" She answered

"Hey Loz, how are you?" I asked

"Good now that I'm speaking to you"

"Are you on a break?" I asked

"Yep, I have five minutes left before I have to go back"

"Oh, ok. Well we are thinking about going out tonight, you comin?"

"Yes" She squealed "We haven't gone out in ages"

I laughed "I know, well I'll see you when you finished"

"Ok, I love you" She whispered

"You too" I sighed, then hung up the phone.

I did love her... I just couldn't say it all the time. I don't know why... there was allot of things I didn't know. It was starting to bug me. I felt like I was losing myself.

Jasper and I sat back down on the lounge and popped a movie in, waiting for the girls to come back so we could get ready and go. I could go for a good drink.

**....................................................**

**Meh, there it is. Sorry about the big jump but it was needed. Otherwise we would be here forever! Lol this story would never end. Plus we need excitement and I couldn't wait for this.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Let me know what you thought :- )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my lovely readers! **

**I was going to answer questions, but when I re-read all your reviews, I realized that **_**all**_** of the questions will be answered in this chapter. :- )**

**I have a gut feeling that not many of you will like me after this chapter, please keep in mind it is an EXB story. Seriously, I love Edward and Bella TOGETHER. I just want this to be an interesting story.**

**Some people like the fact that Edward and Lauren are together, some hate it. Lol. To those that hate it and think it is wrong, I didn't want him to be with Tanya, like he is in so many other stories. So, I made Lauren a kinda nice girl (for now).**

**A BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm glad allot of you thought the jump was a good idea. It was needed.**

**I have a quick question for you guys though, I rarely write back to reviews so I want to know if you want a reply to your review? If you think I should. I don't reply because most of the time I'm answering questions in A/N so everyone gets the answer and I thank everyone in A/N too.**

**If you guys think I should reply to reviews, let me know. I do however want you to know that I read all your reviews, and I love them all. You guys are great! I sometimes even read them more than once. You guys make me really happy :- )**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. ENJOY**

**R&R**

……………………………………**.**

**BPOV**

Once everything was set up we all fell on the couch. We had spent the last hour re-arranging the lounge room, Hailey and I couldn't work out whether it looked better facing the window, or along the wall. In the end, the couch was in the middle of the room and the T.V unit was along the wall.

"What now?" Hailey asked as she snuggled in to Emmett's side.

"Hmm... We need to put all the DVD's away in the unit" I said, we had a big box full of movies that we had collected over the last few years that needed to go away.

Gavin groaned next to me and I swatted his leg "It needs to be done" I told him sternly.

"Yeah, but it doesn't need to be done _today_" He replied smugly.

"Fine" I sighed "Then I don't know what we are going to do"

"I have an idea" Emmett said

We all looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"We could go out clubbing tonight... you know Bells, that club we went to before we left. That was fun"

"Oh yeah, we could go there" I looked up at Gavin who had a smile on his face. He liked going to pubs and clubs.

"What do you think babe?" Emmett asked Hailey

"I think Bella and I should get ready" She jumped up out of her seat and started towards me.

"Wait!" I almost yelled. She stopped dead in her tracks, frowning at me.

"What?"

"It's only three o'clock" I stated, pointing to Gavin's watch.

She rolled her eyes at me "We need to plan Bella" She laughed.

"We don't need to plan anything" I disagreed.

She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side "Yes, we do" She insisted

"No, we do not"

"Bella" She sighed "Please, come on. Let's just have some girly time. Work out our outfits and figure out how we want our makeup.... _please_" She begged, sticking her bottom lip out.

I looked up at Gavin, silently asking for help. _It's like being with Alice all over again_. Gavin shrugged and shook his head. I knew he wouldn't help...

"Fine" I sighed; I stood up off the couch and walked up to mine and Gavin's bedroom with Hailey close behind me.

Hailey shut the door behind her and jumped on my bed "So, what are you going to wear?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't know" I shrugged, sitting down next to her

"Well" She said, getting off the bed "Let's look" She walked into my closet and started looking through the dresses I had.

I watched as she held up dress after dress, skirt after skirt and top after top. She wasn't having much luck finding something she thought I could wear. She was fussy and I thought it was annoying because everything had to be perfect.

"Oh my god" She squealed, I looked up at her to see her holding up a one of my dresses. One that I have never worn before, i brought it on my last shopping trip with Alice. One that she forced me to buy. It was a nice dress, I just didn't think I would ever get a chance to wear it.

"Show me this on" She insisted, she passed me the dress and pushed me towards the bathroom "Put it on, I'll be back in a minute I'm just going to grab something to wear" She closed the door behind her.

I decided to have a quick shower before putting on the dress.

While I was in the shower my thoughts drifted back to _him_. I don't know why I thought he wouldn't live here anymore. I think it was just me trying to convince myself that I wouldn't run into him, it would be really awkward. While we were still talking we had made plans, big plans for when I moved back here. We would move in together, we talked about marriage and kids and growing old together.

There's a big part of me that wishes we never lost contact. That we had kept on emailing each other, and then maybe I would be here with him now. _People loose contact all the time_ I reminded myself.

Seeing his car at his house made me feel all… funny; confused. I wanted to see him, I wanted to hold him but I couldn't I couldn't. I didn't want to be back at square one. I had always thought that maybe we moved too fast, we got together too fast and we fell in love so fast, maybe that's why we couldn't keep it up. It too hurt much.

I pushed all my thoughts to the side, tonight I would have fun. Once I was dried and dressed and walked back into my room, Hailey was twirling in front of the mirror that was stuck to the wall.

"That's a nice dress" I told her as I dried my hair with the towel a bit more.

She looked at me and smiled, her eyes scanning my body "That dress looks hot on you" She beamed

"You think?" I frowned; I walked over to where she was standing to look at it in the mirror.

"I know" She smiled.

"Alright" I agreed, if she thought it looked good, I would trust her. She had nice taste in clothes.

Hailey ran out of the room quickly and returned with her makeup, she started pulling all the contents and laying them on the bed "Time for makeup" She stated, patting the bed.

I sat down next to her "You know it's too early to do this" I stated

"Nonsense" She shook her head "It's never too early" She dabbed a bit of foundation on my face and started spreading it out.

"We are going to be ready hours before we even leave"

"No we won't" She shook her head again "Just shut up, let me do this"

**EPOV**

At four thirty the girls finally got back, they all seemed to be full of energy like they had drank ten red bulls or something.

When the girls had come in, they had all quickly disappeared back over to Laurens house to get ready. Leaving us alone and bored again. _Seriously, this fucken sucks._ They still had ages to get ready; we weren't leaving until about eight. That's four hours they had to get ready, who needs that much time?

Jasper and I had been bored all day watching movies, it got to a point where we even watched the notebook…. A movie that I hated, it was girly, all lovey dovey shit, I don't really see why girls liked that movie. I'm not against love or anything, seeing as I fell in love with Bella when I was determined not to fall in love at such a young age but you don't need to get all teary eyed over a movie, it's not even real their acting.

_Bella_ I sighed; I wonder what she is doing right now. If she was ok, if she was happy. I didn't know if I would ever get over her, she seemed to have this pull on me and even though we were well and truly over I couldn't help but feel there was still hope. Even if she is all the way in Australia.

Jasper left at six to go home and get ready; while he was gone I jumped in the shower and got dressed myself.

-----

When we arrived at the club we all stood around one of the tables near the bar. It looked busier then the last time we were here, there were colored lights flashing around us and the music was blaring through the speakers. People were dancing everywhere, females grinding themselves up against guys, females dancing together, males watching from the side all googly eyed.

"I'm going to the bar" I told Lauren when I finished my beer "Do you want another drink?" I asked her

"Sure" She smiled, I gave her a kiss on the forehead then made my way over to the crowded bar.

I pushed my way to the front.

"What can I get you?" The guy asked once he finished serving another person.

"A bottle of Jack and Sea Breeze" I told him, he nodded his head and started getting out drinks ready. While I was waiting I turned my back so I was leaning against the bar, I noticed Lauren, Rose and Alice weren't standing at our table anymore so I scanned the room for them.

When I saw them they were standing next to the Dance floor talking to someone, I couldn't see the person they were talking too but I could see a guy who looked like he had his arm around a female. _I wonder who their talking to._

Once the drinks were ready I made my way over to where they were standing, I swung my arm around Laurens shoulder and handed her the drink.

"That's hon." She said, looking up at me, she leaned up on her tippy toes and quickly gave me a kiss.

I smiled at her then turned my attention to the people Rose and Alice where talking too.

My stomach fell when my eyes landed on the girl they were talking to. It was her… It was Bella. I closed my eyes and shook my head, then opened my eyes again. She was still there… I wasn't seeing things/

I didn't know what to do; she hadn't noticed me standing here. Do I say hi? Or do I leave.

She looked good… all grown up, her hair was in loose curls hanging over her shoulders.

"Hey, you're that girl from the furniture shop. The one that was ogling our men" Some girl I didn't recognize said when she walked over.

I looked over at her then to the guy standing beside her, I'm pretty sure my eyes were bugging out when I noticed Emmett standing next to her looking almost as shocked as me. He was staring at Rose, who had stopped talking and was now staring at him and the other girl with sad eyes.

"I… Uh, wasn't ogling" Lauren replied awkwardly beside me.

I frowned and looked down at her "You were checking them out?" I asked her, completely forgetting about Bella standing one foot in front of me.

"No" She scoffed, looking down at her almost empty glass.

I removed my arm from her shoulder and looked around at everyone, Rose was still watching Emmett, Emmett was still staring at Rose, the girl beside him was hugged into his side, the other guy was looking at everyone as if he didn't have a fucken clue what was going one and Bella had noticed me and was staring at me with an unreadable expression.

I could feel my heart thumping in my chest as our eyes locked. She was here, back in Phoenix. A million feelings ran through me, confusion, hurt, love, and anger.

I watched as the guy beside her pulled her into his side and tightly wrapped his arm around her.

Then it hit me… He was Bella's boyfriend. Lauren was ogling my ex girlfriends boyfriend.

"Well" Alice started "This is… awkward" She started twiddling her thumbs together.

"Why is this awkward?" Lauren asked, looking confused "You ran into old friends… nothing awkward about that" She shrugged, taking another sip of her drink.

"It is when it's your ex" I heard Rose mutter under her breath.

I didn't want Lauren to know… The shit was going to hit the fan when she found out, and I had a funny feeling she would find out soon.

"Ahhh" Alice said, not knowing what to do.

"Edward, how you been?" Emmett asked, snapping out of his trance. I looked at him, forcing my eyes away from Bella to see him grinning at me.

"Fine" Was all I could say.

He nodded his head and went back to looking sad. The girl Beside him seemed none the wiser.

"Bella?" I turned around to see Jasper standing behind Alice; he pushed through us and pulled her into a hug "How are you? What are you doing back here? When did you get back?"

"Slow down Jasper" She laughed "I'm… good, we moved back a few days ago Phoenix has always been my home" She plastered a fake smile on her face

"And who is this?" He asked, motioning towards the guy that still had his arm around her.

"Umm... this is Uh my boyfriend, Gavin" She smiled "And that is Hailey" She pointed to the other female.

My stomach twisted at the sound of the word boyfriend.

"I'm Em's girlfriend" Hailey smiled, holding her hand out towards Jasper.

"I'm Jasper, nice to meet you" He replied, then turned to _Gavin _"Nice to meet you, Gavin"

"Yeah, you too mate" He grinned.

"Bella" Hailey nudged her "Are you going to introduce us to your friends?" She asked

"Umm... That's Alice and Rose" She pointed to them "This is Jasper, who you just met… and ahh that's… E-Edward" She choked out my name.

"I'm Hailey" She said, waving at us all "How do you guys all know each other?" She beamed.

"Alice, Rose and I were best friends, we met at school, and Jasper is a friend from school and Edward… Edward was my…." She trailed off

"Ex boyfriend" I blurted out, I didn't mean to say it. I don't know why I said it.

Bella closed her eyes and shook her head before running away; Alice shot me a look then followed after her.

"Your ex?" Lauren asked me, looking at me as if I just cut up her Gucci hand bag.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. _Good on you, fuck everything up_. "Yes, she is my ex"

"You never mentioned a Bella" She accused, her eyes burning with anger.

"Because I didn't want to talk about it" I retorted

"I'm your girlfriend Edward; you're supposed to tell me everything" She replied exasperated.

"I don't need to tell you everything, it's my life and if I don't want to tell you something, I won't. It's in the past, it's done… over now just leave it"

She looked at me, her anger turning to sadness. I instantly regretted telling her I didn't need to tell her everything. We're a couple; we're supposed to tell each other everything.

Gavin was glaring at me, his eyes almost murderous. I scoffed and walked away.

**BPOV**

I was wrong; we were ready just on time. Hailey had spent a good hour and a half on my hair and half an hour on my makeup. She whizzed through hers but we were still ready just before we left.

Gavin held tightly onto my hand as we made our way through the crowed to the bar, Emmett and Hailey had gone off the dance.

Gavin ordered me and himself a drink and we went to watch Emmett and Hailey dance together.

I leaned into Gavin's side and sipped on my drink slowly as I watched everyone dance in the middle of the room.

"Bella?" I quickly spun around to see who had said my name only to come face to face With Alice and Rose and some other girl I hadn't met before.

"Alice... Rose? Oh my god" I quickly hugged them. They both squeezed me tightly, it had been years since I saw them last. The thought that Edward might also be here too quickly flashed through my mind. I can't think about that at the moment, Alice and Rose are here!

"Bella we missed you, when did you get back?" Rose asked, they pulled away from me.

"A few days ago" I replied, I quickly looked over my shoulder to see were Emmett and Hailey where, hoping they wouldn't come over any time soon.

I had no idea how he or Rose would react. Rose started looking around as if she expected him to be near. _If only you knew_ I thought to myself.

"Why didn't you call?" Alice growled _because I knew if I did I would have to see Edward_

"Umm, we have been busy unpacking. I was going to call soon" _Lie's, lies and more lies._

"God, look at you" Rose gushed, she looked as if she was taking in every detail of my body. I almost felt uncomfortable "You have grown up so much, you look so gorgeous… Not that you didn't before but, my god" She breathed

I looked down at myself, not really seeing anything different. I still looked like plain old Bella to me.

"Thanks" I blushed "You guys look good too, I heard you opened your own business?"

"Oh my god, yes" Alice squealed, her eyes glowing with excitement "It's great Bella, you should come and look sometime"

"I will" I told her, smiling at her and Rose.

"Hey, you're that girl from the furniture shop. The one that was ogling our men" I turned my head slightly to see Hailey and Emmett walk over, Emmett's eyes grew wide when he noticed Rose standing there.

I followed Hailey's gaze to the blonde that was standing next to Alice…

My breath caught in my throat when I saw _him_ standing next to her, his arm thrown over her shoulder. I felt like I was going to vomit.

"I… Uh, wasn't ogling" The girl replied.

_He_ frowned at her "You were checking them out?" He asked her.

"No" She scoffed. _Yes, you where! _I felt like yelling.

He removed his arm from her shoulder. I couldn't remove my eyes from him, he was here, he was really here. I felt like jumping into his arms and never letting go… but I couldn't, he moved on, like me. He has a girlfriend… A girlfriend that was checking out my brother and boyfriend.

Boyfriend… you have a boyfriend Bella.

My legs were growing weaker the longer I looked at him. I couldn't help it; everything I had locked away so long ago came tumbling out. It swarmed over me, all the love I felt for him, or the confusion and hurt. The needing and the wanting.

I vaguely felt Gavin wrap his arm around me. I was stiff, I couldn't move.

"Well" Alice started "This is… awkward"

"Why is this awkward?" _His_ girlfriend asked, looking confused "You ran into old friends… nothing awkward about that" She shrugged, looking as if she could care less.

"It is when it's your ex" Rose muttered under her breath. I cringed at the word ex.

"Ahhh" Alice sighed, looking awfully uncomfortable.

"Edward, how you been?" Emmett asked him, interrupting whatever it was that Alice was going to say.

I didn't look away from _him_ as he turned to look at Emmett.

"Fine" Is all he said, his velvety voice hitting me like a ton of bricks. I hadn't heard his voice in so long.

"Bella?" I pulled my eyes away from _him_ and looked up to see Jasper standing behind Alice, grinning at me "How are you? What are you doing back here? When did you get back?" He asked, pulling me into a hug. Gavin didn't let go of me.

"Slow down Jasper" I laughed "I'm… good, we moved back a few days ago Phoenix has always been my home" I smiled, though it wasn't a _real_ smile.

"And who is this?" He asked, motioning towards Gavin.

"Umm... this is Uh my boyfriend, Gavin" I stuttered "And that is Hailey" I pointed to Hailey, who was smiling widely at everyone.

"I'm Em's girlfriend" Hailey smiled, holding her hand out towards Jasper.

"I'm Jasper, nice to meet you" He replied, then turned to Gavin"Nice to meet you, Gavin"

"Yeah, you too mate" Gavin grinned, shaking his hand.

"Bella" Hailey nudged me "Are you going to introduce us to your friends?" She asked, nodding her head in the direction of Alice, Rose and ….. _Edward_.

_There, that wasn't so hard now was it?_

"Umm... That's Alice and Rose" I pointed to them "This is Jasper, who you just met… and ahh that's… E-Edward" I choked out. I hadn't said his name in ages... it felt strange.

"I'm Hailey" She said, waving to everyone "How do you guys all know each other?" She beamed. Though I knew she was playing dumb, she knew very well who they were.

"Alice, Rose and I were best friends, we met at school, and Jasper is a friend from school and Edward… Edward was my…." I trailed off. I couldn't say he was my ex… I hated that word.

"Ex boyfriend" He blurted out. He said the words I didn't want to say, that I didn't want to hear. I didn't want him to be my ex…

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I couldn't do this; my stomach churned and twisted, I was going to be sick. So I did the only thing I could, I ran away.

As tears started forming up in my eyes, I blindly made my way to the bathroom.

I ran into one of the stalls and leant over the toilet, I gagged a few times and chocked before I began vomiting.

I felt like an idiot just running away. My heart was thumping in my chest, he looked better then I remember, my memory did him not justice.

Why was he here? The same night we decided to come here, he had to be here.

"Bella? Oh my god, Bella are you ok?" I heard Alice ask; she leant down next to me and pulled my hair back away from my face.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled, before having to lean further over the toilet again as my stomach twisted tighter.

"Shh, it's ok sweetheart" She said, gently rubbing my back.

My head was still hung over the edge of the toilet as I burst into tears.

Everything came crashing down around me. His touches, his voice, his smell…. Everything.

"Alice" I sobbed, I pulled myself up and slumped down against the cubicle wall "I have to go home" I gasped

"Alright, do you want me to get Gavin to take you home?" She asked. Shit. I forgot about Gavin, he must think I'm a total bitch.

I nodded my head "Please" I whispered.

She smiled at me, and helped me stand up. She put her arm around my waist and led me out of the bathroom.

When Gavin saw us he came running over to me and quickly pulled me into a hug.

"You alright darling?" He asked as he smoothed out my hair.

I nodded against his chest and clutched onto him "I'm sorry" I sobbed.

"It's alright; you don't have anything to be sorry about. Let's get you home"

He started pulling me towards the exit but I stopped "Wait" I told him, I let go of him and ran over to Alice and Rose, who were still standing with _him _and his girlfriend. I could feel his eyes on me when I put my arms around both Alice and Rose's neck.

"You make sure you call us" Rose said

"I will" I promised

"And you have to come down and see our shop" Alice added

"I promise I will" I chuckled, I tried to keep my face as far away from theirs as possible, I knew my breath would smell horrible.

I pulled away from them and smiled once before facing Edward. He was looking at me sadly, I smiled weakly at him, trying to force myself to say bye. But I couldn't, so I walked away back into Gavin's arms.

**EPOV**

"Good on you, Edward" Rose spat, finally looking away from Emmett.

Emmett didn't look as if he knew what the hell was going on, he was still in a bit of a daze.

"What?" I asked

"You just had to say that didn't you!"

"How was I supposed to know it would upset her?"

"You just don't say it" She laughed bitterly "Plus, that's her boyfriend" She pointed to Gavin

"Like I give a shit" I replied.

I didn't really need to put up with that crap. What's the big deal anyway? She has moved on.

"You're a fucken asshole" She scoffed

"Hey!" Lauren yelled "Don't call him an asshole"

"Loz, don't worry about it"

"Yeah _Loz_ don't worry about it" Rose mimicked me

"Oh, real mature Rose" I rolled my eyes at her.

She shook her head and me and crossed her arms angrily over her chest.

Lauren was sulking beside me, running her finger over the rim of her glass "What's wrong?' I asked her.

She looked up at me, her eyes almost dead "Why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed "Because – " I paused, This is the reason I didn't want her to know about Bella, because I would have to put up with this shit "Because her and I are over. We were over a long time ago"

"Did you love her?" She asked

I squeezed my eyes shut tight. I couldn't lie to her and say that I wasn't, when it was blatantly obvious that I was.

She obviously took that as a yes and saved me the effort of saying it out loud, she continued "Were you _in_ love with her?"

I nodded my head mutely, keeping my eyes shut. I didn't care if I looked like a complete dick head.

"Do you still love her?" My eyes shot open at the question. It wasn't one I wanted to answer, especially with Bella's boyfriend standing in front of us.

"Well? Do you still love her Edward?"

"Yes" I whispered, averting my gaze to the floor. I couldn't look at her.

"What?' She asked

I sighed and looked up at her "Yes" I repeated a bit louder so she could hear me over the music.

I didn't look at Gavin; I already knew what expression I would find on his face.

I couldn't look at Lauren either, but she stopped asking me questions so I figured she was probably pissed off at me, I knew I would hear about it when we got home.

When I finally looked up I saw Alice and Bella walking towards us. Bella's cheeks were stained and her eyes were red and blotchy. I felt the urge to run over to her and tell her I'm sorry.

"You alright darling?" I heard Gavin ask her as he brushed her hair back with his fingers. _Something I should be doing_.

"I'm sorry" She said, mumbling against his chest.

_It should be me holding her, it should be me comforting her._

"It's alright; you don't have anything to be sorry about. Let's get you home" He said

He started pulling her towards the exit but she stopped "Wait" She said, she let go of him and ran over to Alice and Rose, wrapping her arms around their necks.

"You make sure you call us" Rose said, I could hear her voice cracking.

"I will" Bella promised

"And you have to come down and see our shop" Alice added

"I promise I will" Bella chuckled.

She pulled away from them then turned to me, she opened and closed her mouth a few times before snapping it shut completely and giving me a weak smile and walking away back into Gavin's arms.

I stared after her as they left. I should have staying in contact with her, I should have emailed her more, and I should have gotten on that plane when I was going to.

………………………………

**Well, there we go! They saw each other! How exciting… well I think it's exciting anyways. Lol**

**Photos of everyone's outfit are in my profile, make sure you check them out**

**Let me know if you liked it, even if you absolutely hated it lol.**

**Review :- )**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!! I'm so sorry it took me longer the usual to update!**

**I hope this chapter makes it up to you guys, I think you may like it as it is the start of something…. Exciting :D**

**R&R**

……………………………………**..**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning with a raging headache; all the crying and vomiting didn't do me any wonders.

I could vaguely hear everyone downstairs, no doubt talking about me and my little episode last night. I felt like a complete dick running off at the sound of Edward referring himself as my ex, I couldn't imagine what Gavin must think of me now. I feel so horrible just breaking down like that over a stupid word.

I sighed and rolled over, rubbing my eyes as they got use to the bright light shining into the room.

I didn't want to be here again, back to feeling like crap but every time I tried to pull myself away from the thoughts of Edward my stomach would twist into tiny knots making me feel queasy again. Something about _remembering_ him made me feel better, despite the fact we aren't actually together.

_Flashback_

"_I love you" He whispered to me. He pulled me into his arms and crushed me against his chest. I melted into the perfection of Edward, memorized everything I would soon be missing again. His touch, his smell….. everything._

"_I love you too" I replied, I pulled away from him and pressed my lips softly against his one last time._

"_Goodbye, Bella" He mumbled against my lips._

"_I'm not saying goodbye" I stated, I pulled away from him and looked up into his bright green eyes, a small smile playing of the corers of my lips. "I'll see you later" I grinned at him._

"_Alright" He smirked "I'll see you later" He agreed._

_I smiled at him again, sighing quietly as I reluctantly pulled away from him._

_End Flashback_

"Bella?" I rolled over to see Gavin standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Hey" I whispered, I really just wanted to be alone right now, but how do you tell someone that without them taking it the wrong way.

"How do you feel?" He asked, he seemed to be a bit distant. It made me feel bad, I knew exactly why he was acting like this.

"I'm fine" I lied; he frowned at me and sat on the edge of the bed.

He looked at his hands in his lap "You're still not over him" He said matter-of-factly.

"I am….." I trailed off, there was no use, and I knew he would see straight through me.

"What happened to 'I promise I'm over him, I love you, Gavin'"? He asked, repeating the words I had spoken a year after Edward and I had last spoken.

"Don't start" I mumbled, memories of how I cried myself to sleep month after month, memories of how I crashed in the middle of the shopping centre just because I saw the shoes Alice I argued over "It's too early"

"Its one in the afternoon Bella, it's not early" He almost growled at me.

"I don't want to talk about this now"

"We need to talk about it Bella… I need to know where I stand, what I'm doing. I just moved away from my family to stay with you, so I didn't lose you"

"I didn't ask you too" I snapped, I sat up in bed and ran my hand through my messy hair.

"I did it because I love you." He shook his head "I thought you loved me too" He whispered.

My eyes shot up to him "I do" I told him desperately "I do love you Gavin"

"Just not as much as him, right?"

"That's different"

"How? How is it different?"

"He was my first love Gavin!" I yelled "We had something… something that I can't explain. We went through allot together, we made promises to each other."

"Promises? What do they have to do with anything?"

"I don't know" I sighed, a feeling of defeat ran through me.

"Look, I get that he was your first love, but that doesn't mean that your whole life needs to revolve around him"

"It doesn't!" I screamed "What exactly have I done that makes you think my whole life revolves around him?"

"You talk about him in your sleep ALL the fucken time. You won't buy anything green because it reminds you of him, you won't even go to the god damn fucking zoo because of him!"

"You don't know anything" I snapped back at him "You don't know what it was like, having to leave him and all my friends behind when I moved to Australia, you don't know fucken shit of what I went through or how hard it was having to say goodbye again after they came down to visit me in Australia" I cried. I covered my face with my hands and tried to steady my breathing. I left out the part about saying 'see you later' instead of 'goodbye' when he left Australia.

"I think I have some kind of idea Bella" He growled "I have been in love before you, if you remember correctly. I took it as bad as you, but shit happens, you move on and get on with your life, not make everything so fucken god damn complicated"

His words hit me hard, though it still seemed he didn't get where I was coming from or the fact that woman look at everything so much more closely compared to men, that we feel it more. Men seem to sulk for a bit then get over it, like nothing happened. They lie about how they feel, they hide it.

"You still don't get it" I sobbed, looking at him through my tear filled eyes.

"Then explain it to me" He sighed.

"I can't! I don't know how to. Know matter how I say it, it won't sound the way I need it to, the way it is."

"Well, then when you work out how to explain it to me, come find me. I'll sleep on the couch until you work yourself out" He got up off the bed.

"Gavin" I cried, crawling to end of the bed trying to grab onto his shirt "please don't do this" He ignored me and slammed the door shut behind him.

I slammed my fist down on the bed and threw the pillow across the room angrily.

"YOU DON'T GET IT" I screamed after him, I knew I was repeating myself but I didn't care. Men could be selfish, I knew it was wrong of me to be so upset over a run in with my ex. I just wish he understood.

**EPOV**

Lauren didn't talk to me at all on the way home, she didn't even say goodnight to me. Rose was pissed of at me as well and so was Alice. I was in the fucking dog house.

The only person who spoke to me was Jasper, and all he said was that he was sorry. Sorry for what? It's not like he did anything wrong. It's not like it was his fault that I fucked up.

Everything had gone so horribly wrong, if only I kept my mouth shut and didn't say anything.

The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing on the bedside table next to me, telling me I had a new message.

_From: Loz_

_We need to talk; come over no one is home._

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I knew what was about to happen. _Maybe I could prolong it and act as if I didn't receive a message?_

No, I couldn't do that. That would just be selfish. Plus, I may as well get it over and done with as soon as possible.

I climbed out of bed and threw on a black shirt and a pair of tracksuit pants then jogged down the stairs and over to Laurens.

"Loz?" I called, not bothering to knock. I stepped into the all too familiar house, I tried to ignore the thumping in my chest as the memories of Bella came flooding back.

"In my room" She called back down to me.

I gulped back the lump forming in my throat and slowly, very slowly made my way upstairs.

"Hey" I said once I saw her sitting on her bed. Legs crossed and her hands in her lap. She didn't look happy at all.

"Explain" She demanded

"Explain what?" I asked, acting as if I didn't know what the hell she was talking about. It would buy me a bit of time before I had to spill my guts to her.

"You know very well what I am talking about" She seethed.

I frowned "Ahh, I'm sorry but I don't"

"Don't play dumb with me Edward now start explaining"

"Tell me what you want me to explain, and I will" I replied nonchalantly.

She rolled her eyes at me, looking frustrated at my lack of explaining. "I want to know what the hell was up with you last night"

"Nothing?" I replied, making it sound more like a question then a statement.

"ARRGHH" She screamed, throwing her head back and covering her face with her hands "I'm not in the mood for this shit Edward. Stop acting stupid and start explaining!" She looked back up at me, anger written all over her face.

"There was nothing up with me last night Lauren" I replied calmly.

"What about our conversation, huh? You know the one where you admitted your still in love with her, what about that? How do you expect me to react? Do you even still want to be with me?"

_No _"Yes Lauren, of course I still want to be with you" I lied _Your such a fucken pussy, just tell her that you want Bella back._

"And what about _Isabella_?" She spat her name, making me cringe back a bit.

"There's nothing going on" I hung my head, sad that it was true and knowing how much I just wanted to hold her again.

"I know that" She spat at me "I said what about her? Are you going to get over her?"

"I'll try" I whispered

"Try?" She laughed "how long have you been trying to get over her?"

"You wouldn't no" I shook my head

"No, I wouldn't because you didn't tell me. I feel like I don't know you Edward, what else have you been hiding from me?"

"Nothing" I replied honestly.

"What is it about her?" She growled "you seemed so fucken dazed by her, almost hooked."

"It's too hard to explain" I shook my head.

"Then how am I supposed to understand? I want to help you Edward, I do. But I need to know that you will eventually get over her"

I looked at her, unable to respond. The only thing I could tell her was that I would get over her, but I knew if I told her that it would be a lie and I have told enough of those.

She stared at me for a moment before sighing and looking down at her hands in her lap "I love you" She mumbled "I really do" She looked back up at me, her eyes watering "But, I don't think I can be with someone who is in love with another woman. It just… it h-hurts so much knowing that I don't have your heart like I thought I did"

I furrowed my brows and knelt down beside the bed and took her hand in mine "I want to be with you" I assured her "I really do, and I do love you Lauren"

"Just not as much as her, right?" She sobbed

"I wish I could give it to you" I trailed up and down her slim fingers.

"I wish you could too" She sniffed

I smiled sadly up at her and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. I cupped her face with my hand and gently rubbed her temples "You can do so much better then me" I told her.

She leant into the palm of my hand, keeping her eyes locked with mine "I don't want to do better then you, there is no better then you"

I sighed and leant in closer to her, I pressed my lips against hers softly "You will be fine. I'll always be here for you"

I slowly stood up from the floor, letting her hand fall out of mine "I'm just next door if you ever need anything"

"If you ever find a way to let another woman into your heart, let me know" She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.

It broke my heart to see her like this, I caused this.

**BPOV (2 Weeks Later)**

It had been a long two weeks, Gavin still hasn't spoken more then two words to me and he is still sleeping on the couch, every time I tried to talk to him to explain myself, explain to him that I was still madly in love with Edward, the blunt and honest truth he shrugged me off and wouldn't talk to me. Emmett and Hailey were also having problems. He broke down again after seeing Rose. He has secretly gone to find her but apparently she has moved houses and every time he went to hers and Alice's shop she would hide out the back to avoid him. He respected her and left once told to leave. I understood why Rose didn't want to see him again, I knew that it would be breaking her heart and I knew that it would hurt. I also understood what was going on with Emmett, he still loved Rose, but he loved Hailey. He was torn between the two, though I knew that it would always be Rose, that it had always been her. I think Hailey knew that too but she was holding on for as long as she could, she will let him go if he ends it or says to let him go. She isn't the type to stand in the way of true love, no matter how much it will hurt her.

I haven't seen Edward since that night at the club, but I never stopped thinking about him. I needed to push him out of my mind and get on with my life, like Gavin said.

"Bella, Earth to Bella" Hailey sung, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hmm?"

"What were you thinking about?" She laughed "You looked like you were miles away"

"Nothing" I sighed

"Your Lying" She giggled "I know you were thinking about him"

"Then why did you ask?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"To see if you would tell me… which clearly you wouldn't"

I laughed quietly, not really in the mood for small chit chat.

"I was thinking, the guys have gone out and maybe we should go to the movies. Just me and you" She smiled at me

"Where did they go?" I asked confused, no one told me they were going out. Which was annoying, it was like he was completely avoiding me.

"I don't know" She shrugged "They just said they were going out and wouldn't be back till dinner time"

"Oh" I frowned "Um, yeah I guess I should probably get out of the house"

"I think you should too" She beamed "Now, let's go"

----

After the movie had finished we made our way back home, it was starting to get dark outside so we stopped off and picked up a pizza for dinner.

The movie was alright, we went to see the proposal. I thought it was a pretty good movie.

"Guys, we have dinner" I called when we entered the house "By the way, whose car is that outs-"

"Rose?" I asked, Hailey froze beside me, her eyes wide and focused on Rose who was sitting on the couch with Emmett.

I glared at him and took Hailey's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Hey Bells" She smiled "I came over to see you" She stood up and walked over to me.

"How did you find out where I lived?"

She looked over her shoulder at Emmett "I ran into him down at the supermarket, we got to talking and I missed you so I thought I would come over to say hi"

I looked over at Hailey who looked as if she was about to cry "Excuse us for a minute" I said politely.

Rose smiled and nodded as I pulled Hailey out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Hails, are you ok?" I asked, I put the pizza on the counter then focused my attention on her.

"I'm going to loose him, aren't I?" She asked

"I don't know sweetheart" I mumbled. I pulled her into a hug when she burst into tears.

"Is everything ok in here?" I glanced up at Rose and shook my head "I-I'm sorry if my coming over has caused you any trouble"

"No, it's ok Rose" I whispered as I rubbed circles on Hailey's back. "Can you get Em?" I asked her

She nodded her head then dashed back into the other room.

Emmett came in a second later, a worried expression on his face. He pulled Hailey out of my arms and into his "What's wrong?" He asked, looking at me.

I raised my eyebrow at him _You know what's wrong_ I thought to myself.

He frowned and nodded his head in understanding.

"Hailey, sweetheart look up at me please" He whispered to her.

"Excuse me" I said, I didn't want to get in the way of them talking.

"I didn't cause any trouble did I? It wasn't my intention; I just wanted to see you because I missed you." Rose said when I sat down next to her.

"It's ok, Rose" I laughed "She is just worried is all"

"About what?" She asked

"She is scared that she is going to loose Emmett to you"

"Oh" She whispered.

We were silent for a long moment. I knew deep down she was hoping she would get Emmett back; it looked as if she was more comfortable being around him again.

"So… how have you been?" I asked, breaking the eerie silence.

"Pretty good" She shrugged "Just been working and hanging out with Alice and everyone"

I nodded my head, knowing that everyone included Edward.

"He misses you" She whispered, tilting her head so she could look at me properly.

"Huh?"

"Edward, he misses you"

I squeezed my eyes shut tight "No he doesn't'".

My chest suddenly felt heavy and my cheeks started to burn.

"He does, he really wants to see you"

"Tell him I can't see him. I'm trying to get my life back together" I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" She asked

I shook my head "No, but I can't move on if I see him again"

"Why do you have to move on?" I knew what she was referring too.

"I can't do the Rose" I sighed "it's just… too hard. I do want him back, I really do" I trailed off. I had completely lost all control over myself and if Rose was the one I could talk to about this and get it all off my chest then I would talk to her.

"You really do?" My eyes grew wide when I heard Gavin "That's all you had to say to me" He stated angrily.

Rose's head shot over to where Gavin was standing, guilt evident on her face.

"Gavin, I'm sorry" I jumped out of my seat and ran over to him

"You couldn't have just said that to me from the start?" He glared down at me and pushed my hands away every time I tried to grab onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry" I sobbed

"Ahh, maybe I should go" Rose said awkwardly

"yes, maybe you should" Gavin snapped

"Don't talk to her like that" I growled at him "Stay Rose; please we still need to catch up"

"I… Uh…. O- umm ok"

"What is your problem Gavin? It's so hard to talk to you these days, I tried…. God know how many times but you wouldn't listen to me, you pushed me away and shrugged me off. How the FUCK am I meant to tell you if you won't listen? I love you, really I do and I thought that maybe we could make this work, I would let you help me get over him and move on with my life but you wouldn't have a bloody bar of me. You're like a fucken brick wall Gavin" I shouted at him

He stared at me, his expression never faltering.

"I'm going to stay with Rose for a while. Find your self somewhere else to live" I growled when he didn't reply.

"What so it's over?" He yelled after me.

I spun around to face him "yes, we have both got problems and clearly together we are incapable of fixing them" I turned away from him again and made my way upstairs to pack.

----

Once I was settled in at Rosalie's house, which was nice. She had moved, not far from where she use to live but she now lives by herself. I took the spare room which already had a bed and chest of drawers in it.

"I'll leave you to it" She smiled from the doorway.

"Thanks Rose" I replied "I think I'll just have a quick bath if that's alright?"

"Sure, go for it"

I gave her a smile and grabbed my pajamas and a towel from the linen cupboard. I dropped everything on the bathroom floor and started running the bath then went to grab my phone, I needed to message Claire and Jake.

Once the bath was done I climbed in and laid down and started writing a message to Claire.

_To: Claire bear_

_Hey chicken, I miss you guys so much. How have you been? How are you and Danny going? I ran into Edward two weeks ago… I crashed Claire, I broke down again. I really wish you were here, I need you so much. Gavin and I broke up… well I broke up with him, he doesn't understand! I'm rambling now. I love you Claire bear xoxo_

I wiped the few tears that had escaped my eyes and sent the text then opened a new one so I could message Jake.

_To: Jake_

_Hey Jakey, how have you been? It feels like I haven't seen you in years LOL. How is Kara going? How are my parents? I haven't gotten around to calling them yet, If you see them tell them that I miss them and I will call them soon. Xx_

I put my phone down once the message was sent.

I put my head back on the edge of the bath and closed my eyes, wishing that this was all a dream and my life was back to perfect again.

I wanted to say sorry to Gavin, but I wanted to see Edward…

_Edward_ I sighed, I missed him. I wanted to see him so badly.

**EPOV**

It had been a long two weeks; I had no luck in getting in contact with Bella. I had poured my heart out to Rose and Alice plenty of times after they forgave me for being such a dick at the club.

Rose had been avoiding Emmett, apparently he had been trying to talk to her, but she was just so confused about everything after seeing him and Hailey at the night club. Alice was torn between everything and didn't know what to do.

Lauren and I had swapped smiles every now and then from our rooms but hadn't really spoken much. I always saw her moping around her room, she seemed almost lifeless. It killed me knowing that I was the one who caused her that pain.

Everything had come falling down around me again, my life was completely fucked and hectic right now.

I picked up my phone when it started ringing beside me.

"Hello?" I answered

"_Edward, it's me"_ Rose whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked

"_I just wanted to let you know that Bella is living with me for a while"_

"Really? Why? Can I come see her?" I asked in a rush

"_Yes really, she broke up with Gavin and I think you should wait a while before you come over. Let everything sink in for her. I just wanted to tell you"_

"Oh, is she ok?" I asked concerned

"_She is fine, she is just having a bath at the moment so I gotta go before she comes out"_

"See if you can talk her into seeing me" I begged

"_I'll try Edward, but I can't guarantee anything"_

"Thanks Rose, bye"

"_Cya Edward"_

A smile grew on my face. _She broke up with him… she is single again.._ Those thoughts kept running through my head and all I wanted to do was go over there and see her. _Give her time_ I told myself _You don't want to fuck it up again._

So I glued myself to my seat and watched my phone for what seemed like weeks hoping that Rose would call and tell me that Bella wanted to see me.

That phone call never came, and although it has only been two hours that I had stared at my phone it brought me down and made me loose hope. _Be strong Edward_ I encouraged myself.

I turned on the T.V and tried to distract myself but nothing interesting was on.

"Edward, sweetheart please leave the T.V on one channel" My mother called from the kitchen

"There's nothing on" I grumbled

"Then don't watch television" She laughed.

"But there isn't anything else to do to occupy me"

She walked into the room and sat down beside me "What's wrong?" She sighed. I groaned, I didn't want to talk to my mum about this and I hated that she could tell when there was something wrong with me.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Don't lie to me Edward" She laughed "you're my son, I can read you like a book"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair "Bella is back" I stated

"Back in phoenix?" She asked, I watched as her smile grew wider.

"Yeah"

"That's wonderful" She beamed "Maybe we should invite her over for dinner or something"

"Mum" I whined "Listen please"

"Sorry darling, as you were saying"

"I saw her at a club a couple of weeks ago, she has a boyfriend and I fucked up and said something I shouldn't have and it made her cry and now I just heard that she broke up with her boyfriend and is living with Rose for a while"

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just said the f word" She scolded me, I rolled my eyes at her act to be motherly "And why is this getting you down so much? you have Lauren"

"She broke up with me"

"Oh, what happened?"

"She found out that I'm still in love with Bella so she broke up with me"

"Oh Edward" She sighed "You really have gotten yourself into a hole haven't you"

"Yes"

"Only you can figure this out. You're the only one who can fix what you have broken"

"I know, but I can't see her. Rose said to give her time"

"Then give her time. Females are different then males Edward. We need time to let everything sink in, we need time to heal. We can't just shrug it off and act like it never happened. Just wait and I'm sure everything will be fine'

"Thanks" I mumbled, though it didn't really help. I still wanted to go over and see her.

………………………………………………………**..**

**Alright guys, leaving it there!**

**I bet we all can't wait for Edward and Bella to see each other again lol.**

**Let me know what you thought :D**

**Review**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, I sorta figured that at the rate I was updating before this story would be over before we new it. So, this way if I don't update as much the story will last longer and we will have something to look forward too :-D **

**I probably wont update this story or Gone and Back again until next week as it is my 21****st**** birthday this weekend and I will be busy all week, what with work and shopping, getting my hair and tan done etc… **

**Anyway, R&R**

**----**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning to my phone beeping on the bedside table.

I rubbed my tired eyes and rolled over, quickly glancing at my clock "6am? Are you kidding me?" I groaned to myself.

I picked up my phone and saw that I had three unread messages:

_From: Jake_

_Heya Bells, I have been great. Not much happening, I got a job down at the local mechanics. Kara is good, said that she misses you. Your parents are fine, but said to call them as soon as possible, they miss you. You better message me soon missy it's not the same without you :-(_

I smiled to myself, I loved Jake. He was a great friend.

I opened up the next message from Claire:

_From: Claire_

_Hey pumpkin, we miss you too! I have been fine and me and Danny are going great. Though Danny has the flu at the moment, so I have put him in lockdown LOL. Oh shit! Are you ok? What happened? What did he say? What did you say? I wish I was there too. What happened between you and Gavin? I'm sure you will be fine Belly, I'm always here if you need to talk. Don't lock yourself away again, kay? Love you muchly xoxoxo_

The last message was from Gavin, I debated on whether I should read it or not. I didn't know what to expect.

I sighed, and quickly pressed the button to open the message.

_From: Gavin_

_Bella…. I… I'm sorry; I shouldn't have cracked it like that. I understand if you still want me gone, I'll leave once I find a place to live. I just needed to message you, make sure your ok… It hasn't even been a day and I miss you like crazy, I can't sleep. It's 2:30am and I'm wide awake, I need you next to me. Well, I don't know what else to say apart from I love you, so much Bella. I have never felt this way about someone before… I better go, I'm sorry baby._

The message made me feel bad in a way, I just walked out. Our first fight and I end it, He had always been there for me. Through everything and I just throw everything in his face.

I stared at the message for a long time before I hit reply.

_To: Gavin_

_I don't know what to say to you Gavin, you really upset me. I think we need to have time apart, see where our lives take us, and if life happens to bring us back together then so be it. But, at the moment I really need to work myself out. I'm more of a mess then you care to imagine. I hid it for ages, years Gavin and I'm sick of feeling the way I do. I'm really sorry that things have to be like this, but its better this way. Trust me. Maybe, one day if we don't end up back together we could be friends? I do love you… Believe me I do, but my… my heart just isn't in it at the moment. I hope you understand._

I didn't reply to Jakes message or Claire's message, I would do that later.

I rolled over onto my back and stretched, there was no way I was going to fall back asleep.

I climbed out of bed and walked out into the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine' Rose sang.

"Your up early" I laughed, she was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand.

She shrugged "Couldn't sleep"

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, I turned the kettle on and pulled the milk out of the fridge.

"I… uh… I couldn't stop thinking about Emmett"

I pulled out a mug and set it on the counter "You miss him" I stated "I'm not going to judge you or anything Rose, you need to understand that he has a girlfriend at the moment, let him make the moves"

"I know" She sighed

Once I had made my coffee I sat down opposite her and wrapped my hands around the warm mug.

"He still loves you" I told her.

"But he loves her too" This conversation sounded extremely familiar.

"Yeah, but to be honest I think it has always been you"

She looked up at me and smiled "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean he loves Hailey and they get along great. But I think deep down that it's you he wishes he was with"

"It was hard" She whispered "Being away from him and everything. I never stopped thinking about him Bells" She looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sure everything will work out for the best" I assured her. I was a firm believer in what was meant to be will be.

Though I love Hailey dearly I had the feeling that Rose and Emmett would eventually end up getting back together.

"What about you and Edward?" She asked carefully.

I averted my attention back down to the mug in my hands and took a sip "I don't know" I told her "I miss him…allot" I laughed

"Do you think you would be up to seeing him within the next couple of days?"

"I…" I shook my head "I don't know, I mean I want to see him but I just broke up with Gavin… My life is so hectic, and what if…" I couldn't even think about it, I took a deep breath "What if he doesn't want me?" I whispered.

"Don't be silly Bella" Rose scolded me"He loves you, and he wants to see you"

"How do you know? All you said yesterday was that he still loved me… that could be any type of love, you know 'I love you, but I will always love you, you were my first love' kind of love… there's friendship love ther-"

"Bella, shut up" She laughed "He is IN love with you, he misses you and wants to see you"

"Then why didn't he try stop me when I ran to the bathroom… though that would have ended in me vomiting on him… but still"

"He was stupid" She laughed "You Know Bells, there were so many times that he almost got on the plane and came down the Australia to see you"

"See, that's it… He didn't come down, if he wanted to see me or wanted to be with me he would have come down"

"I don't know why he didn't Bells, but I do know that he loves you and wants to see you"

I sighed and took another sip of my coffee. Maybe I should see him, and just talk, see what happens.

**EPOV**

I felt like a giddy school girl, bouncing up and down in my seat. Still impatiently waiting for a phone call from Rose saying I could come over and see Bella.

That phone call never came last night, nor did it come this morning, it was now five pm in the afternoon and still I had not received a call from her.

I felt like I was wasting my time. _She is never going to want to see you, Edward_. Yes, yes she will. _Who are you kidding?_. Not you, obviously. _I am you, stupid._

I rolled my eyes at myself, back to talking to myself like some crazy person.

When my phone rang, I jumped out of my seat and jumped over my bed.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Hey, it's me"

"Rose? Hi, how are you?" I asked, getting a bit excited.

"I'm good, listen I spoke to Bella and she wants to see you just not yet."

"Not yet?" I repeated "Then when?"

"Friday"

"Bu-but that's five days away"

"She needs a bit of time Edward, be patient"

I sighed and ran my hand through my tousled hair "Ok, ok"

"Come over at lunch time on Friday, I'll go out and give you guys some privacy, I gotta work anyway"

I couldn't help but smile, though Friday seemed liked forever away, I still got to see her "Alright, thanks Rose"

"No problem Edward, just don't fuck it up" She laughed, then hung up the phone.

I balled my hands into fists "YES!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air like I just one a football game.

"What the fuck are you doing man?" I heard Jasper laugh.

I spun around to see him standing in the doorway, a big ass grin on his face.

"Bella wants to see me"

He nodded his head "Right that would explain it then" He walked in and made himself comfy on the edge of the bed. "When are you seeing her?" He asked

"Friday" I replied glumly, I didn't want to think about how far away it seemed.

"Don't look too shattered" He laughed.

"I just wanna fucken see her now" I sighed frustrated.

"You have got to be the most impatient person I have ever met"

"Yeah, yeah what ever"

"How long has Lauren been staring over here for?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused

"Lauren" He replied "She is staring at your balcony."

I frowned at him and peered over my shoulder, sure enough Lauren was sitting on her bed, eyes locked on my balcony.

"She looks so sad" He continued

I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow "Who the fuck whacked you with the pussy stick?" I laughed

"The pussy stick?" he laughed

"Yeah, you seem to be all up in peoples emotions. Why do you care if she looks upset?"

"I don't… I was just saying" He replied. "Anyway, Friday, what are you going to say"

I smiled at him and sat down on the chair near my bed; I rested my elbows on my knees and leant forward a bit ready to spill everything I had planned on saying to Bella.

**BPOV**

_Friday_

"Bella, calm down" Rose laughed.

"I can't" I sighed, I continued to bounce up and down in my seat

"Well, I can't so your hair if you keep bouncing, plus I have to go to work soon so please make this easy for me"

I gripped onto the table to try and keep myself still while Rose yanked and pulled at my hair.

I had been a mess the last few days since I decided to go ahead and meet Edward… Today was the day.

And I was as nervous as hell, I have know idea why. It's not like I have never spoken to him before.

During the past few days I had called my parents and told them everything that happened, my mum wanted to fly down to see me but I told her to stay, that I could handle my own. Apart from that they were fine and still loving Australia.

Once Rose had finished doing my hair and make up – light make up I might add, I didn't want to look too dressy – She left to go to hers and Alice's shop to work the afternoon shift. So, I was left to myself for the next ten minutes until Edward arrived.

I had no idea what to do to make time go faster.

Then I got to thinking about how awful it is that I'm sitting here, waiting for my ex to come over to talk, when I only just broke up with Gavin barely a week ago.

He never replied to the text message I sent him, and being away from him made me miss him. I was stuck in a rut… on my own. It seemed like everyone new what they wanted, and here I am stuck between two guys. Edward, the guy I have loved for years, the one who was always there for me, the one who owns my virginity and my heart. Then there's Gavin, the guy I have loved for two years, it doesn't seem to even compare to the feelings I hold for Edward, but they are still there, plain as day. He was there when Edward was not; he picked me up when I fell down. I knew where I wanted to be, but I couldn't help that feeling in the pit of my stomach that said to stay with Gavin.

I was re-opening that vault. The one I locked up and threw the keys away for, the one I promised myself I would never re-open. I laughed to myself, look at me now.

A soft knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts; I stood up, ignoring my wobbly knees and shaky hands.

"You can do this Bella" I encouraged myself.

I willed my legs to move forward and made my way to the front door.

I stared at the brown wood for a long moment before finally unlocking it and opening it.

I stared at Edward, who stood in front of me, his hands in his pockets.

"Hi" I said, almost shyly.

"Hey" He replied, he looked as nervous as me.

We stood in the doorway for what felt like forever in silence, it wasn't a comfortable silence either, it was awkward.

"Umm… do you want to come in?" I asked, moving to the side so he could get past me.

"Yeah sure" He offered me a smile, though it didn't reach his eyes.

He slid in past me and walked into the lounge. I followed behind him, twisting my fingers together nervously, my eyes focused on the floor. _What do I say?_

I tucked my dress behind my knees and sat down on the couch, Edward stood in the middle of the room, staring at the walls or the roof.

"Ah… so….." I said, trying to get out of this awkward moment we were having "Are we going to talk? Or are you just going to stand there all day staring at the roof?"

He moved his eyes to look at me "Sorry" He mumbled "I don't know where to start" he admitted

"Me either" I laughed "How about you take a seat"

He nodded his head and sat on the couch opposite me; he put his elbows on his knees and leant forward slightly.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked

"I.. uh don't know" He chuckled "I just wanted to see you"

I nodded my head "Well… here I am"

He laughed a bit "Yes you are… Look I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened at the club the other week. I didn't think you would react like that"

I looked down at my hands in my lap and frowned _that makes two of us_.

"I shouldn't have said anything" He continued.

"It's ok" I whispered

He shook his head "No, it's not ok Bella" He sighed "It was… wrong"

**EPOV**

Five days went fucken slow. It felt like an eternity that I had to wait.

But, here I am now standing outside her front door. My heart pounding in my chest. Why I was nervous I had no idea… It was stupid really.

I knocked on the door and held my breath, waiting for her to answer

"Hi" She said shyly when she opened the door.

"Hey" I replied, trying not to seem nervous.

We both stood there, in the doorway not saying anything. It was awkward and I had no idea what to say to break the ice.

"Umm… do you want to come in?" She asked as she moved to the side a bit.

"Yeah sure" I smiled and walked past her and into the lounge.

I could hear her following me and I rattled my brain trying to think about what to say. When I spoke to Jasper I had it all planned… everything I knew what I was going to say, and how I was going to say it, but now that I'm here it all seemed to vanish from my mind. I completely forgot what I had run through in my mind.

I looked up at the roof… _Sorry Bella I was out of line that night at the club…. _Or _I have missed you so much, please, please take me back_ Begging? Are you serious?

"Ah… so….." She said. "Are we going to talk? Or are you just going to stand there all day staring at the roof?" I almost laughed at how sarcastic she sounded.

I removed my eyes from the roof and looked at her "Sorry" I mumbled "I don't know where to start" I admitted

"Me either" She laughed… _That laugh_ "How about you take a seat"

I nodded, unable to speak and sat down on the couch. I put my elbows on my knees and leant forward, like I did the other day with Jasper.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked, her eyes were staring straight into mine.

"I.. uh don't know" I chuckled "I just wanted to see you" I admitted

She nodded her head "Well… here I am"

I laughed "Yes you are… Look I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened at the club the other week. I didn't think you would react like that" I blurted out. I needed to say it and no matter how many different ways I said it in my head it all sounded the same, so I just said it.

She looked down at her hands in her lap, I could see her brows furrow a bit and all I wanted to do was sit next to her and hold her.

"I shouldn't have said anything" I continued

"It's ok" She whispered

I shook my head, it wasn't ok "No, it's not ok Bella" I sighed "It was… wrong"

She looked at me, her eyes filled with sadness.

I got up out of my seat and walked over to her; I sat down and looked at her. She was watching me carefully.

I took a deep breath, her strawberry scent floated around me. And god how I missed the smell of her.

I picked up her hand in mine and examined it "I was out of line that night. I had a million emotions running through me when I saw you and it sort of just slipped out. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me" I whispered.

"I forgive you" She said. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Good, because I don't wanna have to go get that elephant to spray you with water again"

"Edward" She giggled, hitting me lightly on my arm "That wasn't funny"

"Yeah it was, you said so yourself"

"I would never" She denied. I rolled my eyes at her. The atmosphere felt a bit better, the air wasn't as thick. I was dreading the talk about whether or not we would make anything of us again, I didn't actually know if we were even going to talk about it. I wanted to… but I didn't at the same time, in case she says no to me.

"Bella… I…" I trailed off, how do you say it? I don't want to scare her off, I needed her "I missed you" I whispered, I looked up at her to see her staring back at me sucking on her lower lip.

"I missed you too" She smiled

**-------**

**Ok I'm leaving it there… :-O what will happen? Lol**

**Let me know what you think!!!**

**Review :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am soooooo sorry that it has taken me longer then usual to update. I have been so busy, and when I did get time to sit and write I got stuck…. SORRY!**

**I don't have much to say except thank you to everyone who reviewed and thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday!! **

**Someone asked me to start doing 'previously' on my other story _Gone and back again_ so I thought that I may as well do it on both my stories :-) **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :-) **

**R&R**

**_Previously on the totally unexpected:_**

_"Good, because I don't wanna have to go get that elephant to spray you with water again"_  
_"Edward" She giggled, hitting me lightly on my arm "That wasn't funny"_  
_"Yeah it was, you said so yourself"_  
_"I would never" She denied. I rolled my eyes at her. The atmosphere felt a bit better, the air wasn't as thick. I was dreading the talk about whether or not we would make anything of us again, I didn't actually know if we were even going to talk about it. I wanted to… but I didn't at the same time, in case she says no to me. _  
_"Bella… I…" I trailed off, how do you say it? I don't want to scare her off, I needed her "I missed you" I whispered, I looked up at her to see her staring back at me sucking on her lower lip. _  
_"I missed you too" She smiled_

**BPOV**  
I Looked at him for a moment, debating on whether I should disagree again but before I could speak he walked over to me and sat down next to me.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, I didn't dare move my eyes away from his face. I re-memorized every single last feature, his eyes, his nose, the creases on his forehead and every freckle.

When he opened his eyes he looked at me then took my hand in his. The electric shock I felt so long ago was still there and stronger then ever. I felt like a giddy teenager.

"I was out of line that night. I had a million emotions running through me when I saw you and it sort of just slipped out. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me" He whispered, his eyes focused on my hand as he traced soft patterns over my knuckles.

I watched his fingers move slowly from side to side over my hand "I forgive you" I said, I looked up and him at the same time he looked up at me. I could feel my chest start to throb when he smiled _my_ smile.

He grinned at me and said "Good, because I don't wanna have to go get that elephant to spray you with water again"

A quick flash of what happened at the zoo ran through my mind "Edward" I giggled as I hit his arm playfully "That wasn't funny"

"Yeah it was, you said so yourself" He replied pointedly.

"I would never" I tried to deny, though I remember quiet clearly telling him it was _kind of funny_.

The atmosphere seemed to ease up a bit and I didn't feel so awkward sitting here with him, all alone.

"Bella… I…" He paused for a moment and looked hard in thought. His forehead was creased and I felt like making a joke about being careful that he didn't hurt himself "I missed you" He finally whispered.

Those three words rang repeatedly in my head. _He missed me! _ I felt like jumping up and down with joy.

I pulled my lower lip into my mouth and chewed on it, trying to refrain from jumping out of my seat and onto his lap.

"I missed you too" I said with a smile.

He didn't say anything in return; he just sat there and stared at me and for a moment. I felt like we were the only two people in the whole world and nothing was standing between us.

I wanted to reach out to him and hold him… tightly and never let go. I could feel my hand itching towards him slightly as his green emerald eyes got lost in mine.

"BELLA!" I heard a guy yell from the door.

I snapped out of my mini trance and looked over to the front door, so what hoping that I was only hearing things.

"Shit" I muttered, I looked back over to Edward who looked confused.

"Who is it?" He asked

"It's… umm it's Gavin" I stood up and started to walk towards the door before I spun back around to look at Edward "Do you think you could… hide somewhere?" I asked.

I felt like an idiot asking him to hide, but I didn't want anyone, especially Gavin to know what was going on.

I could only imagine what would happen if he caught Edward here, all hell would break loose.

"You want me to hide?" He laughed, as if I was joking.

"BELLA OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE"

I looked at Edward, silently begging him with my eyes "Please" I whispered.

He sighed and got up off the couch, his face was torn between a frown and a glare. He didn't look happy.

I gave him and apologetic smile as he walked out of the room then took a deep breath before opening the door.

"What are you doing here?" I growled. I didn't want to see him, not now anyway, not while Edward was here.

I still loved Gavin, just not as much as I do Edward.

"I needed to see you" He breathed. His cheeks were red, as if he had just run a mile.

"I… I can't talk right now" I told him, I quickly peered over my shoulder to make sure Edward hadn't come back into the room.

He looked at me confused then tried to look around me "Are you busy?" He asked, he took a step closer to me and I closed the door a bit more to block his view.

"Yeah, I was job hunting" I lied

He frowned at me "You can't take a break?" He laughed

I shook my head "No, I really need to find a job"

"I'm sure you can spare a few minutes to sit and talk to me" He chuckled as he tried to get past me. I pushed all my weight against the frame of the door so that he couldn't get in.

"I can't Gavin" I said sternly "I'm not in the mood to talk at the moment" It took all I had not to snap at him.

He looked at me for a moment, his brows furrowed "Whatever" He muttered "I just wanted to talk" He repeated.

"Well I don't want to" I pushed him away from me slightly so he wasn't so close to the door.

"Your being immature"

"And your being disrespectful" I put my arms on my hips and glared at him "And stubborn" I added.

"We broke up a week ago" He yelled, completely ignoring the fact that I had just told him I didn't want to talk.

"Leave" I pointed towards the road. I couldn't see a car anywhere near so He must have walked.

"At least I'm making an effort here Bella. At least I'm trying" He pointed his finger at me.

"This isn't about making an effort Gavin, or trying. We both have problems…." I looked down at the ground and shook my head, trying to find the right words "Issues that we need to sort out on our _own_. Now I would appreciate it if you let me try figure myself out"

He shook his head at me and muttered something that I didn't catch under his breath then walked away.

I watched as he walked down the driveway then around the corner. I hated doing this to him, making him pay for my mistakes, my doings. After he moves half way across the world to be with me and I just flick him off.

"The coast is clear" I called out to Edward as I closed the door and locked it.

Edward came back into the room a minute later, a frustrated look on his face.

"Where did you hide?" I asked.

"Your room" He replied. He sat down on the couch, in the same spot as before.

"Oh"

I sat down next to him again and offered a smile. I didn't want him to be angry at me. "So, where were we?' I pondered.

"You just told me that you missed me too" He replied, a small smile forming on his face.

I smirked and nodded my head "So… what now?"

Edward sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair "What happened?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. I knew what he was talking about, and it was the same question I was debating on.

"I don't know" I admitted "I guess we sort of… moved on"

**EPOV**

"BELLA!" Someone yelled from the door. _What the fuck…?_

"Shit" I heard Bella mutter, she looked over at me and she looked annoyed.

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's… umm it's Gavin" She replied, she stood up and walked towards the front door, but stopped and turned back to face me "Do you think you could… hide somewhere?" She asked

"You want me to hide?" I laughed, _is she kidding me?_

"BELLA OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE"

She looked back over to me, her eyes were light and glistening, and though at the same time scared and worried "Please" She whispered.

I sighed and got off the couch. She wants me to hide because her ex is here…. _This is seriously fucked._

I ignored the smile she gave me and walked out of the room_._

I wandered down the corridor, trying to ignore the conversation she was having with Gavin I walked into a room that looked like it would be Bella's and sat down on the bed.

I felt awkward again, hiding out in her room while she was out there talking to her ex.

As I sat on her bed I looked around her room, it was fairly empty, just a chest of drawers and a bedside table.

On the bed side table was the necklace I gave her along with a print out of one of the emails I had sent her. I picked it up and scanned through it, it was the last email I ever sent her. _Why has this been printed?_ I thought.

_'Life is good, but it could be better if you where here. I miss you Bella, more then I can tell you in words. _

_I have faith, that one day we will be brought back together'_

It was one of the last emails I sent her, and I didn't realize how _mushy_ it sounded until just now.  
"The coast is clear" I heard Bella call.

I put the email back on her bedside table and left the room.

"Where did you hide?" She asked when I entered the room again

"Your room" I replied and I sat down on the couch.

"Oh" She said as she sat down next to me again, she smiled at me a bit before asking "So, where were we?"

"You just told me that you missed me too" I told her, I smiled a little at her. Almost forgetting what just happened with Gavin.

She smirked at me "So…. What now?" She asked

It was never going to be the right time to talk about what happened, and I didn't know how well I would handle it, or how well she would handle it…. It just had to be done.

I let out a big gush of air and ran my hand through my hair "What happened?" I asked, though I wasn't sure if she heard me or not, she seemed to be off in her own little world.

"I don't know" She replied, proving she heard me loud and clear "I guess we sort of… moved on"

_…Moved on…_

I nodded my head "I wish we kept in contact" She continued "And… I wish you came back to Australia"

At that my head snapped up so I could look at her. Here I was thinking that not getting on the plane was the best choice, and now I find out she _wanted_ me to come back. _How could you be so fucken stupid!_

"I was going to, bu-"

"I know" She cut me off, waving her hand around dismissively, a sweet smile playing on the edge of her soft pink lips.

I felt like pulling her into my lap and holding her. I wanted to reach out and touch her soft cheek; the temptation of having her sit right in front of me, knowing that she isn't mine was really starting to bother me.

"I know that you almost came back, I don't know why and honestly it doesn't matter. I just wish that you did come back" He brows begun to furrow, her nose was scrunched up a little and her lips were turned down "I-I wish we never lost c-contact, and I wish that I never left" She sniffed.

She had tears running down her cheeks, though I could tell she was trying to hide that fact she was crying with the curtain of hair she threw around her face.

I reached over with my hand and put it on top of hers "Please don't cry" I gently moved her hair away from her face and wiped her cheek.

She looked away from me, down to her lap and shook her head "Everything got so screwed, Edward. I… I don't even no how I got through being down there without talking to you. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do"

With that a slide closer to her and pulled her into me so her head was resting against my chest. I smoothed down her hair with my hand and put my cheek on the top of her head and let her cry.

Her shoulders where shaking vigorously, her chest was heaving and she was sniffing and shaking her head against my chest. I squeezed her tight against me, afraid that if I let go she would disappear.

Listening to her sob and watching her shake almost made me want to cry with her, I new how she felt and what she was feeling, or somewhat similar. I went through it all too, having to be apart from her for so long. To not know what she was doing, if she was ok… and neither of us picked up the phone or sent an email to check if the other was ok. We had no one to blame but ourselves.

**BPOV**

He nodded his head "I wish we kept in contact" I continued, I tried to brace myself as best I could so my emotions wouldn't overtake me "And… I wish you came back to Australia"

His head snapped up, and he looked at me. Regret evident in his eyes.

"I was going to, bu-"

"I know" I cut him off; I didn't want him to feel like he needed to justify his actions. The thought of coming back was _almost_ enough for me… _If only he took that extra leap and came._

"I know that you almost came back, I don't know why and honestly it doesn't matter. I just wish that you did come back" I could feel my nose begin to tingle, and my eyes started watering "I-I wish we never lost c-contact, and I wish that I never left" I hung my head, letting my hair fall around my face so he couldn't see that I was now crying.

All the emotions I had held back while being with Gavin and away from Edward came swimming back, overwhelming me to a point where I thought I was about to burst.

I felt his hand rest upon mine "Please don't cry" He moved the hair away from my face, revealing my tear struck cheeks. He ran his finger over my cheek, removing the tears that continued to fall.

I looked away from him, almost ashamed that I was crying over something that happened in the past "Everything got so screwed, Edward. I… I don't even no how I got through being down there without talking to you. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do" Ignoring the fact that he wasn't around, and that we stopped emailing each other was hard. The empty feeling I had, that never went away hovered over my head, it was a feeling I tried to ignore, something I locked up in that vault.

He slid closer to me and pulled me into his chest as he tried to soothe me.It made me feel like I was _home_ again. _This is where I belong._

He squeezed me tighter, almost cutting off my air supply. If it was anyone else it would bother me, but because it was Edward I invited it.

----

_2 days later_

Edward left not long after I finally settled down and stopped crying, that was two days ago and I have spoken to him every day since then.

He would call me just before bed and we would stay on the phone for hours, laughing and joking around.

I hadn't spoken to Gavin, I knew I should contact him and let him know what was going on with me… tell him that we can't be.

If I was being completely honest with myself, I would know that I was only putting it off. Scared of how he would react.

Emmett and Hailey were still together, but they seemed to be stuck in a rut. Emmett was starting to get more and more consumed with Rose, and Hailey didn't seem to notice, or care. I think she is getting over it and is aware that they won't be together for much longer; she is just waiting for it to happen.

Yesterday I went and saw Alice and hers and Rosalie's shop. It was a nice, elegant little store just outside of the shopping centre.

Alice had insisted on _giving_ me clothes, saying it doesn't cost them much to have made and she wanted to re-stock my closet with fashionable items.

Their designs were nice, sassy, pretty, elegant, sophisticated… they had everything from formal dress's, party dress's, cute mini skirts, low cut tops, skinny jeans and Alice's most favorite, hand bags. All of which they designed themselves.

I never knew they were _that_ talented. Though I would never put it past them that they could do anything if they just put their minds to it. I was proud of them; glad that they were doing something they enjoyed and loved.

"Bella, are you listening to me?" Hailey laughed

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked, snapping out of my daze. I had been sitting here with Hailey eating scrambled eggs, apparently she was craving.

She laughed at me and shook her head "I said you make the best scrambled eggs ever… are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking" I replied, giving her a small smile.

"Care to share?"

I furrowed my brows a bit "Umm… it's nothing really, just wondering how I should tell Gavin about what's going on"

"What do you mean, what's going on?" She asked, seeming confused.

"With me and Edward" I clarified.

"Are you two getting back together?"

"Well... I don't know…" I trailed off, neither of us had mentioned getting back together "No, we aren't" I sighed

"Then there is nothing to tell Gavin yet"

"What about the fact that I don't want to get back together?"

She shrugged her shoulders "I don't know Bells. But you need to tell him something, I'm sick of watching him mope around the house"

I laughed at her and rolled my eyes "Just, come over and talk to him" She continued.

"Not today"

"And why not?" She pressed, shoving some food in her mouth "These… are delicious… Bella" She said through chews of her food.

"Because I'm not ready yet" I laughed "And stop talking with your mouth full"

"Sorry" She muttered her mouth still full of egg.

It's a habit she must have picked up from Emmett.

She left shortly after she finished her scrambled eggs, muttering something about getting home before showed up.

Then I was left alone again to my thoughts while I sat on my laptop and looked for a decent paying job that I would enjoy.

**……………….**

**So, I hope it was worth the wait :-) again, I'm sorry it took me so long to update.**

**For those of you who read _gone and back again_ I will try update ASAP. I'm just stuck on the birth lol.**

**Anyways, let me know what you thought!**

**Reviews are better then getting a hug from Edward (Who am I kidding?)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so so so sorry!!! I know it has been ages since I last updated. My life has been hectic lately. Please forgive me???**

**I hope this chapter makes up for it**

**R&R**

**----**

**BPOV**

_The next day_

I sat in the drive way, debating on whether or not I should go in. I was nervous, my stomach had done a complete three sixty. It was only yesterday that I was sitting in the kitchen with Hailey telling her I wasn't ready and that I couldn't do it, but somehow she convinced me that sooner is better then later.

I took a deep breath and climbed out of the car then slowly walked up to the front door. Before I could stop myself, I knocked on the door. I bounced up and down in my spot, ready to run if I felt I needed to.

"Bella?" Gavin asked when he opened the door.

I smiled at him warmly, suddenly more nervous then before "Hey" I croaked out "Can I umm can I come in?"

He nodded his head and moved to the side. "Where is everyone?" I asked, glancing at the empty house.

"Hailey went shopping and Emmett is upstairs asleep" He replied, closing the door behind me. _Right, trust Hailey to ditch me at a time like this._

I nodded my head then looked down at the ground "Can we talk?"

"Sure" He replied, gesturing to the couch

"No" I shook my head "This won't take long"

"Ahh, ok"

"Gavin, I… I don't know how to tell you this" I looked up at him, to see him staring at me intently. He already knew why I was here, I could tell by the hurt in eyes.

"I just… I do love you" I sighed, feeling almost defeated "But I lo-"

"You love _him_ more" he finished for me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered "I never meant to hurt you"

"I think it's a bit late for that" He replied sourly.

I took a desperate step towards him when I saw a single tear trickle down his cheek, I reached my hand out to him, in an effort to comfort him but he moved away and shook his head.

"I left my whole life back in Australia to move here with you Bella" He growled

"I'm sorry" I replied as I tried to fight back the tears "I didn't mea-"

"I left my family, my friends, MY JOB just so I could come here to be with you"

"I know, and I'm reall-" He held his hand up when I tried to grab his hand again.

"I think I knew it though" he shook his head, his voice barely a whisper "I knew that if we moved here you would run into him and it would spark things up again, I just can't believe that I was stupid enough to actually believe that moving here wouldn't effect us that you would be completely over him and we could be happy"

I covered my face with my hands and shook my head, I couldn't think of anything to say except for sorry "Gavin, please I'm really sorry and I never meant for this to happen… it just... it just did" I mumbled.

"It would have been allot easier if I just stayed home" He laughed "That would have solved everything and NONE of this would be happening" He waved his hand between us "And you know what makes this even more fucked?" He asked

I shook my head; I could barely see him through my tear filled eyes.

"I feel like everything was a lie, like I was just your re-bound guy."

I looked up at him, I was speechless. I couldn't even begin to imagine why he would think it was all a lie… I loved him, I did. I just… for me it's always been Edward.

"No… no" I whispered, I gulped back the huge lump forming in my throat "That's not true! I did love you, but it was hard Gavin. He is my first love; I couldn't forget it so easily. I tried; you know how hard I tried"

He shook his head and looked away from me "Just leave, Bella" He replied, I could see the disgusted look on his face.

I covered my mouth with my hand and nodded my head before turning to walk towards the door.

I paused when my hand touch the door knob and looked back at him "I'm really sorry" I whispered

He let out a bitter laugh and left the room, leaving me standing there completely helpless.

---

The room was so quiet. I was almost going out of my mind; all I could do was repeat the conversation I had with Gavin over and over again. I had repeated it so much that it almost felt as if I was hallucinating.

I had left his house with a cherry red face and tear struck cheeks after I stood by myself like a complete idiot in the living room after he left. I couldn't will my feet to move and walk me out to my car where I wouldn't feel so…. Stupid.

There was allot that needed to be sorted out, like when Gavin was going to move out of my house. I didn't want to push him or anything but I needed to get out of Rose's house so she could have her space back.

The buzzing of my phone brought me back to reality; I picked it up and opened the message.

_Hey chicky, How's everything going? How is Gavin… and Edward? Have you spoken to Gavin yet??? – Clair Bear_

I sighed as I re-read the message. I had spoken to her last night and told her everything that had happened. She gave me the strength to go see Gavin, though it went a little better then how it had played out in my mind.

_Everything is… alright I guess. Just got back from talking to Gavin, didn't go over too well with him. I haven't seen Edward again, yet. But have spoken to him every night. Nothing is set in stone yet, I want to be with him but I think it's a bit hard at the moment. We need to wait until things settle down. – B_

"Bella, you home?" I heard Rose call.

"Yeah" I replied as I got up off my bed.

"Alice and Jasper are coming over tonight to watch a movie"

I walked out into the kitchen to see her un packing some groceries "Ok" I sighed sitting down at the table.

She looked over her shoulder at me, then put the carton of milk she was holding down "Is everything ok?" She asked, concern written across her face.

"I went over to see Gavin today" I told her as I traced the wooden patterns on her table.

"Oh" Was all she said as she sat across from me and took my hand "I take it, it didn't go well then?"

I shook my head "No, I feel really bad… I'm such a horrible person Rose" I rubbed my face then pushed my hair back with my hand.

"No your not" She replied "You're a beautiful person, your just stuck in a sticky situation at the moment. It will all blow over soon, plus, you can't help how you feel"

"I no" I sighed "But, it could have all been avoided if I just spoke to him, if I tried harder when he pushed me away… or maybe I shouldn't have moved back here" I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth. If I didn't come back I wouldn't get to see Edward again.

She smiled at me sadly and gently rubbed my hand "You made the right choice" She assured me "This has always been your home, regardless of how far away from it you are. And, I think although you love Gavin, that it's always been Edward. It was always inevitable, no matter what you did or where you were you two would always find each other. The situation your in wouldn't change that" She grinned at me then leaned back in her seat "It's like you two a magnets, your drawn to each other"

I laughed at her form of sense of humor and shook my head "Thanks Rose"

"Your welcome, now go get ready before Alice gets here"

"Right, wouldn't want her playing Barbie Bella" I rolled my eyes and earnt a giggle from Rose.

**EPOV**

I had been aching to see Bella again, but I never had the guts to go back around there unannounced. We were talking, and at the moment that's all that mattered.

The whole thing with Gavin had me baffled. I didn't know what she was going to do, or what she was going to say to him. I guess I was some what expecting him to rock up on my door step to kick the living shit out of me.

"EDWARD" Jasper yelled from down stairs "HURRY UP!"

I ran down the stairs to see him sitting on the couch with Alice "Why do I need to hurry up?" I asked confused.

"We are going over to Rose's and your coming"

"What are we doing over there?" I asked

"Watching a movie" Alice said, not bothering to look up from her nails which she was currently filing "Bella would be there, maybe you could surprise her" She shrugged

"I… I ahh don't think that's such a good idea" I hesitated "I mean, what if she decided to stay with Gavin… and then I rock up an-"

"She told Gavin everything today, Rose just called me and said she is in deep need of some TLC, who better to give it to her then you?"

"She might not want me there"

"Edward, man, come on. It's Bella we are talking about"

"Exactly" I laughed

Alice stood up from her spot on the couch and threw my jumper at me "Your coming, I know Bella. And I know she would be missing you."

"Bu-"

"Shut it" She replied, holding her hand up to stop me from talking "You're coming, now hurry we are late, and Alice is never late to anything" She picked up her coat and bag and quickly walked out of the room before I could say anything more.

"Tough little cookie isn't she" Jasper laughed

"Mmhmm" I replied. _Guess I'm going to see Bella soon._ I thought to myself, I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my face.

--

Five minutes later I was sitting in Rose's lounge room with Jasper while Alice spoke to Rose in the kitchen. I didn't know where Bella was, and I was starting to get a bit nervous. I was worried that she might get upset that I was here, or maybe she didn't want to see me. _Your acting like a fucken dick head Cullen_ I scoffed at myself.

"Calm down" Jasper laughed.

"I am calm" I replied smugly, he rolled his eyes at me and kicked his leg up onto his knee and crossed his arm across his chest.

"What ever you say dude" He sighed.

"Bella, oh my god look at you!" I heard Alice squeal in the kitchen. I felt like jumping out of my seat and running in there and pulling her into my arms.

"There jeans, Alice" I heard her laugh, though I could tell there was something wrong. She didn't sound like herself.

"They look good" Alice scolded her "Gimme a hug"

"Woman" Jasper muttered under his breath.

I chuckled softly at him "I think you mean 'Alice'"

"Yeah, that too"

"Emmett's coming over" I heard Rose chime

"huh? Why?" Bella asked, sounding almost concerned

"Oh… he didn't tell you??"

"Tell me what? What happened?"

"Hailey broke up with him last night" Rose said, sounding a little too calm

"Broke up with him? But… I mean… wha- why didn't she call me? Why didn't HE call me? My god… I need to make a phone call"

"Bella, honey… calm down" Alice said

"She is my friend… why, why did she break up with him?"

"I don't know sweetheart" I heard Rose say "I just know that she broke up with him. He was very vague on the phone and didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it"

I chose that moment to zone out of their conversation and decided to focus it on the sun glaring through the window.

Ten minutes later Emmett rocked up, and the house seemed too quieted down a little bit. I assume as soon as he made his presence known they decided to stop discussing it for his benefit.

"Anyway, Bella we have a surprise for you" Alice cooned. I rolled my eyes, knowing full well that I was the _surprise._

_Trust Alice…_

"Oh, Ali. Nothing much has changed with me, I still don't like surprises" Bella whined

"I'm sure you will like this surprise" Alice giggled "Come" _Shit_

I stood up from the couch and turned to face the door that lead to the kitchen.

"Alice, you know I don't think anything is going to cheer my up right now. I mean I stuffed everything up and the only person who can make me happy is…." She paused when she saw me standing there "Edward?"

I smiled at her warmly, trying to fight back the laugh I felt jumping around in my chest at the shocked expression on her face.

She looked beautiful with her dark skinny jeans and tank top, her hair was curled and tied up in a loose pony tail.

"Am I really the only person who can make you happy right now?" I teased; I didn't really know who she was going to say. A guy can dream... Right?

She blushed and looked down at the ground "What are you doing here?" She asked

"Alice said you were feeling a bit down and thought it might cheer you up if I came over..." I replied

She nodded her head and slowly looked up at me "I'm glad you're here" She said, offering me a small smile.

**------**

**I hope it was worth it… LOL I know not much happened but allot can come from it!!**

**Let me know what you think :)**

**For those of you who read "Gone and Back Again" I have got half of the next chapter written, I promise I will get it up ASAP for you. I'm just a bit stuck and really busy at the moment. But I promise it won't be long!!!**

**Review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok.. so, THANK YOU for all the reviews for the last chapter!!**

**Glad you guys enjoyed it :)**

**Hope you like this chapter... let me know what you think**

**R&R**

------

_Previously on the Totally Unexpected:_

"_Am I really the only person who can make you happy right now?" I teased; I didn't really know who she was going to say. A guy can dream... Right?_

_She blushed and looked down at the ground "What are you doing here?" She asked_

_"Alice said you were feeling a bit down and thought it might cheer you up if I came over..." I replied_

_She nodded her head and slowly looked up at me "I'm glad you're here" She said, offering me a small smile._

**BPOV**

I shook my head, almost like I was seeing things. He was standing in my living room... Well not my living room, Rose's living room. That's not the point, he was here! Standing right in front of me.

Sure, I had seen him a couple of weeks ago and we were on talking terms and all, but I sort of imagined our next meeting to be organized by us. Not just him popping in un announced to me, don't get me wrong, I loved that he was here right now.

I thought it would be ages until we saw each other again.

"Well..." Alice said awkwardly beside me "I might just go back into the kitchen now" She said quickly.

"I'll join you" Jasper said as he quickly jumped out of his seat and dashed after Alice.

I had to hold back the urge I had to laugh at how obvious they were.

Once they were gone, the silence filled the air. I didn't no what to do, or say.

I rocked back and forth on my heals, the room was filled with tension. Not uncomfortable tension, it was bearable but you could feel the pull between us.

"So, how have you been?" Edward asked, he looked almost as awkward as me but he had a small crooked grin on his face that I loved so much. _Swoon_

"I ahh... I have been good" I mumbled _not really, I missed you like crazy and I really needed you after I broke up with Gavin officially... I just wanted you to hold me_ "How about you?"

He nodded his head, but didn't remove his eyes away from mine, and that grin was plastered to his face "I have been alright too" He replied "I errmm .. I missed you" He admitted, almost shyly.

I giggled softly under my breath _who would of thought... Edward Cullen being shy._ And then it snapped "You missed me?" I asked, unsure of whether he really said that or if I was just imagining it.

He laughed nervously and ran his hand through his tousled hair "yeah, I did" I don't know why I didn't think he missed me; I guess it just felt good to hear it.

"Guys, come on dinner is ready" Jasper called from the kitchen.

"I guess I better go" I said, pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Yeah me too" Edward agreed.

------------

"Bells... I... I don't know what I'm doing" Emmett sighed as he slouched back into the couch.

Last night was great. We watched a movie, ate pop corn and laughed all night. I didn't really pay much attention to the movie though; I was too busy watching Edward. It was still hard to believe that he and I were talking again after all these years of being apart.

And now I was sitting at the local cafe two blocks away with Emmett listening to him poor his heart out about how confused he is.

It broke my heart listening to him, and hearing how broken he was. It was all a bit of a mess, but in all honesty I don't blame Hailey for ending it. I would have done the same thing if it was me in that situation.

"Hailey's really upset and I don't know what to do. I have to listen to her cry at night. I tried to talk to her but she threw her pillow at me and slapped me" He continued "I feel horrible" He rubbed his face with his hands and leant his elbows on the table he let out a loud grunting noise that made me jump a little.

I sighed and gently rubbed his shoulder "You need to make up your mind" I told him simply "She broke up with you because you're still in love with Rose... Right?"

"Yeah... But now I'm confused"

"It will pass. As much as I love Hailey and hate you for stuffing things up with her, I can't ignore the fact that you and Rose belong together... and neither can you" I leant back in my seat and chewed on the straw from my drink.

"Look" I said, while I was still chewing on the straw "I'll talk to Hailey, take her out, and get her drunk..."

"Bells" He warned

"Ok ok, I won't get her drunk. I'll entertain her..." _get her drunk_ "and cheer her up a bit, stop worrying your pretty little head about it"

He laughed a bit, I was glad to finally see him smiling "Maybe I should go talk to Rose?" He asked, seeming a little unsure.

"Mmmhmm... maybe you should" I replied, grinning at him I wiggled my eyebrows. Trying to lighten the mood a little.

"You dork" He laughed, he picked up his empty cup and chucked it at me.

"Go" I laughed, pointing to the door "Go get her"

He grinned his goofy grin and jumped out of his seat "Thanks Bells, love ya"

"Yeah, yeah love you too"

--------

**HPOV **(Hailey's POV – Once off – maybe lol)

Life was shit... No, it was worse than shit... It was like I had been thrown into the deep pits of hell with little demons pocking and prodding at me with their fire hot pointing sticks, all the while laughing at my stupidity.

But, I had to suck it up and try my best to act somewhat happy... though I don't think I was really fooling anyone.

It was hard, living under the same roof as Emmett and knowing that we aren't together anymore. It killed me, watching him stare at me with sad eyes. He did it to himself; he was the one that caused it, and all because of that blonde bimbo ex girlfriend of his.

I was a fool to think that he and I would last moving here.

I lay in bed with the pillow over my head, I didn't feel like moving. If I could, I'd stay here forever and rot away, better yet, maybe I'll let the demons poke and prod me until they get sick of it and do away with me.

Sighing shakily I wiped away the tears that were running down my cheeks and threw the pillow off of my face and onto the floor.

I had given him everything, I was there for him when he hit rock bottom… I looked after him and loved him unconditionally. And how does he repay me? He takes my heart, rips it in two, throws it on the ground like a burnt out cigarette and stomped on it with his huge ass feet. _It fucken hurt!_

"Hails?" I heard Bella call, bringing me out of my miserably thoughts "Where are you?" She sang in a cheery voice

"Bedroom" I called back glumly.

I heard her footsteps as she ran up the stairs and down the hall "Heyyyy" She squealed, then jumped on the bed "Get up, we are going out!" She tried to pull the covers off me.

"No" I growled, pulling on the covers trying to get them back up to cover me.

"Hailey... come on! When do I ever want to go out?" She huffed; she tilted her head to the right and put her hands on her hips, her eye brow was arched. Almost like she was daring me to deny her.

"Never" It was true, she barely ever wanted to go out anymore

"Then come on, take advantage of this. Just us girls. Pleasseeeee" She begged "You can dress me up and do my make up"

I rolled my eyes "Fine" why would I pass up this opportunity?

"YAY" She squealed "Let's get dressed"

_2 hours later_

"Ok, do I look alright?" I asked as we walked through the crowded club

"You look sexy" she replied as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bar.

I pulled out the bar stool and hoisted myself up onto it while she jumped up on the one next to me and ordered our drinks.

I glanced around the room at all the couples fondling on the couches in the corner of the club and dancing on the dance floor in the middle of the room. It was almost like they were taunting me, rubbing it my face. _Ha Ha Hailey, your single... you lost your boyfriend ner ner. _ GAH!

"Here you go" Bella said, she slid my drink across the bar to me.

In all my haste I picked up the glass without glancing at what was in it and sculled it.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" some random guy said

"I'll get another one" I told the bartender, then I turned to face the guy who had walked over to us "Hey" I said, I forced on a cute smile.

"How are you doing?" He asked, he leant against the bar in between me and Bella, completely blocking her from my sight.

"Ahh excuse me" I heard her say "You're in my way"

He looked over his shoulder and laughed "Sorry" He chuckled, moving to the side "Didn't see you there"

I watched as she was about to say something else when someone called her name

"Bella?"

"Edward!" She shrieked excitedly

_What are the odds?_

"Edwards here?" I asked, looking around the room, I couldn't see him though

"Yeah, just behind you" She beamed just before she jumped out of her seat and launched herself at him.

"I wonder why he is here…" I muttered to myself as I watched them embrace each other. _Sigh_

"So, why is such a gorgeous girl like yourself here by yourself?" The guy, who apparently was still standing beside me asked

I blushed and looked down at my empty glass "I'm not" I replied "I'm with my friend" I pointed at Bella like it was the most obvious thing in the world _is he blind?_

He looked past me to where Bella and Edward were chatting our between themselves. I had to admit, she looked allot happier and healthier now that her and Edward were back on good terms.

"So" I started "Are you from around here?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. There was no point sitting around bored while Bella was with Edward.

I could see her watching me from the corner of her eye, almost like she was keeping a look out for me.

**BPOV**

I had been keeping a close eye on Hailey all night; I was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible following her around the club. I don't think Edward even noticed that we were following her and that guy that had come up to her when we first got here.

I was glad she was smiling and having fun, but I was worried that in her state she might do something stupid. I didn't want her to be even more hurt then before

"You don't think I notice, do you?" Edward laughed beside me as he took a sip of his jimmy.

"Hmm?" I replied, pulling my gaze away from Hailey and that guy who were currently dancing... a little too seductively for my liking. But, what could I do? I wasn't her mother.

"You have been following her around all night, she noticed too."

"I don't know what you're talking about" I tried to deny, earning an even louder laugh from him _God that sounds so sexy_

"Bells, she is having fun. Leave her be for a bit, you don't need to have your eyes glued to her every second"

I sighed and took a sip of my drink "I'm just worried about her" I turned my attention back to Hailey who was now chatting to a couple of girls who were dancing behind her "She is my friend and I need to look after her"

"Not much can happen to her here" He stated "We are in a room full of people, including security guards"

"You'd be surprised" I told him.

"Fine, ok. Maybe I should go then" He said, he started to get up but I quickly stopped him

"Wait, what? Why? Don't go" I begged

"You have barely paid me an inch of attention"

"I'm sorry" I sighed, I pushed my hair out of my eyes and looked up at him, taking both his hands in mine "Please don't go"

He looked at me for a minute and squeezed my hand tightly…..

**RPOV (Rose POV – only going to be short :P)**

It was turning out to be a long and boring night.

Bella had gone out with Hailey to some night club in the city. Alice and Jasper went out for dinner and I was left home alone… by myself with nothing to do.

I swear I had watched every movie in this house five times over. _Maybe that's over exaggerating just a little bit._

I quickly finished vacuuming the carpet and put the vacuum away, and then belly flopped onto the couch.

"So fucking bored" I mumbled into the pillow.

I jumped when someone knocked at the door, groaning I looked at my watch _10:00pm… Who could that be?_ I wondered.

I dragged myself off the couch then slowly and cautiously made my way to the door. "Who is it?" I asked

"It's me Rose" I heard a male voice reply "It's Emmett, open the door please"

I gasped and quickly opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly. We hadn't really spoken much since he and Hailey broke up so it was a surprise to see him standing on my door step.

He looked a bit puffed, his cheeks were flushed and his chest was heaving "I missed you" he breathed, he took a quick step towards me and wrapped his arm around my lower back then pulled me against his chest "And I was dying to do this" He mumbled.

I barely had time to really hear what he said before his soft lips crashed against mine.

I stood frozen for a minute before I processed what was going on.

I quickly wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and pulled him further down to my level.

"God I missed you" I breathed before pushing my lips against his again "Don't ever go away…. Ever ever again"

"I wouldn't dream of it" He replied.

I smiled against his lips and jumped up so my legs were wrapped around his waist.

I didn't care if this was moving fast, I missed him. I missed how he felt, I missed him holding me and kissing me.

My memories didn't do him any justice, it was ten times better then I remembered.

**EPOV**

I was completely fucked, Bella had her head resting on my shoulder "I think I should go find Hailey and get her home to bed" She yawned

"Ok" I agreed, I helped her stand up and steadied her when she wobbled a little bit.

"Guess I haven't sobered up much" She giggled as she straightened out he tight knee length black strapless dress "Alright, let's go find Hailey" She grabbed my hand and started walking around the club.

"Can you see her anywhere?" She asked as we walked across the dance floor.

I glanced around the room a few more time "No… I can't"

"Look, there are the girls she was talking to earlier" She pulled me further across the room to the group of girls giggling on one of the lounges.

"hey" Bella said to them with a smile on her face "You were talking to my friend before… Her name is Hailey have you seen her?" She asked

The girls all stopped talking and laughing and looked up at me and Bella "Umm… The girl who was dancing with John?" The brown headed girl asked "I thought I saw he go to the girls bathroom half an hour ago"

"No, I saw her ten minutes ago. She left with john" The urban haired girl said

"She left?" Bella all but shrieked, she quickly spun around to face me "See! I told you I should have kept a close eye on here… this is what happens, I was supposed to be looking after her. God I'm so stupid"

"I'm sure everything is fine, maybe she went home" I tried to reassure her.

She pulled her phone out and quickly dialed her number.

"She isn't answering" She said in a panicked voice "Fuck" She whispered as she quickly dialed another number.

"SHIT!" She screamed "her mobile is switched off" She ran her hands through her long hair and looked around the room urgently.

"Bella, calm down. We will go check to see if she went home, maybe she turned off her phone and went to sleep"

She nodded her head glumly and allowed me to lead her out of the club.

**BPOV**

We pulled up in front of the house, I jumped out of the car and made a dash for the front door.

My hair was a mess and I doubt my make up was any better at the moment.

I pushed opened the door and ran up the stairs, turning every light on in the house so I didn't trip over anything.

"Hailey?" I called as I ran down the hall "HAILEY!" I yelled louder.

When I finally made it to her bedroom I swung open the door and turned on the light.

The room was empty. She wasn't here. _Fuck… FUCK… Shit!_

"Bella?" I spun around to see Gavin standing behind me in nothing but his boxers "What are you dong here?" He yawned

Edward quickly ran up behind him "Any luck?" He asked

I could feel my eyes start to swell up with tears as I shook my head "I don't know where Hailey is" I told Gavin "She was dancing with this guy and then…" I shook my head "These girls told me she left and now I can't find her. Her phone is turned off and I'm so worried about her" I sobbed

"You let her leave with some random guy?" Gavin asked, disgust laced in his voice.

"I didn't LET her do anything! She just left, she didn't come say bye…" I growled at him "oh god… it's my fault… What if... what if something bad happened to her?? I'll never forgive myself"

"Fuck Bella!" Gavin growled "How could you be so god damn fucking careless? You knew she was upset, you knew she wasn't thinking straight how the fu-"

"Hey!" Edward growled, as he wrapped his arms around me to keep me from falling on the ground "She didn't mean anything bad. We shouldn't be fighting over this right now; we should be focusing on finding Hailey"

**-----**

**SORRY! Have to leave it there :P just for a cliffy hehe**

**Hmmm I wonder what happened to Hailey??**

**What do you think happened? **

**Let me know if you liked it… even if you absolutely hated it **

**xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, again sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I never seem to find time anymore :( I'll try update as much as possible… I hope you guys don't stop reading. Just check every now and then to see if I updated :) **

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**R&R**

**----**

_**Previously on The Totally Unexpected:**_

"_You let her leave with some random guy?" Gavin asked, disgust laced in his voice._

"_I didn't LET her do anything! She just left, she didn't come say bye…" I growled at him "oh god… it's my fault… What if... what if something bad happened to her?? I'll never forgive myself"_

"_Fuck Bella!" Gavin growled "How could you be so god damn fucking careless? You knew she was upset, you knew she wasn't thinking straight how the fu-"_

"_Hey!" Edward growled, as he wrapped his arms around me to keep me from falling on the ground "She didn't mean anything bad. We shouldn't be fighting over this right now; we should be focusing on finding Hailey"_

**BPOV**

So far it had been a very long night, a very long and agonizing night.

It's now 4am and she is still know where to be found, she isn't at the club, her phone is still off and no one has seen or heard from her

I was really starting to panic. I couldn't sit still and wait while Edward and Gavin were looking for her… they left about two hours ago, the last phone call I received from Edward was an hour ago and I was really starting to worry.

I felt completely useless sitting here doing nothing, but I couldn't go anywhere incase she came home. I needed to know if she was alright.

"Bella?" Emmett yelled as he stormed through the front door "Have you found her?" He asked, I looked up at him, he looked as panicked as I did.

"No" I shook my head "Edward and Gavin are out looking for her but I haven't heard anything in a while" I replied, my voice barely over a whisper.

Watching Emmett pace around the room made me nervous and antsy _I just need my friend home and safe._

My phone rang loudly on the coffee table, making me jump slightly "Who is it?" Emmett asked desperately.

"Edward" I told him as I picked up my phone.

"Any luck?" I asked

"_You should come down to the hospital"_ Edward replied

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"_Hailey is here.. We ahh.. we found her."_ He paused, like he was debating on whether he should tell me anymore _"Just come down to the hospital, get Emmett or Rose to pick you up"_

"Emmett is already here, I'm on my way" I quickly shut my phone and grabbed my jacket

"Let's go" I said to Emmett

"What's going on?" He asked confused.

"I don't know" I replied honestly.

--------

Twenty minutes later we were at the hospital. I jumped out of the car before It was even idle and dashed inside.

"I'm looking for Hailey" I yelled when I ran through the electronic doors

"Bella!" I spun around to see Edward standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What happened?" I asked

"She was passed out in ditch behind the club… Bella.. it's.. it's not pretty what happened to her" He sighed, he ran his hand through his tousled hair.

"What do you mean?" I frowned "Tell me what happened" I demanded. By now Emmett was standing behind me, just as eager as me to find out what happened to her.

"I don't really know exactly what happened to her" He begun "She was passed out.. her clothes were ripped and she has gashes all down her arms and legs, her lip is swollen and her eye is black"

I stood there, completely shocked, I knew what he was saying but I couldn't believe I was hearing it. Emmett was fuming, his fists were clenched tightly.

"She was raped?" He growled through clenched teeth.

Edward nodded his head, watching us both carefully "They have sedated her, given her pain killers. She woke up about ten minutes ago" He shook his head, and frowned at the memory "She was screaming out in pain"

I covered my mouth with my hand, a few tears trickled down my cheek. _This is all your fault Bella_ I thought to myself. How could I let this happen?

"I need to see her" I whispered

I followed Edward up the stairs and down the hall. When we got to her room I stood beside her bed and looked down at her. She had scratches and cuts all over her body "I'm so sorry" I sobbed, I gently picked up her hand and held it in mine.

Emmett stood on the other side of the bed, looking pained and angry.

Gavin and Edward left to get some food, leaving us to have our moment with Hailey.

------

I woke up the next morning in a chair beside her bed. Emmett was asleep on the couch opposite her bed. I couldn't see Edward or Gavin anywhere.

I looked up to see Hailey awake, staring at the roof "hey" I whispered

"Hi" She replied, she didn't remove her eyes away from the roof

I sat up straight so I good look at her properly "How are you feeling?" I asked

She shrugged and didn't say anything "Are you hungry?" I asked

She shook her head, and again, didn't remove her eyes away from the roof.

Just then, Edward and Gavin walked into the roof carrying a bag and five take away cups of coffee.

"Morning" Edward said as he handed me one of the cups.

"Morning, thanks"

"How is she?" Gavin asked, nodding his head in Hailey's direction.

"I don't know" I sighed "She won't really talk to me"

Gavin nodded his head and walked over to the other side of the bed "Hey Hails" He whispered gently "How are you feeling?" He asked, he gently put his hand on top of hers, causing her to jump and flinch back.

"Fine" She replied, she pulled the covers further up, covering all her body except for her head.

"here" I said, handing her a cup of coffee.

She looked at me, then at the cup and reluctantly took it "Thank you"

"Hailey" I looked over at Emmett, who was now awake and looking at Hailey with wide eyes "Your awake, how are you feeling?" He asked

Hailey frowned at him then looked down at the blanket.

Emmett looked at me confused, I shrugged my shoulders.

She was acting weird… _ Can't really blame her though, she just went through something terrible._

"She just had a traumatizing experience" I heard Edward whisper behind me "She won't be herself for a while"

I nodded my head, completely understanding what he meant by that.

It was going to be a long year…

**EPOV**

Last night was horrible, finding Hailey spread out in that ditch unconscious. Her body was badly bruised, her face was mangled and her clothes were torn to pieces.

It made me wonder how anyone could do such a horrendous thing. _There are some sick fuckers in the world today…_

Bella looked distraught and I could tell she was blaming herself for what happened to Hailey. The thing is, I had no idea how to make her see that it wasn't her fault. That Hailey just made a bad choice… that is, if it was actually her choice at all to leave with that arsehole, in which case, if it wasn't then it's completely that sleazy dicks fault. Well, it's his fault either way…

I sat behind Bella and gently rubbed her back as she tried to talk to Hailey a bit more, I kept my focus more on Gavin who seemed to be eyeing me down. I had the urge to flip him off and laugh in his face. But now wasn't the time, not when Bella's friend had just been raped.

"I don't remember everything that happened" I heard Hailey whisper "All I remember is going to the club with you, meeting some random guy and dancing. Everything after that is kind of a blur"

Bella gently rubbed her hand, encouraging her to go on "He was nice, ya know" She sighed "He made me laugh and cheered me up which was exactly what I needed. We sat down with some girls that he knew and he went to get me a drink. I remember talking to the girls, who were really sweet and had nothing but the nice things to say about John. After we had our drink we danced a bit more… and then… and then things kind of get blurry from there"

I could hear Bella sniffling softly in front of me and I knew she was crying.

-------

_Two days later_

Hailey had only just gotten out of hospital late last night, Bella moved back in with her so she could keep a close eye on her, Hailey didn't like male contact much anymore since she got a little bit of her memory from the night back.

Apparently he asked her to go get something to eat with him, when they turned the corner she was jumped by a group of guys, including this John fella. No matter how hard she kicked and punched they pinned her down, beat her and raped her. Then left her in the ditch behind the club.

The police had asked Hailey some questions. Apparently, the guy she described has been raping girls all over town and has yet to be caught. That made me feel a little queasy wondering if he is lurking just around the corner for seconds, it also made me worry about Bella, Alice and Rose.

Now, the fact that Bella moved back in with Hailey didn't bother me. It was the fact that Gavin slept in the same house. Maybe I was just paranoid that something would happen and I would loose Bella again.

Rose was more confused then ever, only because Emmett was being distant again. He was only trying to keep an eye out for Hailey… I guess jealousy got the better of Rose in this case.

You could see the devotion in Emmett's eyes every time he looked at Hailey. You could tell he still longed for her, but he made his choice and now he has to live with it.

I'm not saying that h doesn't love Rose or anything, because everyone we know, knows how much he loves and adores her. But Hailey had a huge part of his heart for a long time, it isn't going to go away so easily and Rose needs to understand that..

**HPOV (Hailey POV)**

_2 Months Later_

I couldn't believe that happened to me… I couldn't believe I was so stupid.

I always tried to be sensible when it came to going out to clubs and what not.. What made this time any different?

Oh, that's right. I had to make Emmett feel the same way I did. Just because I was heart broken and miserable.

My life is completely ruined.

Know one knows this because I haven't told them, but I remember a lot more then what I led on.

That guy was horrible. From the moment we left the club he was rough with me. Throwing me against the cold brick wall and onto the muddy ground.

The memories haunt me in my sleep. I'm almost sure that I have woken everyone up on more then one occasion.

No matter how hard I tried to leave the house I couldn't, I was scared that _he_ was out there somewhere, waiting for me to show up so he can finish what he started. I can't even let a guy touch me, every time Emmett or Gavin reach out, just to touch my hand I flinch back. It's something I cannot control.

In my mind I know they wont hurt me, but my body thinks they will and it doesn't matter how hard I try to tell myself _no, they wont hurt you_ my body doesn't listen.

------

The next morning I woke up even more sore then the day before.

My back ached, my head ached and all my cuts were open and bruises turning purple. My lips was even more swollen and I could barely see out of my left eye.

Groaning, I rolled over onto my back and looked up at the roof. _Why did this happen to me?_ I asked no one in particular.

My stomach started to feel queasy, I jolted up faster then I should have and ran to the bathroom. My legs aching and barely holding my injured body up right. I hung my head over the bathroom sink and threw up my stomach lining.

I coughed and spluttered for a few more minutes then rinsed out my mouth before taking a long, hard look at myself in the mirror.

I knew what was wrong….

**-------------**

**And that's it for this chapter!**

**How did you like it???**

**Let me know :)**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow… So a lot of you have your idea's about what's wrong with Hailey… I wont say any more on the subject lol.**

**I just need to answer one question for someone that I couldn't reply to as they were not signed in when they posted their review:**

**Q: **_**oh god. Poor Hailey.  
She's pregnant isn't she?  
Shouldn't they have informed her at the hospital after they took care of her...they would've known the same time they found out she was raped wouldn't they?  
...that's if she is pregnant...which is all I can guess. :P  
keep up the great work I cant wait till your next update :)**_

**A: If you have a look at the chapter again, it is two month's later when she "knows" what's wrong with her. If she was pregnant, they couldn't tell at the doctors/hospital due to the fact it was the day after she was raped. And if they could and I'm mistaken that they can't (if that makes sense) would you really want to be put through even more the day after you have been raped? I know I wouldn't, but that's just me. :)**

**--**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last.**

**Feel free to leave any comments or anything YOU think should happen and I will see what I can do :D**

**R&R**

**----**

_**Previously on the Totally Unexpected:**_

_The next morning I woke up even more sore then the day before._

_My back ached, my head ached and all my cuts were open and bruises turning purple. My lips was even more swollen and I could barely see out of my left eye._

_Groaning, I rolled over onto my back and looked up at the roof. _Why did this happen to me?_ I asked no one in particular._

_My stomach started to feel queasy, I jolted up faster then I should have and ran to the bathroom. My legs aching and barely holding my injured body up right. I hung my head over the bathroom sink and threw up my stomach lining._

_I coughed and spluttered for a few more minutes then rinsed out my mouth before taking a long, hard look at myself in the mirror._

_I knew what was wrong…._

**HPOV - **_**Continued**_

I cleaned myself up about five minutes later and shook the thought from my mind. _I couldn't be…_ right?

Sighing, I walked back to my bed and carefully climbed in, making sure I didn't hurt myself. I pulled the covers up over my head to block out the sun that was shining too brightly through my closed curtains and closed my eyes, trying to get a half decent sleep without _his_ face popping into my mind.

_Dream:_

"_Wanna get out of here" John asked, a beautiful smile gracing his face._

_I giggled softly and nodded my head "I just need to go to the bathroom first" I excused myself and quickly went to the bathroom._

_Anything to get Emmett out of my mind, I really need to move on. I can't hold onto what isn't mine anymore, and there is no point in sulking over it._

_He has Rose, and I have myself and my life. I'm free to have fun and do what ever I want, so I'll make the most of it._

_I found John waiting patiently for me just outside the girl's toilets "Ok, let's go" I said, mustering up the cutest smile I could._

_He took my hand and led me past the girls we were talking to and out of the club._

"_Wow" I shivered when the frosty night air hit my bare shoulders and back "It's freezing out here" I rubbed my arms, trying to cause friction to warm me up._

"_Don't worry" John replied as he put his arm tightly around my shoulder "We are only going around the corner" He told me as we walked down the side alley next to the club._

_I smiled at him to let him know I heard him then continued to walk by his side. _

"_Shit" I muttered, just remembering I forgot to tell Bella I was leaving "I have to go back, my friend will be wondering where I am" I spun around on my heal and started to head back to the club._

"_Your not going anywhere" John said, he grabbed onto my shoulder and pulled me roughly back into his side, causing me to almost trip over my heal with the force his used._

_I struggled against him trying to get out of his grasp "I have to go see Bella" I told him again._

_By now I was scared… no, I was past scared. I was shivering even more, and not because of the cold. The force he used and the tone in his voice made me feel uneasy and I knew he wasn't going to let me go back to the club._

"_LET ME GO" I screamed as I punched and kicked against him._

"_Shut up" He growled through clenched teeth, he covered my mouth with his hand and dragged me further down the alley beside the club. _

_I started to feel very dizzy and the dark night sky was going around in circles. My vision was blurry and my arms and legs were weak._

_I could vaguely hear other voices in the background, I tried to scream out for help but no body heard me._

_The next thing I knew, John's arm's released me and I hit something hard. My head whacked against it causing an instant headache. I squinted my eyes closed tight as the pain throbbed over my body. I cried out in pain, louder then I have ever screamed before._

_I fell to the ground, landing in a muddy puddle._

_I dug my nails into the wet ground and crawled to my knees. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I begged him to stop._

"_Please…" I cried "Please don't hurt me"_

_I could hear him laughing at me, along with a corous of laughs, telling me there is more then one guy here. _

"_P-p-please" I begged as I started to crawl away from them "Let me go"_

"_Not so fast" A deeper voice growled, I felt a pair of rough hands grab onto my ankles then yank me back, my head flew forward causing me to whack my chin on the ground._

_He spun me around forcefully while another guy knelt down beside me and covered my mouth._

_I could feel them tugging at my dress, I listened as it ripped and tore away leaving me almost naked._

_I wriggled and squirmed and yelled into the guys hand, mumbling nothing but slurred words that even I couldn't make out._

_I bit the guys hand hard, hoping it would give me a moment to scream. He yelped in pain "BITCH" He yelled, I watched as his fist came flying towards my face._

_All I heard was a loud crack before I was knocked out._

_End Dream_

I woke up in a sweaty mess, my chest was heaving and I could barely breath.

"Hailey?" I heard Bella call "Hailey, are you alright?" Her voice seemed closer, I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, trying to clear my vision a bit,

"Bella" I cried when my eyes finally landed on her, she was sitting at the end of my bed with a worried expression on her face.

"What happened?" She asked, sounding panicked

I shook my head again and let the tears fall freely down my cheeks "I saw him… I saw all of them" I told her

"Saw what?" She asked, she scooted closer and wrapped her arms around me and gently ran her fingers through my hair.

"I saw them" I whispered

"Shhh" She gently rubbed my arms "It's going to be ok" She told me "You're safe now"

I sighed and shut my eyes tightly "no it's not" I whispered "Bella.. I'm... I'm pregnant"

**-------------**

**Only a short one but I wanted you to know what happened to Hailey! How horrible was that for her???**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I'm horrible, I no!! And I'm SORRY!!!! Forgive me? :)**

**I have just been so busy with work. Been working 6-7 days a week, it kind of sucks but the extra cash is great!**

**Anyway, don't have much to say except for thanks for the reviews :) and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Previously on The Totally Unexpected:_

_I woke up in a sweaty mess, my chest was heaving and I could barely breathe._

"_Hailey?" I heard Bella call "Hailey, are you alright?" Her voice seemed closer; I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, trying to clear my vision a bit,_

"_Bella" I cried when my eyes finally landed on her, she was sitting at the end of my bed with a worried expression on her face._

"_What happened?" She asked, sounding panicked_

_I shook my head again and let the tears fall freely down my cheeks "I saw him… I saw all of them" I told her_

"_Saw what?" She asked, she scooted closer and wrapped her arms around me and gently ran her fingers through my hair._

"_I saw them" I whispered_

"_Shhh" She gently rubbed my arms "It's going to be ok" She told me "You're safe now"_

_I sighed and shut my eyes tightly "no it's not" I whispered "Bella... I'm... I'm pregnant"_

--

**BPOV**

I sat there frozen; I didn't know what to say to her. _Pregnant? She can't be serious..._

"How do you know?" I asked "Have you taken a test?" I tried to stay calm for her sake, I could only imagine what she was going through, how confused and hurt she was... And it was all my fault.

"Well... No I haven't taken a test but all the signs point to pregnancy. God I hope I'm wrong" she replied.

She hung her head in shame and I could hear her sobbing quietly to herself, so I scooted closer to her and rubbed soothing circles on her back "I will go and get you a pregnancy test" I told her "That way we know for sure"

"Yeah, and if I am... then there's the whole question about who the father is" She scoffed "I mean, it could any of those guys" She crinched back slightly at the thought, then sighed and chewed on her lower lip "Or.. It could be Emmett's" She whispered.

The mess she was in only seemed to grow larger and I could do nothing but sympathise and be there for her.

I hated knowing that all of this has happened to her, the fact that she could be pregnant and not know who the father was. And if it wasn't Emmett, the baby would probably never know its biological father.

"Let's just hope that you're not pregnant, and deal with whatever happens next when it comes" I replied.

She nodded her head and wriggled back under the covers "When will you go?" She asked

"To the shops?" I confirmed

"Yeah... I mean, I want to know if I am or not so I know what I'm doing"

"I'll go now"

"Kay, hurry"

I climbed off her bed and made my way out of her room, closing the door softly behind me.

"Is it true?"

I spun around to see Gavin leaning against the wall with his arms crossed a disgusted and angry look on his face.

"Is what true?" I asked, though I had a fairly good idea about what he was referring to.

"You know what I'm talking about Bella" he growled "Could she be pregnant?"

I sighed and walked up to where he was standing "yeah... I mean it's possible. She was raped Gavin" I pointed out "In how many rape cases do you hear about the rapist actually wearing a condom?" I tilted my head to the side and waited for his response.

He shook his head, in disbelief "What will happen if she is?"

"Well, then it's up to her. Whatever she chooses to do, I'll be there to support her. I expect you will be too"

He laughed bitterly "You can't possibly expect me to be supportive if she decides to keep it"

"I do expect it of you. She is your friend, give your opinion if you must, but don't put her down. She will need support from everyone she can get it from, Gavin. She will be counting on us to be there for her"

"It's wrong!" He told me "To keep a rape child. It's cruel. Can you imagine growing up and not knowing who your father is? Hailey will have to look at that child every day and be reminded of what happened to her. I can't support her doing that to herself"

"You're jumping to conclusions!" I almost yelled "We don't even know if she is pregnant yet, and even if she is and she decides to keep it... Which she may not I might add, it could be Emmett's. Anyway, like I said, it's her choice. It's easy for males to stand there and tell us what to do with our bodies, but at the end of the end of the day, we are the ones that need to live with what we did. We are the ones that go through the abortion and feeling off loss and regret. Just leave it for now, please until we know if she is or not. Let her choose on her own." I growled, I stormed past him angrily and ran down the stairs and out the front door.

----

Fifteen minutes and five pregnancy tests later I found myself standing outside the bathroom door waiting for Hailey.

Every tick of the clock drove me insane.

"No!" I heard her scream "NO, NO, NO!"

"Hailey?" I called "Hailey, what's wrong?"

She threw open the door and shoved two pregnancy tests in my face "The test! That's what's wrong"

I took the two tests out of her hand... and there is was, two test's that read _positive_.

"They're faulty!" She growled

"Hailey.. I –"

"It's not faulty... is it?" She asked sadly "I'm pregnant, aren't I?"

"I'm sorry" I whispered, unsure of what to do.

"How do you know?" She asked, I knew she was just looking for a reason for it to be wrong.

I shook my head, still staring at the tests I was holding in my hand "The tests are 99.9% accurate" I told her "There is only 1% chance the test is wrong. Most of the time, if a test is wrong, it's when it reads negative"

"How do you know that?" She sobbed "It could still be wrong Bella" She took in a deep breath before bursting into tears "Please tell me it's wrong..."

"I.. I can't" I replied, I placed the tests down on the chest of drawers and knelt down in front of her.

I lifted her face so she was looking at me, her eyes had dark red rims and her cheeks were bright pink "I love you" I told her "And I'll be here for you with whatever you choose to do. I'll go to the doctors with you to confirm it with a blood test if you like."

She nodded her. It broke my heart seeing her like this. Her chin was quivering and she was shaking almost vigorously.

"It's going to be ok" I reassured her "Everything is going to be fine"

-----

"She is a wreck" I told Edward

We were sitting on the couch down stairs, Gavin was sitting outside with Emmett and Jasper and Rose and Alice had gone to get their nails done.

"I don't know what to do" I sighed.

"Just be there for her" he told me "Be her friend"

"Yeah... I have been. But I feel like I need to do more"

"Ahh can I speak to everyone" I looked over my shoulder to see Hailey slowly making her way down the stairs.

"Sure" I replied.

Edward quickly jumped up and went to get the guys inside and seated.

Hailey stood in front of us all nervously.

"I ahh..." She started, she looked at everyone nervously, frowning when her eyes met Emmett's "I have decided to keep the baby" She gulped and watched us carefully.

I knew she would choose to keep it, so I wasn't shocked. Emmett looked stunned, and confused. Edward sat next to me awkwardly, and Gavin was fuming.

"You have got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!" He yelled, he jumped up off the couch and trudged towards her, holding her face in his hands "Hailey... What are you doing?" He asked "Why are you keeping it?" I could hear his voice tremble as he looked at her.

"I can't have an abortion Gavin" She cried "I just can't bring myself to do that to something so innocent"

"You do realise that having a child is a lifetime commitment, don't you?" He asked

She nodded her head silently, letting the tears fall freely onto the carpet "I have to do it" She whispered.

His hands fell from her face, He stood there staring at her for a moment before pinching the bridge of his nose "I can't believe this" he muttered "This is fucked..." He shook his head, then spun on his heal and ran upstairs.

Hailey fell to the ground in a messy heap as she cried loudly.

I crawled across the ground to where she was sitting and pulled her closer to me, embracing her in a hug "Are you sure about this?" I asked her

"Yes" She whispered "I can't kill it Bella. It isn't the baby's fault this happened"

"What about Emmett?" I asked

She pulled away from me and rubbed her eyes "Should I tell him?" She asked.

I nodded my head. He needed to know that the baby she is carrying could be his.

**HPOV**

I pulled Emmett away from everyone and into my bedroom upstairs.

I sat on the edge of my bed and looked down at my hands.

How was I going to tell him that the child inside me could be his? It could possibly destroy his relationship with Rose, and maybe even his life...

I know I'm defiantly not the person he wants to have kids with. But, if I was honest with myself, if I had to choose I would rather Emmett be its biological father. It would make everything so much easier for me rather then not knowing who fathered my child.

"What is it?" he asked as he walked back and forth.

"I.. " I begun, but froze.. _Should I tell him?_ "The baby... It might be yours" I spat out.

With that, he stopped pacing and stared at me "You're shitting me" He scoffed

"There is a chance" I told him "It was all so close together... and I... I-"

"It can't be mine" He replied, shaking his head.

"It could be"

"How?" He asked

"You're not seriously asking me that?" I laughed bitterly

"Oh God" He whispered

"I'll know when I have my first scan" I told him "I'll be further along if it's yours..."

"What the fuck am I going to tell Rose?" he asked

I shrugged my shoulders. I could care less about what he told her.

"I can't be a dad" He continued "I'm not ready for that"

"Well, you might need to be"

"We need to find out"

"I'll make an appointment as soon as possible" I replied.

I tried hard to fight back the tears as I watched the expressions on his face.

I deeply wished that he wanted this... That he would be happy at the thought of having a child with me. But, instead his facial expressions told me how much he dreaded the idea of father my child.

"Just get it sorted out" He snapped

"I just thought you should know" I whispered

"Maybe it would have been a better idea to wait until you knew" He growled

"I thought I was doing the right thing" I tried to defend myself.

"Right for you? Or right for me?" He countered

"For both of us Emmett!" I replied "I'm scared.. I'm so, so fucking scared Emmett. I have no idea who that father is. And you are one potential who could be, and you're standing here, growling at me and telling me I'm doing the wrong thing by telling you?" I asked

He didn't say anything; he just stood there staring at me disgustedly.

"You could be a bit more supportive" I cried "you're only thinking about yourself! Look at me" I waved my hands up and down my body "I battered and bruised from being raped. I'm pregnant with no fucking idea of who the father is and you're standing there, worries about your own fucking life and not even thinking about mine!"

He sighed and took a step toward me "Hailey, I'm so-"

"Don't say it!" I yelled "DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOUR SORRY!"

"But I – "

"Get out" I growled

"Hailey, please..."

"Get the HELL out of my room"

**And I'm leaving it there!**

**Hope you enjoyed all the drama :)**

**Let me know what you thought...**

**REVIEW!!! :P**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, late night update :)**

**Thought I would give you guys another chapter sooner then I normally would lol**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Thanks a bunch for all the great reviews.**

**Let me know what you think**

_Previously on The Totally Unexpected:_

"_You could be a bit more supportive" I cried "you're only thinking about yourself! Look at me" I waved my hands up and down my body "I battered and bruised from being raped. I'm pregnant with no fucking idea of who the father is and you're standing there, worries about your own fucking life and not even thinking about mine!"_

_He sighed and took a step toward me "Hailey, I'm so-"_

"_Don't say it!" I yelled "DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOUR SORRY!"_

"_But I – "_

"_Get out" I growled_

"_Hailey, please..."_

"_Get the HELL out of my room"_

--

**BPOV**

"So, I have got chocolate, chocolate, popcorn, chocolate and... oh! More chocolate" Hailey and I had our pillows and blankets out, layer on the floor in the living room. I called it 'Project cheer up Hailey'.

"So, where's the chocolate?" She laughed sarcastically.

I picked up a bar and chucked it to her "Right here" I beamed "Where's the remote?" I asked

"Right next to you" She replied

I picked up the remote and pressed play on the DVD player.

We were going to watch 'The cat in the hat'. It was a funny movie; I thought it might put a smile on her face.

Hailey hadn't said much about what happened with Emmett... In fact, she didn't say anything at all. I had no idea what they spoke about, but when Emmett came out, he looked partially angry but also a bit sad.

Hailey wouldn't tell me anything when I went up to see her. She just lay there on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

If you asked me, there was way too much drama going on at the moment and everyone needed a bit of cheering up.

Half way through the movie, Hailey spoke "He doesn't want it" She told me randomly

"Who doesn't want what?" I asked.

"Emmett" She sighed "I told him that the baby could be his and he... completely freaked out. The only thing he was concerned about was his life and what he was going to tell Rose. He didn't even ask how I was feeling or if I was alright"

"Are you serious?" I asked, that didn't sound like something Emmett would do

"Yeah, I'm serious. I told him to get out of my room"

"What an ass" I scoffed

"mmhm" She agreed "I just... I just want a bit of support from him."

"Yeah, I know what you mean"

"I didn't do the wrong thing by telling him, did I?" She asked, I looked over at her and frowned.

"I just think that maybe I could have waited until I had the scan, you know? That way I would know for sure if it is his or not, and I wouldn't have freaked him out."

"Is that what he said?" I asked

"Yeah"

I laughed bitterly "Ignore him" I told her "I can't believe he would say something like that. Fair enough that he is shocked... scared or whatever, but the least he could do is support you somehow in the mean time. You did what was best for you. I'll have a talk to him"

"No!" She pleaded "Please don't. I don't want to make things any worse than they already are."

"I can't make any promises" I replied.

**EmPOV**

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

Hearing that I could be _one_ possibility of who has fathered Hailey's baby sent me into shock. I didn't know what to do.

Stupidly, the first thing that popped into my mind was how I would tell Rose if I ever needed to. Hailey of course, cracked it.

I shouldn't have said anything.

I can see why she would crack, and I was stupid.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Rose asked, she gently rubbed my arm from beside me "You seem tense"

"I'm just worried, that's all" I sighed loudly. Now wasn't the time to tell her that I could possibly be Hailey's baby's father.

"About Hailey?" She asked

I nodded my head mutely

"I'm sure she will be fine" She said reassuringly _If only you knew_

"I can't help but worry" I told her "After what happened between her and me, then she was raped and to top that off she is pregnant..." I shook my head as I thought the whole thing through. The poor girl must be terrified and shocked. And, all I could do was think about myself... _You really are an ass_

"It will all pass with time" She replied "There is only one way to go when you hit rock bottom..."

I chuckled quietly to myself before looking up at Rose "It's just completely fucked. Hailey is a good girl and didn't deserve any of this" I scoffed

"bad things happen to good people all the time"

**EPOV**

Life was a drag.

Everyone was sad and moody.

I hated it.

Hailey was always glum, which I don't blame her for being like that. After the horrific things she had been through.

The guys that did that to her a complete and utter fuck heads. They need to be put away. Even that wouldn't give what happened any justice.

Emmett seemed extremely moody, always up and down. I couldn't really work out what the hell was wrong with him. No one told me anything.

Bella was alright sometimes. When she wasn't blaming herself for what happened to Hailey.

I tried my best to comfort her, but that didn't really do much. It only made it worse.

Aside from all the drama, Bella and I were sort of stuck somewhere between friends and more then friends.

It was hard to work anything out, and it was hard when to know what to do.

Like, the other day when we were sitting outside on a rug watching the stars in the sky. I wanted to kiss her, but something held me back. It just didn't feel right.

I wanted it more than anything, but not like this.

Not when everything is so screwed up.

At five O'clock I received a phone call from Bella.

"Hey" I answered

"_Hi... We just finished at the doctors"_ She told me _"Ahh things are only going to be more confusing_" She said, sounding almost angry

"What do you mean?" I asked

"_Well... We know who the father is. You won't expect it"_

"Who is it?" I asked

"_I'll tell you later when I see you, I have to go. Hailey is coming out of the doctors now, then we are heading home"_

"Ok" I replied wearily "I'll see you later then?" I asked

"_Yeah, come over for dinner?"_ She asked

"I'll be there" I told her "Bye" _I love you_

"_bye, Edward"_

I hung the phone up and stared at it. _I wonder who the father is..._

**BPOV**

I stormed into the house, trying to find who I was looking for. Hailey was chasing after me, panicked that I would do something crazy.

"Bella!" She screamed "Bella please, don't do this" She called after me.

"That slimy bastard!" I screeched, I reached the stairs and took them two at time.

"Bella come on!" She yelled

I ignored her protests and ran down the hall way to one of the bedrooms. I pushed the door open, not bothering to knock.

"You're a fucking jerk!" I screamed at him.

His head snapped up and he stared at me in shock.

"What are talking about?" He asked

"you know very well what I'm talking about" I seethed "How dare you!"

He stood there frozen stiff, still staring at me in shock.

Suddenly, realisation hit him "Bella... It didn't mean anything"

"You slept with one of my best friends!" I yelled "Don't stand there and tell me it didn't mean anything"

"It was one night" He yelled back at me "One god damn fucking night. You were never there! You were off in your own little world doing your own thing, too worried about fucken Edward to give a shit about me" He replied "She was there for me and comforted me"

"SO?" I screamed "THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO FUCK MY BESTFRIEND, GAVIN"

"Bella..." I heard Hailey whisper quietly beside me "I'm so, so, so sorry" She whimpered

"Shut up" I growled, I spun on my heal to face her "How could you?" I asked "how could either of you do this to me?"

Neither of them replied, they both stood there, looks of regret and worry on their faces "I loved you both, and this is what I get? My best friend is pregnant with my ex boyfriend's child... Pregnant because you FUCKEN CHEATED on me!"

"You weren't there Bella" Gavin replied, his eyes were fixed on Hailey. It was almost as if I wasn't even standing there "It's mine?" He asked

"Why didn't either of you tell me?" I asked

"I tried to tell you" Hailey replied "I really did. But it was so hard... and then it was just easier to lie. I'm sorry Bella, I swear I never meant any of it to happen"

"I can't believe this" I whispered "I can't believe either of you"

I looked over at Gavin, who was still staring at Hailey "I want you both out of my house" I told them.

With that, I turned around and walked out of the room.

--

**Only a short chapter, sorry! More drama :) hoped you liked it!**

**Let me know what you think**

**I'll try update again soon... promise!**

**Review xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks heaps for all your reviews :)**

**Someone mentioned that they would like to read about what happened between Hailey and Gavin, so in this chapter I have added a flashback to give you a little bit of an insight to what happened, and how it happened :)**

**A few of the reviews you guys gave me were funny! Had to laugh about one reviewer's fiancé coming to check on her when she screamed!!! And another whose neighbour looked at her funny. LOL funny guys :)**

**I love ALL of the reviews you gave me, keep them coming! It's seriously the light in my gloomy day once I finish work, or it makes my day when I wake up in the morning and check what you guys have said about the chapter. Seriously, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS :)**

**Anyways, I'm rambling now. Hope you enjoy this chappie**

**R&R**

_Previously on The Totally Unexpected:_

"_Shut up" I growled, I spun on my heal to face her "How could you?" I asked "how could either of you do this to me?"_

_Neither of them replied, they both stood there, looks of regret and worry on their faces "I loved you both, and this is what I get? My best friend is pregnant with my ex boyfriend's child... Pregnant because you FUCKEN CHEATED on me!"_

"_You weren't there Bella" Gavin replied, his eyes were fixed on Hailey. It was almost as if I wasn't even standing there "It's mine?" He asked_

"_Why didn't either of you tell me?" I asked_

"_I tried to tell you" Hailey replied "I really did. But it was so hard... and then it was just easier to lie. I'm sorry Bella, I swear I never meant any of it to happen"_

"_I can't believe this" I whispered "I can't believe either of you"_

_I looked over at Gavin, who was still staring at Hailey "I want you both out of my house" I told them._

_With that, I turned around and walked out of the room._

--

**BPOV**

I felt as if I had wasted three years on building my relationship with Gavin.

Sure, we weren't together anymore but I still couldn't seem to wrap my head around the fact that he cheated on me. It took me a _hell_ of allot of effort to put all my drama aside, all my heartache and longing for Edward and open my heart up to him. And this is what I get... My heart broken, again.

What was the point? It was already broken before I put it back together.

Kind of like a shattered mirror. If you put it back together, it will just get broken again. Minus the seven years bad luck.

He said he loved me, but now I'm not so sure.

I find myself second guessing everything that happened while I was with him.

Was anything real?

The hugs, kisses, the soft touches and whispering how much I mean to him in my ear...

Was any of that real?

And Hailey... My BEST friend.

How could she? How could she do that to me?

I feel so... betrayed and useless. I meant absolutely nothing to either of them.

Rolling over, I sighed and stared up at the white ceiling. My cheeks where wet with tears, my eyes were heavy... I needed to sleep. But every time I closed my eyes I could visualise them together... my imagination creating its own view on what they did.

I could hear Hailey giggling in my mind... I could see Gavin's intensive... deep stare as he moved on top of her... The image made me cringe.

I scrunched my eyes shut closed and shook my head "It's all in your mind" I whispered to myself "none of this happened... soon enough, you will wake up and find it's all been one big horrible dream"

_I wish_

Part of me hoped that it wasn't real. That I had, somehow made it all up. I wanted what Gavin and I _had_ to be real and not taken for granted.

**HPOV**

I fucked up. BIG TIME.

"What have we done?" I asked Gavin.

I sat on his bed and rested my head in my hands.

"It's mine?" He asked as he took a seat next to me.

"yes... That's all you can think about?" I asked, I couldn't really think about that at the moment. I really couldn't care.

My best friend was in the next room, angry at me.

I couldn't blame her... It's all my fault.

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting on my bed by myself._

_Bella was at Rosalie's trying to get her head together._

_Ha.. Rosalie. The woman my boyfriend was _still_ madly in love with._

_I needed to gather enough strength to end it with Emmett. I couldn't be with him if he was still in love with _her_._

_My first mistake was moving here... I have no one. I put my life.. my HEART on the line by moving here to stay with him. I needed to be there for him._

_I was stupid to think we would last. I knew what I was doing. I knew deep down that he would leave me for her._

_I HATED loving him so god damn fucking much._

_There was a soft knock on my door bringing me out of my thoughts "Hailey?" I heard Gavin call._

_I looked up when I heard my bedroom door creak open. He poked his head in and smiled at me._

"_How are you?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed._

_He closed the door behind him softly and took a seat next to me_

_I shrugged "Fine"_ not really... I can feel my heart break, piece by piece._ "How about you?" I knew he was having problems with Bella.. I knew how much he loved her. You could see the pain in his eyes, the longing to have her near him._

"_Hanging in there" He mumbled_

"_You miss her?" I asked, he nodded his head._

"_You'll be alright" I tried to reassure him. _

"_We'll see" He sighed, he looked up at me through his long lashes. His eyes were glistening in the light... filled with tears and very little hope._

_I took his hand in mine and smiled slightly at him "We will get through it together"_

_He didn't reply to me. He just sat there staring at me, almost like he was debating. _

_His eyes still held longing. _

_I stared back at him. Looking deep into his light hazel eyes._

_The longer I looked, the deeper I fell. He was gorgeous. _Why on earth would Bella give him up?

_His eyes held so much love; it was so plain and clear._

_After a few moments of silence he spoke _

"_Emmett's an idiot if he gives you up" He whispered, his eyes never leaving mine._

_Blushing, I looked down at our entwined fingers "you're a wonderful, beautiful person Hailey... You deserve better than him. He is lucky to have you in his life"_

_I ran my finger tips across his knuckles, playing with them mindlessly "Try telling him that"_

"_I will" He laughed_

_I looked up at him, and glared "Don't" I begged "It will only make things worse, you don't need to fight with him because of me"_

"_Why not?" He asked "Look at what he is doing to you, you don't need any of this. You _deserve_ to be happy. Someone like you shouldn't be sad like this"_

_I didn't bother asking what he meant by 'someone like you'. I had a fairly good idea of what he was referring to._

"_He loves Rose" I shrugged "I can't stop the inevitable. And neither can you. I just need to suck it up and see what happens"_

"_What happens? Like... what he chooses?" He laughed, I nodded my head "Hailey, you're not a choice. You shouldn't be an _option_." He shook his head and moved his hands so they were cupping my cheeks "Your way to good for that... You... you should be first if anything. He doesn't know what he is giving up if he chooses to go back to Rose."_

_Then, I did the unthinkable. _

_I moved in closer and pressed my lips to his._

_My body melted at his touch, while he froze stiff._

_I kept my lips pressed against his and wrapped my arms around his neck. _What are you doing? This is your best friend's boyfriend_ a voice inside my head told me._

_I opened my eyes and pushed myself away from him._

"_I-I'm sorry" I whispered_ _"I don't know what I was thinki-" I was cut off suddenly when he pulled me back into his arms, his soft, warm lips pressed against mine again._

_I wound my arms around his neck and pressed myself against his body._

_His tongue swiftly moved with mine._

_It was passionate, loving... caring. All the things I hadn't felt in a long time._

_I felt wanted and needed._

_I let out a soft moan as he pushed me back onto the bed. He climbed on top of me, supporting his weight above me._

_His hand ran up and down my side, lifting up my shirt._

_His hand was warm against my cool skin._

_I knotted my hands in his soft sandy blonde hair, pulling him even closer to him. I needed the warmth and security._

_He pulled my top up and over my head, then threw it on the ground._

"_You're beautiful" He whispered before pressing his to mine again._

_**End Flashback**_

I shook my head, trying to clear it of those memories.

The memories that have destroyed my friendship with my best friend.

"So, what are we going to do?" Gavin asked, I looked over at him and shook my head

"Do about what?"

He frowned at me "The baby"

"oh" I replied "I uh I don't know..."

**EPOV**

I raced out the door and jumped in my car.

Once I had gotten off the phone to Bella... who was balling her eyes out I could barely hear her.

I sped all the way to her house and rushed inside.

I could hear her crying once I reached her door, I threw it open and ran to her side.

She was lying in a ball on her bed. I could see her shaking vigorously.

"Bella" I whispered, sitting next to her "Sweetheart, are you alright?" I asked

She sniffled and turned around, her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks soaking wet.

It broke my heart to see her like this.

"He.. She" She sobbed "Why w-would that do t-that?" She asked

"Do what?" I asked "What happened?"

She grabbed onto me and pulled her head into my lap. Her arms wrapped around my waste tightly "What did I-I do w-wrong?"

I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down a bit "Tell me what happened"

She took a deep breath and looked up at me through her tear filled eyes "G-Gavin cheated on m-me" She choked

"Cheated on you?" I asked incredibly "With who?" I almost yelled

"H-Hailey" She whispered

Then, faster than light I shot up from my spot in on the bed and stormed out of the room.

"Edward!" I heard Bella call after me "Edward don't!"

I ignored her and stormed into Gavin's room, he was sitting on his bed talking to Hailey.

He looked up when he heard me walk in.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HER" I yelled, I walked over to him and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him onto the ground "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?"

Hailey gasped at the loud thud he made when he hit the floor.

I stood over him, glaring down at him.

I felt the urge to kick the shit out of him for doing that to Bella... How could anyone do that to such a beautiful person?

She didn't deserve that. She doesn't deserve anyone doing that to her.

"Edward" I heard her whisper from behind me "Look at me"

I kept my eyes locked on Gavin, who was clutching onto his throat gasping for air.

"Dirty fucken shit" I mumbled "What the fuck did she do to you?"

"please" Bella whispered, she tugged on my arm and tried to pull me away from him.

All I could see was red.

"EDWARD PLEASE" She yelled as she tugged harder on my arm "For me"

Sighing, I forced myself to look away from the sick fuck lying on the floor and looked at Bella.

Her eyes were pleading, sad and desperate.

I felt my stomach churn just looking at her beautiful, broken face.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head "I'm sorry" I whispered

Her fingers clung to my shirt as she looked up at me, her chocolate brown eyes getting lost in mine.

The scene around me became hazy; all I could see was Bella.

And, without thinking, I leant in and kissed her

--

**Lol, gonna leave it there :P **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!!!**

**Again, thanks HEAPS for all your reviews.**

**Please, please, PLEASE review this chapter and let me know what you thought.**

**And, if you want to know anything else that happened, let me know! I can answer all questions in an A/N for you guys so that everyone knows the answer. Or, I can do a flashback or something :)**

**Thanks again xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) **

**Hmm don't really know what to say, so I won't keep you waiting!**

**Enjoy :)**

**---**

_Previously on The Totally Unexpected:_

"_EDWARD PLEASE" She yelled as she tugged harder on my arm "For me"_

_Sighing, I forced myself to look away from the sick fuck lying on the floor and looked at Bella._

_Her eyes were pleading, sad and desperate._

_I felt my stomach churn just looking at her beautiful, broken face._

_I pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head "I'm sorry" I whispered_

_Her fingers clung to my shirt as she looked up at me, her chocolate brown eyes getting lost in mine._

_The scene around me became hazy; all I could see was Bella._

_And, without thinking, I leant in and kissed her_

_---_

**BPOV**

I could hear Edward's footsteps as he ran down the corridor. I didn't bother to turn around so that I was facing the door. I was somewhat ashamed of myself; it had to be my fault, right?

At some point I must have done something to cause this to happen. Otherwise, to me it made no sense.

My bedroom door creaked, Edward was here.

"Bella" He whispered, the bed slouched next to me when he sat down "Sweetheart, are you alright?" He asked

Sniffling, I slowly turned around.

I tried to form a sentence... anything to tell him what happened "He... She" I sobbed "Why w-would that do t-that?"

He swept my hair out of my face and furrowed his brows "Do what?" He asked "What happened?"

The same image I had created in my mind earlier flashed through my mind again. I cringed, and pulled myself into his lap "What did I-I do w-wrong?" I asked him, hoping he would know the answer, even though he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Tell me what happened" He replied, rubbing my back softly.

I knew he was trying to keep me calm.

I took a deep breath "G-Gavin cheated on m-me" I chocked

"Cheated on you?" He asked "With who?" He growled.

The tone of his voice was rough and angry

"H-Hailey"

I felt him shift, and before I could do anything he was gone. His footsteps thumping back down the corridor.

I quickly threw the covers off and chased after him "Edward!" I called, desperately trying to stop him "Edward don't!"

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HER" I heard him yell, followed by a loud thump "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?"

I turned the corner and entered the room; Edward was standing over Gavin, who was sprawled out across the floor, his hands grasping his neck.

For a moment I was shocked. In all the years I had known Edward I had never seen him _this_ angry. It scared me. But then, seeing Gavin on the ground like that made me partially _happy_. Terrible to think like that, but It was kind of like payback in some weird way.

I snapped out of my daze and saw Edward's expression and stance still hadn't faulted.

I carefully walked up behind him, not wanting to startle him "Edward" I whispered "Look at me" I pleaded.

He didn't flinch at all. He still held his pose, his eyes glued on Gavin.

"Dirty fucken shit" I heard him mutter "What the fuck did she do to you?"

"Please" I whispered again, tugging on his arm. Although it felt good seeing Gavin like this, I couldn't let Edward do it.

"EDWARD PLEASE" I yelled when he still didn't listen to me. I pulled forcefully on his arm "For me"

His shoulders slouched as he relaxed a little. He spun slowly to face me.

I looked up at him, pleading with him silently...

He still looked angry, his face was flushed and his hands were still slightly balled into fists.

Realisation flashed across his face before he pulled me into his arms, he kissed the top of my head "I'm sorry" He whispered.

I looked up at him, clinging onto his shirt. I couldn't let go, If I let go I had no idea what would happen or what he would do to Gavin.

I loved being in his arms, I loved the warmth and the love I felt.

The next thing I knew, Edward's lips were locked with mine.

I froze for a moment, and then softened under his touch.

His warm soft lips pressed firmly against mine, the sweet scent of his breath brushed over my face.

I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, a slight moan escaped my lips.

My surroundings had vanished... they were forgotten.

Edward held me tightly in his arms; I could feel how desperate he was as his tongue slid between my lips.

He pushed against, causing me to walk backwards until I hit a wall.

His arms released me for a moment, his lips remained on mine.

Then I heard a door slam shut, and I could only imagine we were no longer in Gavin's room.

I could feel Edward's chest heave against mine, his breathing raggered.

"I love you" He mumbled against my lips.

I smiled and pulled him closer again "I love you too" I whispered.

**HPOV**

Once Bella and Edward had left the room, in a rather... erotic way, I looked down at Gavin who was staring at the door in disbelief.

I crawled onto the floor and knelt down next to him "Are you alright?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and looked up at me "Are you?"

I smiled slightly "Yeah, I'm fine"

He put his hand on my knee, his eyes glued to my stomach "And the baby?" He asked

"The baby is fine" I replied, I moved my hand on top of his and dragged it over my stomach.

He looked somewhat at peace as he rubbed small circles across my stomach.

Looking down at him, I realised that Gavin was now going to be in my life forever, whether I liked it or not.

A feeling over overwhelm washed through me as I looked into his eyes.

I did like Gavin, even though it was wrong in so many ways.

I hated that it was going to be so hard, with Bella being his ex. I felt like I couldn't be with him the way I wanted to, like I would be betraying Bella even more then I already have.

I had no idea how this was all going to work out, or if it even would.

"Hailey... I..." He started, I looked down at him again, his hand was still on my stomach, His eyes were warm and loving as he looked up at me from his spot on the floor "I know things are messy at the moment... But, I promise I'll work it out" He continued "You deserve to be happy, and... I hope that one day we can..." He trailed off, pausing for a brief moment "I hope we can one day be a family, I really Like you" He whispered shyly.

I felt a warm tingly feeling rush through me at the sound of his words, But I couldn't help but compare that to his feelings for Bella.

"But, I thought you loved Bella"

He nodded his head slowly, never removing his eyes from mine "I do" He replied "But, I can feel myself falling for you more and more each day" He smiled sheepishly at me, trying to lighten the mood "I couldn't tell you before... I was confused, and it felt weird" He chuckled lightly, then turned serious again "I knew it was wrong because I was with Bella, and I love her so much that it hurts to even look at her. But, my feelings for her are slowly fading, and the more I look at you, and the more time I spend with you, I fall you more and more..."

I bit my lower lip and looked down at my lap, trying to hide my smile.

His fingers found my chin, he lift my face so I was looking at him "I swear I will make this work" He whispered, he leant up so his face was closer to mine.

His eyes still locked with mine.

He kept moving closer so his lips were inches away from mine.

I wanted to move in to kiss him but I held myself back, I closed my eyes but didn't move away "We can't" I whispered.

After a moment of silence I opened my eyes.

He looked sad, and shut down. Then I realised how that must have sounded.

"I mean, I want to" I told him "But, I need to work a few things out first. I just broke my best friend's heart... I need to fix things between her and myself first"

**RPOV**

"EMMETT!" I screamed, wriggling beneath him "EMMETT STOP!"

"Hmm... Nope" He laughed, his hands finding my tickly spots again.

"P-Please!" I begged

"You know what to say" he replied

"I won't say it!" I laughed, pushing his hands away.

"Say it" He teased

I shook my head, still trying to push his hands away.

"Come on"

"N-no!" I breathed through fits of giggles

"Yes"

"FINE!" I gave up, his hands paused, his facial expression was serious "Emmett... I love you and you are the best lover in the world"

He smiled smugly at me "That's right, don't you forget it" He sat up and moved away from me.

"You're a jerk" I slapped his arm

"You love me"

"No der" I mumbled

He fumbled around in his pocket when his phone started ringing; he winked at me before answering it.

"Hello.... Oh hey Hailey.... Really?.... That's such a relief... No, I don't mean it like that.... It is?.... How did Bella take it?" He got up from his spot and walked out of the room.

Once he return he looked torn between relief and anger "What's wrong?" I asked

He stared at him phone for a moment before scratching his head and looking up at me "The baby is Gavin's"

"Gavin's?" I asked, shocked "That means that he..."

"Yep"

"What a jerk!"

"No fucken shit" He mumbled "I ought to fucken kick his sorry as-"

I cut him off before he could get himself too worked up "How's Bella?"

"I don't really know. Hailey said she was upset and that Edward was there with her, but other than that I don't know"

"Maybe I should go see her"

"Yeah, you do that. I might come"

"No, You're staying here"

"Why?" He groaned

"because, I don't trust you. Your angry, and it's better if you just stay out of this. I know what you're like"

"But Rose He needs a good fuc-"

"No, you're staying"

"Fine" He huffed "You can't keep me away from him forever, I'll eventually get to kick his ass"

I shook my head at him as I pulled my jacket on "Are you forgetting that Hailey was the one that he cheated on Bella with?" I asked "That she slept with her best friend's boyfriend"

"Well, yeah but.. me and Hailey were going through some stuff an-"

"No, don't you make excuses for her. Gavin and Bella were going through a rough patch to. Just leave it be" With that, I left.

--

"Hey" I smiled at Bella once I entered her room "How are you?"

"You heard?" She asked, I nodded my head

Sighing, she pushed her hair away from her face "I'm fine"

I cocked my head to the side, I knew her better than this "no you're not"

"How's Emmett?" She asked, trying to change the subject "And Alice, I haven't seen her in a while"

"Bella" I said sternly "Come on"

Rolling her eyes she replied "Really Rose, I'm fine"

"Tell me what happened"

"I'm not really sure. I just know that Gavin and Hailey decided it would be a good idea to fuck each other, Hailey ended up pregnant with his child, and well here we are"

I couldn't help but laugh at her sarcasm "Seriously Rose, what do you think happened? You obviously know that He cheated on me with my best friend, put two and two together"

"Sorry I asked" I mumbled

"Sorry" She sighed "It's just frustrating to think about it. I feel like it's my fault... I did something wrong, right? Otherwise this wouldn't of happened"

"You did nothing wrong" I frowned "It's not your fault he's a jerk and she's a bitch"

She let out a small laugh "Can we not talk about this" she asked "It gets me down, and I just had the best... _moment_ ever"

"best moment?" I smiled at her, cocking my eyebrow.

"Yeah" She mumbled "Edward... he-"

"I don't wanna know" I laughed, holding my hands up. I knew what she was about to say.

**---**

**DONE!**

**For this chapter anyway. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Let me know :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey!!! **

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas and got loads and loads of presents. **

**I'm pretty sure it was only yesterday that I was wishing all my family and friends a happy Christmas and New Year... It's weird how time has just flown by!**

**Anyway, thanks a bunch the reviews and the wonderful comments. I can't express enough what that means to me! :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please keep the ideas coming. I love knowing what you guys want to read about and figuring out how I can include it in this story.**

**R&R**

**---**

_Previously on The Totally Unexpected:_

_Rolling her eyes she replied "Really Rose, I'm fine"_

"_Tell me what happened"_

"_I'm not really sure. I just know that Gavin and Hailey decided it would be a good idea to fuck each other, Hailey ended up pregnant with his child, and well here we are"_

_I couldn't help but laugh at her sarcasm "Seriously Rose, what do you think happened? You obviously know that He cheated on me with my best friend, put two and two together"_

"_Sorry I asked" I mumbled_

"_Sorry" She sighed "It's just frustrating to think about it. I feel like it's my fault... I did something wrong, right? Otherwise this wouldn't of happened"_

"_You did nothing wrong" I frowned "It's not your fault he's a jerk and she's a bitch"_

_She let out a small laugh "Can we not talk about this" she asked "It gets me down, and I just had the best... moment ever"_

"_best moment?" I smiled at her, cocking my eyebrow._

"_Yeah" She mumbled "Edward... he-"_

"_I don't wanna know" I laughed, holding my hands up. I knew what she was about to say._

_---_

**BPOV**

No matter how many times I protested or how many times I tried to hide, Rose and Alice were always around the corner trying to drag me out. Their idea of the 'perfect way to cheer Bella up' was to have a girl's night in. And, although it seemed _almost_ tempting I still couldn't bring myself to want to get out of bed.

I had gone over and over it in my mind, and finally came up with some sort of resolve.. not for myself but for Gavin and Hailey. Despite how much I detested them, it was _really_ my fault. I had been the one to keep things locked up from Gavin, I had _forced_ him into thinking I didn't love him. Then, a small voice inside my head would scold at me _It's not completely your fault Bella, you never pushed them into bed with each other _I was stuck in a rut with myself.

On the other hand, Edward and I were getting closer and closer. The only thing that was stopping us was the walls I had built. They kept him out and I wasn't sure if I was ready to pull them down and let him back into my heart 100%.

I loved him dearly, but after what happened with Gavin and Hailey, I was still so torn apart and confused. Not only had I lost one of my best friends, but I had also destroyed what could have been a perfectly good friendship with Gavin.

"Bella, come on" Alice wined beside me.

She was sitting on the foot of my bed, where she had been sitting for the last hour and a half begging and pleading with me to get out of bed and have some fun.

"You can't stay locked up in your room forever you know" She sighed, laying back on my bed "Besides, we haven't seen each other in a while"

"I can stay locked up in here forever" I told her "And I don't feel like doing anything right now, we can catch up another time" I could tell she was already getting agitated with me by the sound of her voice. I figured I would ignore that as best I could and try to keep up with my rejection to do anything that involved getting out of bed.

"Alright" She sighed "We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. I am going to count to three, and by then I hope to see you making some movement to get out of bed, which would be the better choice for you to make" She hinted "either way you _will_ be getting out of bed"

I rolled my eyes "I'm not a five year old child Alice"

Ignoring me, she started counting "1..."

"I'm staying put" Hoping she was joking and wouldn't try to drag me out. In fact, when I think about it I'm surprised she hasn't already tried that.

"2..."

"I refuse to leave to comfort and warmth my bed gives me"

"3..." She sighed again "your not moving" She stated

"No duh"

"I didn't want to have to do this to you Bella"

She got up off the bed and left the room. I felt rather smug having gotten out of tonights events and laid back down and closed my eyes.

After having lay there for a minute I realised how stupid I was being for believing that Alice would actually leave without some kind of fight.

I sat up and looked around the room, she was nowhere in sight. I heard no noises of movements anywhere in the house either.

"I told you to choose the easy way" I hear Alice call.

I looked up, just in time to see a flash of silver in my peripheral vision. Then felt the cold dampness of water being thrown on top of me.

I stared at Alice wide eyed, water was dripping from my hair, my sheets where soaked and I was now freezing cold.

".Fuck"

Alice started giggling, probably from my shocked expression. I could only imagine what I looked like right now.

"I did warn you"

I groaned "That wasn't very nice"

"Extreme times call for extreme measures" She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"It's fucking freezing" I shivered

"Then get out of bed" she laughed

So I did.

I climbed out and waddled into the bathroom.

When I got there I saw my make-up had been arranged on the counter, my blow dryer and straightener had been pulled out, and, resting over the edge of my bath was a pair of jeans and a tank top "Everythings here, ready for you to use" Alice said, she was standing behind me looking over my shoulder

Turning around I looked her in the eye "I really don't want to do anything tonight Alice, please just let me be by myself"

She spun me back around and pushed me into the bathroom "I love you" She started "And I hate seeing you so god damn glum all the time, so get your ass in the shower, get dressed and do your hair and make. Or do I have to do that for you to?" She asked smugly

I decided that there was no point in fighting her any longer. I knew she would win and she knew she would win. I would just have to put up with it and hope that the time goes fast.

Taking my silence and her answer, she shut the door and left me alone.

After having showered, dressed and done my hair and make-up I studied myself in the mirror for a moment.

Again, peering at myself I noticed how plain I looked.

My hair was straight and tied up in a high pony tail. Natural shades of make-up covered my face, and I could still see the bag under my eyes, a fair sign from all the lack of sleep.

Looking at myself now, I began to second guess that the actions I took weren't really the reason Gavin had cheated on me. I was plain, brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin. Hailey, on the other hand was gorgeous with her long sleek black hair, piercing light blue eyes, pale skin and curves in all the right places.

_No_. I told myself

I couldn't think about that now. Alice and Rose were setting out to cheer me up, and here I was bringing myself down even further.

I refuse to think about the difference in mine and Hailey's appearances.

I forcefully pulled myself away from the mirror and out of the bathroom.

I could hear the soft sound of music coming from downstairs, and figured that, although I was being forced into this girl's night, I was glad that they weren't actually going to drag me out of the house. At least, as far as I was concerned.

Once I made my way downstairs, the music became clearer, as did the voices of Rose and Alice who were happily chatting on the couch.

"There she is!" Rose exclaimed when she saw me standing at the bottom of the stairs

I gave her a weak smile then made my way over to them, plonking myself down between them on the couch "You know I hate you both right now?"

Rose laughed and Alice nodded her head "but you will be thankful that we got you out of bed once you realise how bad being cooped up in one room is for you" Alice told me

"I was perfectly happy spending my time there"

Ignoring my statement, Rose handed me a glass of what looked like champagne "What are we celebrating?" I teased

"You finally getting out of bed" Rose replied, she took a sip of her drink and eyed me expectantly.

"How did you get everyone out of the house?" I asked, peering around the room.

Alice shrugged "It wasn't hard, we just told Emmett that we were going to be having a girly slumber party. He was more the eager to leave"

Rose laughed "Yeah, he ran out so fast he almost tripped on the door step"

I was about to ask about Hailey and Gavin, when i remembered that they had moved out last week, just as I had told them to.

I had no idea where they lived now, or if they lived together.

I felt a sharp tightening pain in my chest at the thought of that. When they moved out, it just made it seem so much more real.

"Stop that" Alice said, he voice was hard

"Stop what?" I asked

"I know what you're thinking about, it's written all over your face. You need to stop thinking about them" Her voice changed from being hard to soft and comforting. She took my hand and squeezed it tight.

Looking up at her and Rose, I could tell that my pain, also brought them pain. I hated knowing that their facial expressions where my fault.

"Ok" I sighed, deciding that was the last thought of _them_ I would have. At least for tonight anyway "What's on the agenda for tonight?"

Both their faces lit up, like a child's would on Christmas day. It brought a smile to my own face.

"Well" Rose began "I thought we could start by maybe watching a movie"

I groaned, I couldn't sit through a movie. Knowing full well that my thoughts would drift back to _them_ "Or not" She muttered

"Maybe we could play guitar hero?" Alice asked "I know Emmett has it up in his room. I found it when I was cleaning"

"What were you cleaning his room for?" I asked

Alice's cheeks flushed red "Well... You see. I kind of make a bet and lost. The deal was that if I lost I would clean his room for him"

"What kind of bet was it?" Rose asked, I was kind or surprised that she didn't already know.

"It was nothing" Alice replied, waving her hand dismissively "So what do you think? Wanna try a few games of guitar hero?"

I shrugged "Sure"

Rose nodded her head.

Alice got up off the couch, her face beaming with excitement "This is going to be so much fun" She squeeled.

Once she was upstairs I looked over and Rose "How could you not know what Emmett was betting on?" I laughed

"I don't know" She sighed, her face was curious "But I'll find out"

"I bet you will"

She decided then to change the subject "So, I spoke to Edward yesterday"

That caught my attention, I looked up at her and waited for her to continue.

"I can.. I can sort of see the life coming back to him"

I frowned "What do you mean?"

"While you were gone, things were... bad"

"Bad?"

"Yeah.. well you can understand the situation, but Edward... Well he took a bit longer to recover from everything. He did have a girlfriend, Lauren as you know, but well. It still wasn't the same. He still seemed lifeless."

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say. I knew it would have been bad, but I couldn't shake the feeling there was something Rose wasn't telling me "I sort of guessed that, I didn't expect him to recover too easily. I had a hard time too." I needed to know what had happened, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was missing something. "So.. How bad did it get?"

She studied me for a long moment before speaking again "It's not really my place to say" She seemed as though she wanted to tell me, so i pushed more.

"please Rose, I need to know"

She shook her head "You need to talk to Edward about this. I shouldn't have said anything"

"He won't tell me" I told her "I know if I ask him he will mask it up and make it seem like it was nothing"

"I'll tell you" Alice said, making her way down the stairs. Guitar hero and the play station in hand "It was horrible. He would never leave his room and was certain that the longer he stayed there, the longer your scent would remain with him, I guess that partially true though, if no doors or windows are open the scent would linger a bit longer –"

"Alice, your rambling, get to the point"

She rolled her eyes at me and continued "He wouldn't eat or drink anything and lost _allot_ of weight. After a while, he began to hang out with that guy... What's his name?" She looked hard in thought as she placed the play station on the ground "Jo?" She asked

Then it clicked, the guy that came up to us when we were having a party at Edwards house "Joey" I told her "I'm pretty sure his name was Joey"

"Yeah, that's the one. Anyway, he started hanging out with him again. It was really strange, he began sleeping through the day, missing school and everything. I don't know what he did all night but whatever it was didn't make him look too well"

She left the story there; my mind was trying to process everything it had just heard... I never got a good feeling around Joey, so whatever it was that Edward had gotten up to made me feel quiet nauseous just at the thought.

"Wasn't the whole point of tonight to cheer up Bella?" Rose asked, interrupting my thoughts.

Alice looked up from her place on the ground, where she was setting up the play station "Yeah" She replied

"Then why did you just tell her that? Now she has more things to feel down about"

Alice shrugged "She needed to know, besides, we are about to play guitar hero"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rose scoffed "You probably just ruined it all for her"

Alice looked at me, guilt flashing across her face "I.. I didn't mean to" She shook her head "I'm sorry i didn't think"

"Don't worry about it" I told her "Let's play guitar hero" I smiled over at her, trying my best to hide the sadness that was lurking in me.

I needed to figure out what it was, that Edward had actually done while we were apart.

"Here" Alice said, passing me the guitar "You go first"

I hesitated for a moment, I had never played guitar hero before.

I took the guitar and stood up, watching the screen and trying to figure out what it was that I was supposed to do.

"You need to press the colored buttons that light up on the screen" Rose told me, pointing to the colored buttons on the guitar, and then to the screen. The colors where lighting up and I tried to hit the buttons as they lit up.

"When a long note comes" She pointed to the screen again, showing the note that was supposed to be played long "Hold down that coloured button and move this handle up and down as fast as you can"

I did as she said, and was surprised by how easily I caught onto it.

The night went much the same, by the end I didn't win, but I felt allot happier. I was smiling and laughing like I use to when I was around Rose and Alice

At about ten O'clock there was a knock on the door.

We all looked over; weary almost scared looks on our faces

"Who could that be?" I asked

When neither of them answered I got up and started heading towards the door, both of them were telling me not to open it, that I was being stupid but I waved them off.

When i opened the door, I was shocked by who was standing there.

**---**

**Ok, that's it for this chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed it :) **

**Hmm.. I wonder what happened to Edward while Bella was in Australia??**

**And, who is at the door?**

**Lol! **

**Review Please!!! :)**

**Xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter :) **

**Glad you all enjoyed it... NOW! To find out who is at the door lol**

**_EDITED! I made a mistake and had Claires name stuck in my head, when it was supposed to be Chelsea --- ALSO, I have mentioned 'Claire' In previous chapters... but, again it's supposed to be Chelsea. I have NO idea why I put Claire, Claire it the one that fell for Edward in High School. I had a seriously long dumb moment while writing the parts with 'Chelsea' in them._**

**R&R**

--

_Previously on The Totally Unexpected:_

_At about ten O'clock there was a knock on the door._

_We all looked over; weary almost scared looks on our faces_

"_Who could that be?" I asked_

_When neither of them answered I got up and started heading towards the door, both of them were telling me not to open it, that I was being stupid but I waved them off._

_When I opened the door, I was shocked by who was standing there._

--

**BPOV**

"Well" She laughed "Aren't you going to give me a hug?"

Still half stunned, I walked over to her and gave her a hug. Once I pulled away I stared at her, I couldn't believe she was actually here...

"W...what are you doing here?" I managed to croak out.

She shrugged "I decided it was time to visit, seeing as you rarely ever call me... oh! That reminds me, I have a surprise for you"

I rolled my eyes "What? Aside from you showing up on my door step at 10pm at night?"

"The plane just landed dear" She told me, turning around she waved towards the car that was parked in my drive way "By the way, did you realise how close to our old home you live?" She asked once she turned to face me again.

I scoffed "No" I replied sarcastically "Of course I have, do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Hey" she growled playfully "Watch your mouth young lady"

"Sorry mum" I mumbled "So, apart from the fact that I barely ever speak to you, I know there is another reason you're her- CHELSEA!" I pushed past my mum, who was laughing at me and made my way up to Claire who had just gotten out of the car "OH MY GOD" I squealed

"Hey Bells" She laughed "Surprise!!!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, once I caught my breath "How are you? What have you been doing? OH MY GOD! You have to meet my friends!"

"Calm down Bella" she giggled "I'm here because I wanted to see you, and everything has been fine. Though I need to give you this –" She punched me in the arm... Hard. I flinched at the pain and rubbed my arm "Sorry, that's from Jake. He said to tell you to call him"

"Right" I muttered, still rubbing my arm "That's gonna bruise"

"I'm sure you'll live" She replied, I grabbed onto her arm and tugged her towards the house. Mum had already taken it upon herself to walk inside and get comfy on the sofa, so we joined her.

Alice and Rose were talking animatedly to my mum, asking her a million questions.

"So" I interrupted them "What's the real reason you're here?" I asked

Renee looked at me, like she was studying me "Just to visit" She repeated

"And I'm supposed to believe that? Where's dad?"

"Back in Australia" She replied

I frowned "You two aren't fighting are you?"

She laughed "No, of course we aren't"

"Ahem"

I looked over my shoulder, where Chelsea was sitting "Forgetting something?" She asked

"oh!" I completely forgot "Sorry, Chelsea, this is Rose and Alice" I pointed them out "Girls, this is Chelsea, you met her when you guys came down to visit"

"Nice to meet you..." Chelsea said, holding her hand out to Alice and Rose "...Again" She laughed

Alice, of course, beamed at excitingly shook Chelsea's hand "It's so nice to meet you again too" She started "So, what was Bella like when she lived in Australia? Like, shopping wise..."

"Alice" I groaned "I already told you I was no different there then what I am here"

"She is telling the truth" Chelsea sighed "She hated shopping, I always had to drag her around"

"Sounds like what I always do"

"I don't hate shopping" I told them "I just hate shopping with YOU guys"

"Why?" My mum asked

"Because... they could shop for hours, and really? I don't see the point in spending 3 hours just to find one pair of jeans! You find a pair you like, and that fit, you buy them. It's as simple as that"

I saw both Alice and Chelsea roll their eyes at me, but other than that they didn't say anything else.

"Anyway, Bells we gotta go" Rose said, she stood up and gave my mum and Chelsea a hug "It was great seeing you again, Renee, and it was nice seeing you again Chelsea"

Alice said her goodbyes and I walked them both to the door "Thanks for tonight" I said

"No worries" Rose replied

"Yeah, it's just good to see you smile again" Alice added "We'll see you late. Have fun with your mum and Claire"

I nodded "I will bye guys"

--

The next morning I woke up bright and early. I could hear Emmett talking downstairs along with Renee and Claire, but I could also hear another male voice. One I recognised all too well.

Still half asleep, I dragged my tired body out of bed. After all, we hadn't gone to bed until 2am last night. We spent most of our time catching up, and I was still determined to know the real reason they were here... after all, I had never gotten around to giving them my home address, and I was certain that Emmett hadn't given it to them either.

Once I was dressed and my hair was no longer a knotty mess I made my way downstairs.

Mum was in the kitchen, cooking what smelt like pancakes. Emmett was talking animatedly to her, just like he use to. I stared in awe at them, it felt like it use to when we lived here years ago, just around the corner. And, for a moment, I was that 16 year old girl who use to sneak across ladders to see her high school boyfriend. The only thing missing in this image was my dad. Who was still in Australia.

"There she is" Mum sang, waving her spatula in the air "I was wondering when you would decide to grace us with your presence"

I smiled "Something smells nice"

"Mum is cooking her famous chocolate chip pancakes" Emmett beamed, licking his lips.

I rolled my eyes at him "I heard Edwards voice, is he here?" I asked, looking around the empty room – _almost_ empty, aside from mum, Emmett and myself.

"Yeah, he is in the other room"

Nodding my head, I made my way into the next room. Edward was sitting on the couch talking to Chelsea. When he saw me, he smiled and was by my side in an instant.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, his chin rested on my shoulder he whispered "Hey, I missed you these last couple of days"

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck "Yeah, I missed you too" The conversation I had with Alice last night chose to pop into my head just then, and I desperately wanted to ask him what had happened with Joey. I wanted to know why he would be so _stupid_ as to hang out with him again. But I couldn't ask him, because we weren't alone. Chelsea was watching us from her place on the couch, and grin plastered on her face.

"I still can't believe you two are back together" She mused

"Oh, we aren't together" Edward and I said at the same time

"Oh?" She replied, a look of confusion now on her face "I just thought... I mean... Don't worry"

I laughed "it's ok, Chelsea" I looked up at Edward, who had his arm casually around my shoulder "We are still working on it"

"Well... what's the hold up?"

I shrugged "Allot has happened... allot of stuff needs to be sorted out before we can take the next step"

This time, she laughed "You should hear yourself Bella. Look at you two. You have already taken the next step without even realising it"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked "friends can hug"

"That wasn't a 'friends' hug" She told him "That was a 'you're the only person for me' hug"

Laughing, I replied "Whatever you think Chelsea"

--

After breakfast mum and Emmett took Chelsea on a tour of the city, leaving me and Edward to ourselves.

I was lying on my bed, my head resting on his chest.

"Edward" I whispered

"Mm?"

"I need to talk to you about something" I told him, I was still unsure of how to begin, and still unsure that he would even give me the answers I needed. I knew he probably wouldn't be too happy with me for asking, and he would probably be more disappointed in Alice and Rose for telling me. But, either way, I still needed to know.

"What's that?" He asked

"I... Well I was talking to... someone and they told me that it was pretty bad after I left... and after we lost contact" I leaned up, resting on my elbows so I could see him properly, he looked confused for a moment, the must have realised what I was talking about. A flash of anger crossed his face, but he waited for me to continue "Is it true?" I asked "you started hanging out with Joey again?"

He moved from beneath me and stood up "Yes" He told, his voice was hard.

He moved to my desk and picked up his jacket

"Where are you going?" I asked, climbing off the bed I grabbed onto his arm

"I don't want to have this conversation with you. I know where it's leading, and my past from when you were gone is something I would much rather leave and not discuss"

I frowned and tugged on his arm; trying to force him to look at me "We need to talk about it sooner or later" I told him "We won't be able to move on with it lurking behind us"

"And we won't be able to move if you try to force me to talk about it" He replied dryly.

I let go of his arm, still looking at him. I could feel tears start to swell up in my eyes "Fine" I mumbled

I stepped away from him, and turned around as a few tears began to fall onto my cheeks "If that's how you feel, please leave" I told him.

I heard him sigh "Bella, it's just better if we don't talk about it"

I spun around again to face him, I could care less if he saw how much I was crying "It's not going to get better, Edward" I growled "Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe this is the obstacle we need to overcome before we can actually be together, and be HAPPY?"

"There is no obstacle, Bella!"

"Yes there is! I won't be able to be with you wondering what the hell happened while you were with Joey! I know everything that happened, except for this. Plus, I won't be able to be in a relationship where you're keeping secrets from me"

"So, that's what this is about?" He laughed "You don't trust me?"

"I never said I didn't trust you Edward" I shook my head

"Why do you need to know what happened when I was hanging out with Joey?" He asked

"Because I do!" I replied exasperatedly "Because I love you, and care for you"

"Fine" He replied "But, you won't like it"

"I already knew that" I said

"I don't actually remember much about what happened"

"You got _that_ drunk?"

He shook his head and looked down at his feet "It wasn't just alcohol Bella"

"you... No..."

"Yes, we did drugs"

"How...? Why... How could you be so stupid?"

He shrugged "I was sad, I missed you, and I needed something to take my mind off you"

"So you did drugs?"

He nodded his head "Yes"

"What else?" I asked.

I knew what he had done would have been bad, but I never thought that Edward, of all people, would do drugs. Sure, back when he was in high school he had a bad ass attitude to up hold, but even then he didn't do drugs.

**EPOV**

This was totally unexpected.

Bella was grilling me, and I had to answer any question she asked, I had to tell her everything that happened and I hated it. I hated her knowing how low I stooped when she was gone, she didn't need to know. It was in the past and that's where I wanted it to stay, I should have known that Alice and Rose couldn't keep their mouths shut.

"What else?" She asked, the amount of emotion and trembling in her voice made me want to wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me, I wanted to tell her everything would be ok.

I pondered on whether or not I should even bother answering that question. I knew what I was about to say would shock her the most. It even shocked me that I had done it, or, that I had let it get that far.

"Come on" She kept persisting, and pushing.

I looked away from her. I couldn't bare to see the pain this was causing her, and I didn't want to see her facial expression when I told her this.

"There was nothing else" I told her "We just drank and did drugs. The worse it got was when I ended up in hospital from O.D ing" I kept my eyes low, but heard her inhale deeply.

"W-what?" She grabbed onto my arms again "Tell me you didn't"

I looked up at her again, he beautiful brown eyes full of tears "It wasn't on purpose" I told her, wiping away as many tears as I could "I was just really upset one night... and drank a bit too much, the drugs and the alcohol didn't agree with each other"

She didn't say anything after that, she just wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in the crook of my neck. Needing the contact with her body as much as she seemed to need mine I pulled her closer, inhaling the scent of her hair.

After standing there for what seemed like a hour, but was probably only a couple of minutes, she finally spoke "I can't believe you did that" She whispered "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you forever"

I smoothed out her long silky hair "I know, it was stupid"

"Very stupid" She agreed

--

**Well, that's it for now!**

**How you guys liked it :) and bet you didn't expect Renee and Claire to be standing at the door lol.**

**I'm thinking of skipping a bit of time once the drama is over, what do you think?**

**Let me know!!!**

**xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow, the reviews have certainly slowed down :(**

**But, that's ok... I love anything anyone has to say, even if it's just one person!**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys, greatly appreciated! :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chappy**

**R&R**

--

_Previously on The Totally Unexpected:_

_EPOV_

"_There was nothing else" I told her "We just drank and did drugs. The worse it got was when I ended up in hospital from O.D ing" I kept my eyes low, but heard her inhale deeply._

"_W-what?" She grabbed onto my arms again "Tell me you didn't"_

_I looked up at her again, he beautiful brown eyes full of tears "It wasn't on purpose" I told her, wiping away as many tears as I could "I was just really upset one night... and drank a bit too much, the drugs and the alcohol didn't agree with each other"_

_She didn't say anything after that, she just wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in the crook of my neck. Needing the contact with her body as much as she seemed to need mine I pulled her closer, inhaling the scent of her hair._

_After standing there for what seemed like a hour, but was probably only a couple of minutes, she finally spoke "I can't believe you did that" She whispered "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you forever"_

_I smoothed out her long silky hair "I know, it was stupid"_

"_Very stupid" She agreed_

--

**BPOV**

That night, I fell asleep in Edwards arms. A million thoughts were running through my mind... Edward had drunk himself into a comatose state and put himself in hospital due to overdosing on drugs. Though I knew he would disagree, I was to blame. I should have kept in contact with him, I shouldn't have let myself grow lazy... it would only take 5minutes to write and email. I should have tried harder... Made more of an effort to stay in touch with him... Hell, I should never have let my parents drag me to Australia, that way I could have avoided everything. Edward wouldn't of made himself sick and on the brink of death. I wouldn't be beating myself up about the fact that Gavin cheated on me with one of my BEST friends – though, I may hate them right now, I honestly couldn't imagine my life without having met them – I needed to know more...

Pushing those thoughts aside, I fell asleep into a deep slumber...

The next morning, I woke up bright and early. The sun was gleaming through the crack in my curtains, lighting Edwards smooth, soft skin. I was still laying comfortably, my head resting on his chest. I leant up and peered at his face, running my fingers across his cheek. _If only things had of been different_ I thought as I watched him sleep peacefully.

Trying to push the thoughts of what happened while we were apart, I crept out of bed, careful not to wake him up. I made my way downstairs to were my mum was sitting at the kitchen table sipping her coffee and reading the morning newspaper.

"Morning" I grumbled, making my way into the kitchen.

She looked up at me and smiled "Good Morning" She replied cheerily "Sleep well?" She snickered

I rolled my eyes at her "Yes"

"You and Edward looked awfully comfortable sleeping last night"

I popped a couple of pop tarts in the toaster, then over to where she was sitting "What where you doing in my room?"

"I was just making sure you where safe, like I use to when you where younger"

"Yes, well I'm not 'young' anymore"

She laughed "Yes you are" She replied matter-of-factly "But I know what you're talking about, and that doesn't change the fact that your still my daughter"

"And it doesn't mean you need to check up on me" I threw back at her "I feel like a little kid knowing you came to my room..."

"I won't tell you next time" she replied, an even bigger smile on her face telling me that she was now being a smart ass.

I rolled my eyes at her, but didn't bother responding.

Taking the seat next to her at the table, I chewed on a piece of my pop tart, eyeing her thoughtfully as I prepared myself to grill her about the real reason she is here.

"So, I never gave you our address" I begun, she looked up at me and tilted her head to the side "And I know Emmett didn't tell you either, because he would of told me... mamma's boy and all" She laughed at my referral of Emmett being a 'mammas' boy "So, how did you find us?"

She gave me that look... the one that told me there was something she wasn't telling me "I already told you, Bella" She sighed, looking back down at the paper in her hands "I just wanted to see you"

"I don't believe you" I told her sternly, she shrugged "I know you... You would have called before you came"

"I wanted to surprise you" She replied, still not meeting my eyes "Can't you just be happy that I'm here?"

"I am happy that your here!" I told her exasperatedly "But... I just have a feeling there is more to it than that... And, I want to know how you got my address"

Finally looking up at me, with a hint of sadness to her voice she replied "You don't want me to have your address?"

I could have growled at her. It was frustrating that she couldn't just be straight with me. I was happy she was here, happy to see her... but I knew my mother... and that told me something was up.

"you know that's not it" I sighed, pushing my hair behind my ear as I finished the last of my pop tart "I would have given you the address"

"Then I don't see why it matter" She shrugged

"It doesn't... it never did. All I want to know is HOW you got the address."

"Alice gave it to her" I looked up to see Edward standing at the end of the table, looking all too sexy in his boxers and tight grey shirt. _Drools_

"Alice?" I asked, he nodded "Why? I mean, she would have told me... surely"

"I already told you Bella" My mum spoke up "I wanted it to be a surpr-"

"Because she was worried about you after what happened with Gavin and Hailey" Edward told me, cutting my mum off.

I stared at her blankly; trying to burn the words _see I knew there was something else_ into her mind. She sat there, glowering at Edward.

"Thanks Edward" She said bitterly "Real smooth"

He chuckled, scratching his head "There's no point in lying Renee, besides she would never have shut up otherwise"

"Oh, thanks" I said sarcastically

Removing her glare from Edward, my mum looked over at me "Well, now you know"

I nodded my head "Yep"

"I just needed to see that you were ok. Alice sounded so worried about you Bella, and when she told me what Gavin did to you... I just knew that I needed to be here for you" See, in my head, I laughed at this. Never, was she ever there for me when she dragged me half way around the world, breaking my heart, Edwards heart, her sons heart and all of our friends heart... but, when I get cheated on – Which, mind you wasn't actually as painful as what she had done – she decides to fly back here to make sure I was ok... _What the fuck?_

**EPOV**

Bella and Renee continued to stare at each other. I just looked at Bella. I could see how much this was eating her up. See what Gavin had done to her... how much it hurt her. Maybe I shouldn't have told her how and why her mum was here. But, then again, she deserved to know... right?

"You know" Bella began, dragging me out of my thoughts "It's one thing to have your parents drag you around the world, then not be there for their daughter when the shit hits the fan. It's another to come back just to see if she is ok when her boyfriend cheats on her"

Renee frowned "I'm not sure I follow"

"You don't get it!" Bella yelled "You were never there for me OR Emmett when you made us move to Australia... NEVER and now here you are sitting at my kitchen table, just because Gavin cheated on me?" She laughed bitterly "What do you think hurt more?"

"I... ahh... Bells... honey, I just..."

"I needed you" Bella cried "So much... w-what Gavin did was nothing compared to what you MADE me do... why couldn't you of been there for me then?"

Renee sat there, not able to respond. I fort the urge to run over and scoop Bella up in my arms as I watched the tears stream down her beautiful, pale cheeks.

Without another, she got up and left. Leaving me with Renee.

I frowned at her "You couldn't respond?" I asked

She shook her head "What... what just happened?"

"Well... I think the weight of everything that has happened just came down on your daughter and she is trying to figure out why on earth her mother seems to care more about the fact that she got cheated on, rather than the fact that she pulled her away from something that meant more to her then her own life" I could barely believe that I was even saying this to Renee. But I knew Bella, and I knew that look and what she was getting at while she was breaking down in front of her mum. I knew, because it killed me to. "Maybe you should just... take some time to think about things, Renee" I said, before turning and walking away.

When I got to Bella's bedroom door, I could hear her talking through her sob's.

"She doesn't get it, Jake" She cried "Yeah I know... But... I KNOW!... why couldn't she have been there for me?... It doesn't matter... I just, I needed her... You saw what happened... You saw what I went through... Ok... I can't promise anything... yeah... I miss you too... Bye Jake"

Once she got off the phone, I opened the door. She was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, fiddling with her cell phone.

"Hey" She whispered, wiping the last of her tears "Sorry, I just needed to speak with Jake"

I nodded my head... I knew I should be jealous that she wanted to speak to him, rather than me, but, I couldn't be jealous. They were only friends, that's all they ever were.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, I sat down next to her and pulled her into my side.

"better now that your here" She replied, snuggling her head into the crook of my neck.

I smiled "I'm glad"

"I just wish that she could understand"

"I know, sweetheart"

"Couldn't she see that something was wrong when I lived in Australia?"

"I.. I'm positive she did" I knew it was a lie, I wasn't 100% sure that Renee noticed anything. I could only guess that she did. It had to be plain obvious.

"Then why didn't she say anything? Why didn't she just... comfort me?"

"You will have to ask her that, Bella. I wish I could give you all the answers you needed, but I only know as much as you"

She wriggled out of my hold and put her chin on my shoulder, looking at me "I love you" She whispered.

I turned my head so I was facing her, cupping her face in my hand I ran my finger across her bottom lip "I love you too"

**BPOV**

Edward and I had been lying on my bed for the last hour, doing nothing but staring, kissing and touching each other. No words were spoken, they weren't needed.

I cleared my throat and looked up at him while he ran his hand up along my waist "You know... I have been wanting to tell you this for a while now"

He looked up me and brushed a stray hair away "Yeah?"

"Mm yeah... I.. do you remember that time you walked in on me and Justin kissing?"

"yes

"And you remember what you told me at the zoo?"

He frowned "No, not really"

"you told me how you felt about me back then... that the reason you came up to my room was to tell me how you felt"

"Ahh, yes I remember" He smiled

"Yeah" I chewed on my lower lip and tilted my head to the side "Well.. I kind of have a confession to make"

"What's that?" He asked

"I... ahh I kind of liked you.. Too... Back then"

"Oh really?" He asked raising his eyebrow at me.

I nodded "yeah... and Justin... Well, he had been pestering me for a while... and I didn't think you liked me, so I well... I gave him a chance"

"hmm..." He ran his hand back over my waist, lightly tickling me "Poor Justin" He muttered, before crashing his lips against mine.

--

At 5:00pm I sat down with Chelsea. Deciding that it would be a good idea to spend some time with her, seeing as she did fly all the way from Australia to see me.

"So, tell me what's been happening in Australia" I said as I made myself comfy on the couch.

"Hmm..." She sighed "not much, Danny has been working a fair bit... I feel like I don't really see him anymore. Jake... well He's Jake" She shrugged "Still lives at home with mummy and daddy"

I giggled, I knew Jake wouldn't be moving out of home any time soon "He has a girlfriend, Tasha. She's alright, I guess. Really shy, but bitchy. If that makes sense"

I shook my head "No, not really"

"It's hard to explain... She... I don't know, acts all quiet when Jake is around, but when he isn't around, it's like she is this whole new person... She has attitude."

"Sounds to me like you don't like her"

"It's not like that" She replied, shaking her head "I do like her... sometimes"

"Oh, I know what that means"

"What?"

"You 'like' her when Jake is around, but hate her when he isn't"

"Something like that" She giggled "So, tell me about you! How are you??"

"I'm fine" I sighed, I already knew where this was going.

"You're not fine at all Bella. I can see right through you."

"What do you want to know?" I asked

"What happened with Gavin? You guys were so close black in Australia..."

"Edward happened..." I replied "We ran into him at a club and... it kind of spiked all those feelings I tried so hard to push away, to come flushing forward. I got confused, and distanced myself from Gavin. And, Gavin... Well, he decided to seek intimacy from Hailey when they both hit lows"

"That's not an excuse" She told me "Sounds bloody sleazy to me. I never picked him for a cheater.. And Hailey. How on earth could she do that to you? She LOVED you!"

"Yeah, well beats me"

"I suppose... its good that you and Edward are kind of getting back on track"

I nodded "yeah... we just can't seem to get past all this shit though. Hailey and Gavin being pregnant has kind of thrown me through a loop"

"We.. or you?" She asked "I'm sure Edward would jump in the second you said you were rea- wait, did you say that Hailey and Gavin are having a baby?"

"yes, I did"

"Wha – huh? What the hell? When the fuck did that happen?"

"Long story short, Hailey got gang raped behind a club, found out she was pregnant and thought it was one of the guys who raped her. Went and got her scan done and the dates didn't match with the incident, she put two and two together, told me she fucked Gavin while I was still with him – which, by the way, means she cheated on Emmett – and, here we are, Gavin and Hailey are having a baby"

"Shit" She muttered "Kara would have a bloody field day with her"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, she liked Emmett... An-"

"What?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

"Ahh, no"

"Oh, she had this little crush thing on Emmett... back when you guys were living there. She still does, kind of. Though I don't think she would admit it. She talks about Emmett allot, apparently they still stay in touch and are still good friends. I reckon she would beat the living shit out of Hailey if she found out"

I laughed, I should have known that Kara had feelings for Emmett, it was so evident now that I think of it. "Don't tell her"

"I won't"

**EPOV**

"Edward!" Alice called "Dinners ready"

I was over at Alice and Jaspers house, they invited me over for dinner. They wanted Bella to come too but I told them that she wanted to spend some time with Chelsea before she left.

I sat at the table and inhaled the scent of pork chops, chips and vegies "Smells good Al"

She beamed "Thanks! No eat up"

Dinner was quiet, except for a few glances from Alice every now and then. I knew she was desperate to dive into conversation about what happened between Bella and me today. I told her that Bella told me what Alice had told Belle. I didn't growl at her or anything, at some point during the day I came to the conclusion that it was better for Bella to know... that maybe if we knew everything about each other while we were apart, it may speed up this in-between rut we were stuck in.

"I'm sorry I told her" Alice said as she cleaned up the dishes. Jasper looked over at me, but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Don't worry about it" I shrugged

"No, I know you went through a hard time while Bella was gone, and it wasn't my place to say anything to her"

"Al, come on" Jasper sighed "he said it's ok"

She shook her head, flinging the dish towel she was holding over her shoulder "I just.. I'm just sorry"

"I made the mistake, Alice. Not you. I should have told Bella ages ago"

"Yeah, maybe. But I still should have kept my nose out of it...."

She trailed on and on... and I drifted back to when I was hanging out with Joey

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Come on Edward!" Joey laughed "Just one fucking line, it won't kill you"

I leant over the table, blocked my left nostril and snorted the coke. I felt as is dripped to the back of my throat... my nose was tingling and my eyes watering. It was the first time I had ever, EVER done drugs.

"There ya go" Joey chuckled, whacking me on the back "Feels fucking great, right?" He asked, before leaning over and sniffed up his own line.

I did two more lines after that, and chugged down four beers.

I was fucked.

Wasted.

_I miss her_

Miserable.

_Call her_

Lonely.

_Just call her, Edward_

Completely fucked.

_Who the hell are you kidding? You can't call her... Not like this. She will know your high off your tits_.

3 hours later, I woke up in a hospital bed. The first thing I saw was my mum's tear struck eyes.

"Wha- what the fuck happened?" I muttered, my throat was dry and sore.

"Edward?" My mum shrieked "OH, Edward! I thought.. I didn't know if you were going to wake up.. I was o scared..."

"Mum, what happened?"

"You... you don't remember?" she asked

I shook my head, feeling every inch of my body ache

"You.. you O.D'd... the doctors found traces of co-cocaine in your blood system..." She trailed off, her sobs becoming stronger.

What the fuck had I done?

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Joey was a jerk anyway, remember that time at the cafe?" Alice asked.

I nodded my head, still thinking about that night I ended up in hospital. To this day, I could barely remember what had happened to me. All I knew what that I had, had an unmentionable amount of cocaine, and way too many beers.

I never saw Joey after that.

--

**I'm going to leave it there, I was going to keep writing but I thought we could do one more chapter after this before we skip a bit of time.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

**Now, all you have to do is hit the little green button below that says "Review" lol please!!!!**

**xx**


	26. AN

**Hey guys, I haven't been on FF for a very long time.. As most of you can tell.**

**I've been very busy. Anyway, I was just wondering if anyone still wants me to update this story? I recently just popped back in and started reading it and thought to myself "I should really update it". But I don't want to update it if no one is interested in reading it anymore… (It's my own fault)**

**Anyway let me know and depending on the response I may start writing again. I can't make any promises that updates will be super-fast, because they may not be due to my job but I'll do my best.**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: **

**Okay, so I'll try and keep going with this story, and maybe eventually continue with "A forbidden love".**

**I'd like to apologise to any of my old readers for the very very long time it took me to update, if any of you still visit fan fiction, I'm so sorry!**

**Just so that everyone knows, this story is NOT complete; it's still only just beginning. I had originally planned for this story to have around 50 or so chapters.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter. If anyone has any questions let me know, I'd be more than happy to answer them.**

Previously on The Totally Unexpected:

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Come on Edward!" Joey laughed "Just one fucking line, it won't kill you"

I leant over the table, blocked my left nostril and snorted the coke. I felt as is dripped to the back of my throat... my nose was tingling and my eyes watering. It was the first time I had ever, EVER done drugs.

"There ya go" Joey chuckled, whacking me on the back "Feels fucking great, right?" He asked, before leaning over and sniffed up his own line.

I did two more lines after that, and chugged down four beers.

I was fucked.

Wasted.

_I miss her_

Miserable.

_Call her_

Lonely.

_Just call her, Edward_

Completely fucked.

_Who the hell are you kidding? You can't call her... Not like this. She will know your high off your tits_.

3 hours later, I woke up in a hospital bed. The first thing I saw was my mum's tear struck eyes.

"Wha- what the fuck happened?" I muttered, my throat was dry and sore.

"Edward?" My mum shrieked "OH, Edward! I thought.. I didn't know if you were going to wake up.. I was o scared..."

"Mum, what happened?"

"You... you don't remember?" she asked

I shook my head, feeling every inch of my body ache

"You.. you O.D'd... the doctors found traces of co-cocaine in your blood system..." She trailed off, her sobs becoming stronger.

What the fuck had I done?

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Joey was a jerk anyway, remember that time at the cafe?" Alice asked.

I nodded my head, still thinking about that night I ended up in hospital. To this day, I could barely remember what had happened to me. All I knew what that I had, had an unmentionable amount of cocaine, and way too many beers.

I never saw Joey after that.

**_Chapter 26_**

**BPOV**

I still hadn't spoken to my mom.

I knew I was being somewhat childish, but everything that had built up about the move to Australia, the hate I felt towards my parents… It had all built up, and it was only a matter of time before it all came bursting out.

I guess late sometimes is better than never.

The tension in the house was almost un-bearable; well it was un-bearable for me. I can't really say if anyone else noticed it. My mom kept looking at me, like she wanted to say something, and every time she did, I would leave the room, trying to avoid having to talk to her. Though I thought that was only obvious to me and my mother.

"You'll need to talk to her eventually" Edward said, sitting next to me on my bed "You can't avoid her forever"

I sighed and placed the book I was reading on my bedside table "And say what?" I asked "Hey nice parenting skills mom, you really have your priorities in order" I said sarcastically.

Edward rolled his eyes at me, not even the slightest hint of a smile on his face. Well, at least I thought I was funny.

"You're being immature"

"I have every right to be" I told him, shaking my head "You know what happened Edward, how can any of this can make sense to you?"

"You mean, how can a mother flying down to see her daughter make sense to me?" He laughed

"You know what I mean" I snapped "The reason she flew down, because I got cheated on.. I'm pissed off because I received no such sympathy or affection when she and my father made me move to Australia"

He sighed and cupped my face with both of his hands "It's time to forgive and forget"

See, I hated it when he did this, because I had no choice but to stare into those gorgeous green eyes… The eyes I couldn't deny nor could I fight with.

"Fine" I replied, closing my eyes "Just know that I'm not happy about it"

"Noted" he laughed.

I was lucky because when Edward and I came downstairs, my mother was not home. I smiled to myself; It meant I could put it off a little bit longer.

Instead, I could vaguely hear Chelsea by the front of the house talking to someone in a hushed tone. Edward and I shared a confused glance then headed for the lounge room.

"I told you no" Chelsea said, her usual sweet voice was laced with anger.

"I just want to talk to her, for a moment" Another voice said, coming from outside.

I hadn't expected to hear that voice again for a long time, if ever.

Hailey was here. And I didn't want to see her, so I was thankful that Chelsea had answered the door.

I turned to face Edward "Let's go back upstairs" I whispered

"Bella?"

"Too late" Edward replied, nodding toward the front door behind me

Slowly, I spun around. Hailey had pushed open the door as much as she could manage with Chelsea putting her arm stopping her from getting further into the house. Hailey looked terrible to say the least, her hair was messy and tangled, her usual pale cheeks were pink and blotchy, her eyes held dark bags.

"Bella, can I please talk to you" She looked at me with pleading, desperate eyes "Just for a moment"

I stood there, looking stupid with my mouth opening and closing. I couldn't find the word to tell her now wasn't the time. That I didn't want to hear what she had to say, that even the thought of talking to her for two minutes made my stomach twist and turn. I felt sick.

Edward grabbed onto my hand, lacing his fingers through my. Giving them a gentle squeeze. "I don't think now's a good time, Hailey" He told her, his voice was gentle and kind. Something I wouldn't have been able to manage "Maybe you should wait until Bella's ready, she'll come to you" with that, he pulled me away and back up to my room.

If possible, I loved him even more in that moment.

**Alrighty, I'll leave it there.**

**I'm not really sure if you guys will like it or not. My writing style has probably changed a lot in two years, plus I'm a little out of practice.**

**Guess I'll find out when you guys review =)**

**I'll try and get another chapter up within the next couple of days.**


	28. Chapter 27

_Previously on the Totally Unexpected:_

_I stood there, looking stupid with my mouth opening and closing. I couldn't find the word to tell her now wasn't the time. That I didn't want to hear what she had to say, that even the thought of talking to her for two minutes made my stomach twist and turn. I felt sick._

_Edward grabbed onto my hand, lacing his fingers through my. Giving them a gentle squeeze. "I don't think now's a good time, Hailey" He told her, his voice was gentle and kind. Something I wouldn't have been able to manage "Maybe you should wait until Bella's ready, she'll come to you" with that, he pulled me away and back up to my room._

_If possible, I loved him even more in that moment._

_._

_._

Chapter 27

**BPOV**

A few minutes later, I heard the front door slam. I silently prayed to myself that Chelsea had managed to get Hailey out of the house.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later" Edward stated, closing my bedroom door. I looked over my shoulder at him giving him a slight nod of my head.

"I have a feeling it's not going to be the last time we see her" I said, sliding down the end of my bed, and sitting on the floor "I think we'll even see Gavin at some point as well"

Edward ran a hand through his messy bronze hair as he joined me on the floor at the foot of the bed "Think you'll ever forgive either of them?" He asked

I sighed, how could I forgive either of them? After everything I'd been through. I'd opened myself up to both of them, trusting them with my feelings… My private life, only to have it thrown back in my face. I felt more than a little betrayed by the both of them. "I'm not sure" I told him "Maybe I could, further down the track… In a few months, maybe a year… Or maybe never, I just don't know if this is something I'll ever be able to wrap my head around. Especially when, if I forgive them, I'll have to see their baby. It will just be a constant reminder of what they did to me"

Edward nodded his head, he understood what I meant. And that's why I loved him, he understood me. "I don't think there are many people out there that would be able to forgive someone for something like this"

I was about to tell him that I knew that when my cell phone started ringing. Edward reached up onto the bed to grab it for me; I took one look at the screen and smiled when I answered it.

"Alice"

"_Bella! Rose and I are heading out this afternoon, you want to come?" _She replied

"That depends" I laughed at her bubbliness.

"_On what?"_

"On where you're going"

There was a short pause and I heard soft whispers on the other end of the phone "Alice?"

"_Oh, uh well you see… It's a... it's uh, erm"_

"_Oh for god sakes Alice, give me the damn phone"_ I heard Rose snap on the other end _"Bells?"_

I laughed "Hey Rose"

"_We're going shopping, there's a sale on down Macy's and we rea-"_

"Stop" I told her "Why on earth would you or Alice need to go clothes shopping when you can just... you know, make you own clothes?" I rolled my eyes, though they couldn't see, it did however, make Edward laugh at me. I smiled at him "You two DO own a fashion boutique, if you haven't forgotten"

I heard Rosalie sigh _"No, Bella we haven't forgotten, but that doesn't mean that we don't like to go out and shop every now and then. We still enjoy it just as much as we did before we opened the boutique"_

"_Isabella Marie Swan"_ Alice had taken the phone from Rose; she used her best authority giving voice. I had to stifle my laughter _"You are coming shopping with us, we're your best friends and we want a bit of girly time with you. So please don't argue with us and just come!"_

My earlier smile vanished, and I whined. Sounding like a five year old child "But I don't wanna"

"_Did you really just whine at me?"_ She asked I could just imagine her little face all scrunched up with disapproval at my childishness.

"If you want to spend time with me why can't we just go out to a movie or something...? Have dinner, or lunch… Or both, please anything but clothes shopping"

"_We'll see you at three"_ She told me, completely ignoring my pleas.

I felt like throwing my phone across the room, but my smarter self over powered my childish side and settled for chucking the phone onto my bed.

"I take it you lost?" Edward laughed, poking me at my ribs.

"Wipe that look off your face mister, or you're coming with me"

His cocky smirk was quickly replaced with a soft smile, though his eyes were still dancing with amusement. He knew I hated shopping, and he was enjoying every single bit of this.

.

.

I was making Edward and myself lunch when my mother decided to walk into the room, she looked at me with a sad expression on her face. And with no way out of the kitchen, other than the entrance she was currently blocking I knew I had no choice but to talk to her and sort through my issues.

"I'm sorry" She said, her face was filled with sadness and complete honesty

I nodded my head, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm sorry that you feel as though your father and I did the wrong thing by you, I'm sorry that I didn't give you the attention and closeness you needed from me" She was whispering now, looking down at her hands as she continued, that knot that had formed in my stomach tightened at the sight of her tears dripping from her face "We only wanted you and Emmett to have an experience with us, yes we need the money, but living in Australia would have been a wonderful experience for you both. I get that it may be a poor excuse but at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. You're my daughter, Emmett's my son. You're both a part of me, and I couldn't have left you behind without feeling like I had left a piece of me behind as well"

Nodding my head again, I replied "It was a good experience" I agreed "And that is a poor excuse… In my opinion anyway, we were old enough to make our own choices, mom. I wish you had of spoken to us both, sat down and really spoken to us about it... Our thoughts matter as well, and neither of us was ready to leave our lives here behind us. We had school we had our friends and we both felt as if you and dad had just ripped us away from our life, from everything that meant something to us. We had nothing in Australia" I was almost in tears looking at my mother, she was crying and had grabbed onto my hands and held them tight.

"I know that now" She said, looking me straight in the eye "But I need you to understand that leaving you two behind would have been the hardest choice in my life. You're my children, my babies. I would have worried sick over both of you, wondering how you were, if you were OK… I just… You'll understand one day when you have kids of your own"

"Perhaps I will" I shrugged "I'm sorry for acting so childish, mom. And I forgive you." I pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly, I wasn't 100% sure if I had completely forgiven her but I could deal with what was left on my own, for now, and I just need her to cheer up. I hated seeing her so upset, it completely broke my heart. I could feel her body shake as she cried in my shoulder "I love you" I whispered to her.

Pulling away, she grinned at me through her tears "I love you too, baby"

"Aww wasn't that a beautiful reunion" I gazed over my mother's shoulder to see Emmett standing there with a cheesy grin on his face; he took two big steps towards us and wrapped both his arms around the both of us.

"Can't… Breathe" I managed to squeak

"Sorry Bells" He laughed, releasing us from his death grip "It's about time the two of you started talking again, I was starting to get sick of the phone calls mom kept giving me"

"Emmett Swan!" Rose walked into the room and slapped him across the back of his head "That's no way to speak of your mother" She chastised, pointing a slender, beautifully manicured finger at him.

I laughed at the look on his face "Sorry Rosie" He grumble, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her to him, giving her a soft kiss on her temple.

My eyes darted my Emmett to Rose and back again "So uh, are you two like… Official now?" I asked

Rose smiled at me, and Emmett's eyes were gleaming with pride "Yep" He said, popping the 'p'.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you two" My mother gushed, hugging them both

"Thanks Renee" Rose replied, returning her hug, she then turned her attention to me "You should probably get dressed, Alice will be here soon" She eyed Edwards white t-shirt that I had just thrown own once we eventually made it out of bed.

I blushed, knowing that she knew what we had been up to "Soon" I told her "Just let me eat my lunch first" I plated up two toasted cheese sandwiches and squeezed through my family to make my way upstairs.

Edward was lying on the bed, his arms behind his head. He smiled at me when I entered and sat upright taking one of the plates out of my hand.

"I spoke to mom" I told him, liking my greasy fingers "We're OK now"

"That's great" He replied, he placed both of our empty plates on the floor then pulled me too him, laying us both on the bed. I rested comfortably on his chest.

"I really should get ready" I sighed, looking at the clock on the bed side table, it told me the time was 2:51pm "You know what Alice is like if I'm late"

Edward pouted, and god help me was it cute. I flicked his bottom lip with my finger then gave him a gentle kiss before climbing off the bed "Don't worry, I'll be back later tonight, and I'll give you all the hugs in the world" In my mind, my definition of that was a heap lot dirtier, and the little wink I tacked onto the end gave that away.

Edward beamed; his sparkling green eyes and wide smile almost made me want to jump his bones… again.

"Can't wait" He replied as I reluctantly walked into the bathroom.

.

.

**A/N and that's that!**

**Let me know what you think =)**

**I know it's not drama filled at the moment but there is more coming later, I promise!**

**I had someone ask about "A forbidden love" I do plan on continuing it once I have finished with this story. Before I was writing the two storied at the same time, now I just don't have the same amount of spare time that I use to, so I'll just have to do one at a time.**

**Please review =D? **


End file.
